The Pretender
by Idan
Summary: Lisbon and Jane ponder truth, lies, and their relationship as they encounter a woman from their past. Based on spoilers for episode 7x03. Thanks to the fabulous From7heAshes for the cover!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: These amazing characters are not mine. Please don't rub it in.

**Author's Note:** I had a couple of story requests in the reviews for Moving Forward, and as I thought about both ideas, I realized that in my mind, they dovetailed perfectly into this story. So thanks, Jaimie and Guest, and I hope this meets your expectations!

There are sexytimes in this chapter, but if you get uncomfortable, just skip from that point to the first section break.

**The Pretender**

Lisbon stood at the hotel window, looking down on the pre-dawn street below and taking in the unfamiliar view. She'd never been overseas before, and she'd never envisioned starting with Beirut. The name conjured vague images of bombs and violence, left over from her childhood in the 80s and the more recent political unrest she'd caught glimpses of when she happened to catch the international news.

But so far she hadn't encountered anything like that. Of course, she knew the city had a seamy side; they were here to catch an arms dealer, after all. But going undercover with Patrick Jane never meant grit and squalor. Like the man himself, it was first class all the way. As good an actor as he was, he'd have a hard time maintaining a role as anything but an urbane and sophisticated man.

His childhood couldn't have been like that, she knew. Jane was a self-made man, creating his persona out of necessity. Rich people only trusted people they perceived to be like them, so he had made himself one of them, the better to fleece them. And now the act was so deeply ingrained it had become his reality.

So whatever else happened, she could be assured she'd never have to go undercover as a cheap hooker. The breathtakingly expensive white silk nightgown and robe she was wearing—not to mention the rings on her left hand—were perfect for the persona Jane had created for her: a hardworking woman who'd charmed a wealthy, slightly shady man so much he'd married her. As undercover roles went, it wasn't so bad. Any discomfort she let slip could be attributed to her change in status, and it wasn't like she'd never pretended to be Jane's wife before. Though admittedly that had usually come as a surprise to her in the past. She much preferred to have plenty of warning, and she hoped this was the start of a new habit on his part.

Not that she expected to spend much time undercover. Abbott hadn't liked loaning them out to the CIA one bit. Only their contact's insistence that she would work only with Jane had brought them here.

Lisbon grimaced. Erika Flynn was bad news, every time. She had an agenda, and the fact that it included Jane made Lisbon very, very nervous. Because while Jane teased her about having a thing for violent men (which she supposed was true, since he had killed three men, one with his bare hands), his weakness was devious, dangerous women.

It made her uneasy, not just because she worried for his safety, but because of what it said about their relationship. The last word anyone would ever use to describe her was devious, so how could she be what Jane really wanted?

Was she? He said so, but Jane lied as easily as he breathed. Over the past three weeks since Islamorada, he'd taken every conceivable opportunity to have sex with her, not to mention creating a few improbable ones. But he was just coming off 12 years of celibacy, so that could be more about rediscovering pleasure than about love.

What really worried her, late at night when she woke to find him gone on his insomniac wanderings, was the idea that maybe this whole thing was another Jane plan that had blown up in his face, and now he was just faking it until he figured out what to do.

She was sure he'd meant what he said on the plane, and in the hotel before that. He hadn't wanted her to leave. He'd been desperate. And being Jane, he knew exactly what she needed to hear to stay.

But that wasn't necessarily the same as the truth. And that assumed Jane even knew the truth. He could be just as un-self-aware as the next guy sometimes, and he wasn't above lying to himself.

She had no doubt he loved her, but that didn't mean it was, or ever would be, romantic. Easy enough to exaggerate a friendly love if he needed to, right? Because he didn't want her to leave, and she didn't want to be just friends. Logical. And Jane did what needed to be done, regardless of his feelings about it.

How would she ever know if this relationship was what he truly wanted? She wouldn't. Jane could go on like this for years, possibly forever. He was a creature of habit, after all.

Unless he met a woman who truly attracted him. Then what? She was terrified she might be about to find out.

The sheets rustled behind her, and she looked over her shoulder to find a moonlit Jane sitting up, yawning and rubbing at his face. With his tousled hair and naked torso, he made her blood hum, and the smile he sent in her direction made her knees weak.

Genuine, or calculated? How could she tell?

His smile faded as he looked at her, his gaze intensifying. Belatedly, Lisbon composed her expression, but he'd seen enough to propel him out of bed and over to her. She turned back to the window, the glimpse of his full naked glory enough to derail her train of thought. She should just let him take her back to bed and drive her out of her mind. It wasn't like she was going to solve the problem by thinking about it, anyway.

Jane's arms came around her waist, and she leaned back against him, savoring his warmth—and the promising hardness against her lower back. The way he hummed a little as he kissed her neck told her he intended to have her again, even though he'd coaxed her into sex just hours ago on their arrival, telling her their cover as a honeymooning couple demanded they mess up the sheets convincingly. Numb with jetlag, she'd given in, and she hadn't regretted it. God, what this man could do with his hands and mouth.

If he ever left her, she'd pine for the rest of her life. Her body would never forget him. The thought was terrifying.

"What's the matter?" he murmured, holding her close. "Worried about the case?"

"I hate being undercover," she grumbled, hoping he'd believe that was all it was.

"Don't think of it as lying," he advised, nuzzling her hair. "Think of it as a rehearsal."

"Rehearsal?"

"A practice run, if you like." He pressed a kiss behind her ear. "To see if you like being married to me."

Lisbon sucked in a breath. He couldn't have shocked her more if he'd shot her. "You...want to...?"

"When you're ready."

As if she was the one with issues, she thought, annoyed. "You're saying you are?"

"Well." He swayed them gently back and forth. "It's a practice run for me too. We could have done this role without the married angle, although what I told Abbott is true—in a conservative culture it's easier this way. But I wanted to see..." He trailed off, resting his cheek against her head with a sigh. "I wanted to see if I could...expand the associations I have with the word 'wife.' If it would get less painful."

He was still in love with Angela, she knew. He always would be—his guilt ensured it. He felt he owed it to her, despite whatever else he might feel.

Maybe that was why he'd decided to dive into a relationship with her. It didn't require him to change or explain anything. She understood his weaknesses and his secrets, and she already knew she would always come second. What other woman would accept that?

She was his safe option, his routine, his habit. She would never be the love of his life, and she didn't excite or intrigue him the way a woman like Erika did, but he wouldn't leave her, she realized. She was, in a way, his boring old wife, still valued and loved long after the honeymoon phase was over and passion only a memory.

Only she'd never gotten to have the honeymoon.

Well, maybe this was it. Jane's hands sliding along her ribcage, teasing the undersides of her breasts with the slippery silk, were certainly suggesting sex was in her immediate future.

"What's really bothering you, Teresa?" He kept his voice low and seductive. "Meeting Erika again?"

"She's not my favorite person," she admitted.

"I didn't help her escape, you know."

Truth, or a lie to soothe her feelings? "Really? She fooled you?"

Jane chuckled against her shoulder. "I didn't say that. I knew she had a plan, and I didn't do anything to prevent it. But I wasn't an accomplice. You don't have to worry she'll lure me into one of her schemes." He deftly turned her to face him and bent his knees to look into her eyes. "You don't have to worry about her at all. Or anyone else. If you want to act jealous for your cover, feel free, but I promise you'll never have a reason to be jealous for real."

"Good," she managed to say, fighting the impulse to lose herself in his eyes and melt into him.

Jane frowned a little. "But you're reserving judgment until you have more evidence. You're such a cop, my love." He kissed her briefly. "But I suppose given my history, I can't blame you for being skeptical."

"I...I believe you won't hurt me on purpose," she offered, hoping to ease the unhappiness in his expression.

"Despite the fact that I've been guilty even of that," he sighed.

"But you have no reason to now." She didn't name Red John, because Jane hated it, but she knew he understood.

"No. And every reason not to," he said softly. Then he grinned. "I enjoy your company far too much to risk banishment from your bed."

As he squeezed her ass, she grinned back. Whatever doubts she might have about his emotional state, there was no doubt he was enjoying their physical relationship. "Nice to know I'm in control of something around here."

"More than you know," he said, nibbling on her earlobe. "You're the queen of my heart, Teresa. The single oasis in the vast desert of my life. All other women are merely mirages, temporary and insubstantial. Pleasant to look at, perhaps, but dangerous to believe in. I know better than to let myself be lured away from your life-sustaining emerald pools."

Lisbon let out something that, from a lesser woman, would have been a giggle. "I can't believe you said that with a straight face."

"You're a woman in a million, but alas, you have no appreciation for metaphor," Jane sighed, but his eyes were crinkled in amusement. "Very well, I'll confine myself to the practical. I would very much like to make love with you now. How about you brace yourself against the windowsill and let me lift your skirt from behind and—"

"In front of the window? No!" She hoped he didn't notice that her heart had sped up.

"Bed, then, if you insist. I should have expected this when you refused to join the Mile High Club," he pouted. "I hoped you'd be more adventurous after marriage."

Lisbon began pushing him gently backward toward the bed. "Mm. Well, I might have a few surprises up my sleeve. Like my handcuffs."

"Ooooh. Bad girl," he chuckled, letting her push him onto the mattress. He pouted again as she stepped out of his reach, then smiled as she slowly untied her robe and let it slip to the floor.

"I love the pretty things you picked out for me," she purred, inching the spaghetti straps down her arms. "I wouldn't want this to get messed up. Or...torn."

Jane swallowed hard. His voice was deep and gravelly as he said, "You'd better take it off, then."

"But then I might get cold," she pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest as the fabric started to slide off her breasts.

Jane's gaze was riveted to her chest, and his full erection quivered with anticipation. "I'll warm you up," he promised.

"Promise?" she asked, drawing out the word.

"Promise," he said. "You'll be sweating by the time I'm done with you."

"Well, okay then." She let the nightgown fall, then reached up to run both hands through her hair.

Jane emitted a deep groan, seemingly involuntary. "Teresa, you're killing me."

"Don't worry," she smiled. "I might make you wait a few minutes, but I won't torture you by teasing you for years on end."

He looked a little anxious. "I'm trying to make up for that."

"I know." She finally took a step forward, and he put his hands on her waist the instant she was in reach. She resisted his attempt to pull her closer, though, so he leaned forward and buried his face between her breasts, licking and kissing. She sighed happily. "Mmm. You're doing a great job, too."

He pulled back long enough to say, "Good," before fastening his mouth to her nipple.

Lisbon surrendered to the lure of mindless pleasure, letting her body dictate her actions. Jane had a way of arousing her so completely it was almost like being drunk, and before she knew it she was climbing into his lap and impaling herself on him, squirming as she adjusted to the way he filled her. He helped her arrange herself so she could move, his hands returning to her waist to guide her as she slid up and down his length.

She held his gaze, hardly able to believe this was real, that this was Jane inside her, his attention totally focused on her. His eyes were dark with desire, and his lips parted as he began to breathe harder, smiling at her lovingly and breathing her name. It was better than any fantasy she'd ever had. It always was.

She never wanted it to end.

They enjoyed their leisurely coupling for a few minutes, until Jane threw her a wicked grin and began swiveling her hips, his big hands guiding her easily, grinding her against him. Lisbon gasped in surprise and astonishment as her body responded to the new sensation, then cried out as he found a stroke that mashed his cock against her clit. A searing ecstasy shot through her like electricity, and she buried her face against his shoulder to muffle her scream as she came.

mmm

By the time she came back to herself, Jane had pulled them up to the pillows and was flat on his back, panting through the dopey post-orgasm grin he always got. "You're amazing," he told her.

Lisbon's muscles weren't cooperating with her brain, but she managed to throw an arm over his ribs. "Me?"

"You." He aimed a sloppy kiss into her hair. "Didn't know you had that in you, did you?"

"Huh uh," she sighed.

"I did," he said proudly. "Though I admit, I didn't expect you to bite me so hard. Ow, woman."

"Don't be such a baby," she yawned. As she drifted off to sleep, she decided to stop worrying and just enjoy the ride while it lasted. With Jane, things usually worked out in the end, no matter how impossible that sometimes seemed.

And though he'd run off and left her more than once, he'd always come back to her.

So far.

mmm

Jane listened to Lisbon's breathing slow as she fell back to sleep, her body warm and damp at his side, the fragrance of their combined scents making him smile. He was savoring this phase of their pair bonding, but he was aware it was scaring the crap out of Lisbon. Not only was this new territory for her, but she was well aware that she was in too deep and getting deeper with a man she couldn't fully trust. She had no way of knowing he woke every morning resolving to be there for her and hoping this wasn't the day she would realize she hadn't chosen the better man. He wouldn't break her trust again, not now that it would irreparably crack the foundation of what he intended to be their lifelong romance.

But he couldn't figure out a way to tell her he was fully committed without making her even more frightened of her own commitment. Just implying that marriage might be in their future had made her tense up. If he pushed her too hard, she would bolt, and he would probably panic and chase after her, making her feel trapped. She'd hurt them both trying to get free, and he might not be thinking clearly enough to give her the space she'd be desperate for.

He'd told her the truth about their cover story, though he'd left out his intention to send a clear "don't touch" signal to Erika, who doubtless had a role in mind for him in what was certainly a double game. Though Lisbon was struggling with their commitment, she was also a jealous soul. She believed he was susceptible to Erika's wiles, though he knew better, and she'd be watching closely for any sign he was succumbing. He needed to make sure there were none for her to find.

It wouldn't be hard. Erika had all the warmth of a cobra, and her only loyalty was to herself. Only a fool would let his guard down around her, and he was no fool. He knew what he had with his pure hearted Lisbon: the love of a brave and selfless woman who'd demonstrated countless times that she'd do anything to protect him, who knew and forgave his weaknesses, and who would never, ever betray him. That was more alluring than any illicit affair could ever hope to be.

He needed to make Lisbon understand that her honest heart and predictable nature were far more rare and valuable than mere sexiness, and that for a man who had spent his entire life surviving by deception, she was indeed an oasis in a vast desert. And she was definitely attractive to him. She was a beautiful woman, though she didn't seem to realize it, but for him she was irresistible because with her, and only her, he could be himself. It had been so long since he'd had that, he wasn't sure he still knew who that was.

But one thing he was sure of: that man belonged to Teresa Lisbon, heart and soul. And no one, particularly Erika Flynn, would change that.

He hoped time would calm Lisbon's fears, time in which he would pamper and dote on her to the extent she would permit. Including making love with her as often as he could manage, strengthening this new aspect to their relationship and binding them closer together, hopefully without making her claustrophobic. It would be a fine line to walk, but he could do it. Because failure was not an option.

He turned his face to bury his nose in her hair, breathing her in and calming himself. For once, he wasn't looking forward to the con; he wished they were safely home in Austin where they could focus on each other. But they weren't, so the best he could do was wrap things up quickly, keep a close eye on Lisbon, and prevent Erika from making trouble.

Yawning, he reflected that might be a tall order, even for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Wow, thanks for the great reception of this story! I was blown away by all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I'll do my best not to let you down! I should warn you there are more sexytimes in this chapter, but given that Jane and Lisbon talk through it and it's not very explicit, I hope you can all stomach it. So, without further ado...

**Chapter 2**

They spent the day playing honeymooners, doing some shopping and exploring the city. Lisbon was surprised at how much she enjoyed being out with Jane; they hadn't had much chance to do things as a couple yet, and it had been a long time since they'd just hung out together. She'd forgotten how much fun it could be. But it was even better now, because his hand on her back drifted down to her ass or slipped around her waist, and he had developed a new habit of kissing her as he pulled out chairs for her or helped her out of cabs. Plus, he smiled and even laughed, embracing their new surroundings and putting her at ease by whispering witty observations in her ear.

Speaking Arabic didn't appear to be among Jane's skills, but when they encountered someone who didn't speak English, he could get by in French. He bought her a gorgeous necklace that way, fastening it around her neck with a proud smile. She had to squash the impulse to refuse something so expensive, since their cover required her to simply smile and give him a kiss. That put a delighted grin on his face for two whole blocks.

Sometimes she forgot how giving Jane was. She rarely let him buy her things, but since it made him so happy, she should change that. If she wanted to keep things equal, she could buy him things in return. He'd been ridiculously grateful for the socks she'd given him, wearing them with alarming regularity until this new cover demanded he get some actual dress socks.

She should get him something else. Couples did things like that for each other, right? And having to act married took some of the pressure off. She could always claim to be doing it for the case if he hated it.

So after indulging him by letting him spend a staggering amount of money on a silk scarf for her, she dragged him by the hand into a menswear store and began looking at shirt fabrics and cufflinks. Her only regret was that the store didn't have vests, but then, did she really need more buttons to deal with when she wanted him undressed?

"Teresa, honestly, I don't need anything," he protested, but his eyes were glowing with happiness.

"It's not about what you need." She quoted what he'd said to her in the jewelry store, making him smile. "If you insist on making me look like a million bucks, you have to match. Besides, I want your old friend to see I'm taking good care of you."

He sobered a little at the reminder they were meeting Erika tonight, but he dutifully turned to examine the fabrics she wanted him to look at. "You do take good care of me, darling," he murmured, squeezing her hand.

They ended up ordering five tailor made shirts and two pairs of cufflinks, and then, at a neighboring shop, six pairs of socks. Jane looked a little dazed as they left, and she didn't think it was because of the enormous charges to his cover's credit card, since he'd distracted her with kisses before turning to pay himself, despite her protests.

"I wish you'd let me pay," she sulked as they wandered down the street.

"We're married now, Teresa. My money is your money," he pointed out cheerfully. "But if it means that much to you, you can buy me a cup of tea in that cafe. And maybe some baklava."

She shook her head at him, smiling. "Okay. And then maybe we can go back to the hotel for a nap."

Jane's eyes lit up. "You know what I like."

"Yes, I do," she said, feeling smug.

mmm

As Jane had hoped, Lisbon's definition of "nap" included making love first. She gave him a couple of enthusiastic smooches in the elevator, then pushed him up against the wall as soon as the door to their room closed behind them. She had his shirt entirely unbuttoned before they discovered the maid was still cleaning the suite, which made both women blush but amused him greatly. The maid finished as quickly as she could, and Jane, shirt rebuttoned, made sure to tip her handsomely as she hurried out the door.

"Now, where were we?" he asked Lisbon with a grin.

She had curled up barefoot in a chair with her book, but she gave him a sidelong glance. "I think I was thanking you for my new necklace," she replied.

"You're welcome," he replied. "But I haven't thanked you for my new socks yet."

"Which you paid for, so no thanks needed," she pouted.

Jane smiled at her ruefully. He should have known she wouldn't like him stepping in, but he had plenty of money, and she didn't. He'd gotten her the job offer, but she'd negotiated her own salary within the federal government's strict pay scale, which meant she wasn't making nearly what she was worth. And she would have felt obligated to reimburse the CIA, whereas he didn't. They'd get their money's worth.

"I'll take everything off but my socks if you'll take everything off but your necklace," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"I thought you wanted to take a nap," she said, pretending to keep reading.

"But I sleep better when you wear me out first," he coaxed, unbuttoning his shirt again and shrugging it off. Then he did a couple of stretches, noting her surreptitious glances and the way she bit her lower lip. Also the way a grin kept tugging at her mouth despite her best efforts.

Encouraged, he undid his belt, slowly unzipping and then shimmying his pants down. There was an awkward moment when he nearly tripped trying to toe his shoes off with his pants around his ankles, causing Lisbon to suck both lips in to keep the laughter shaking her from escaping. Her cheeks were a delightful pink, deepening to dusky rose as he shucked off his boxers. "See? My new socks look great."

Lisbon finally deigned to look at him, at least as far as his ankles. "Yes, they do. There's one problem, though."

"Oh?" He bent to examine them.

"They look too nice for your shoes."

Jane pouted at her. "Not my shoes, Teresa! You know I'd do anything for you, but please don't try to come between me and my shoes!"

"Don't be such a baby, Patrick. You can keep your scruffy old shoes," she said, rolling her eyes. Then she fixed him with a look. "But you are letting me buy you a new pair when we get home. For special occasions. And not paying the bill behind my back."

Jane heaved a put-upon sigh. "All right. But only because I love you to a truly ridiculous degree. Nap now, please?" He held out his arms to her.

"After I finish this chapter," she replied coolly.

Jane waited for a few seconds, testing her resolve. Then he broke into a soft shoe routine.

Lisbon dissolved into giggles, hiding her face in her book.

"Come on, Teresa, I'm dying here," he whined. "You know I love to make you laugh, but I much prefer it if you're topless."

"Okay, okay." She wiped tears from her eyes and set her book down.

Before she could get up, Jane grabbed her hands and pulled her into his arms, spinning her around as he danced her across the room. She laughed at him but didn't protest as he deftly stripped her clothes off, scattering them across the floor until she was wearing only her new necklace. Then they collapsed on the bed facing each other.

"Did that wear you out?" she teased.

"Afraid so," he said sadly, looking down at his eager erection. "You'll have to make do with this."

"Well, if I must," she said mournfully. "I expect better later, though."

Jane grinned before taking her mouth in a deep, wet kiss that made her press against him, throwing a leg over his hip to open herself to him. He pulled back to gulp in a breath, fighting for control as his body strained to plunge into her. "I love being playful with you," he told her. He always had, but this new dimension made it even sweeter.

"Play later. Sex now," she said breathlessly, wriggling as she tried to align their bodies.

"Why not both?" He grinned at her huff of frustration, then gave her what she wanted, groaning in ecstasy as he slid into her tight, wet heat as slowly as he could bear. He could tell he wasn't going to have much stamina, so he needed to bring her along quickly. Biting down on her earlobe produced a gratifying squeak, and he hitched her leg up under his arm and curled down to mark the place where her shoulder and neck met.

"Jane! No hickeys!" she scolded, swatting his ass. The flash of pain made him shove deeper inside her out of reflex, making her gasp.

He smiled against her skin, wondering if he could convince her not to shower before dinner. He wanted to make it absolutely clear to everyone they met that they were a happy, sexually active couple—especially Erika, who would be expecting their old dynamic.

Thinking of Erika was enough to take the urgency out of his arousal, and he slowed down, rolling Lisbon to her back and lifting his weight onto his elbows so he could watch her breasts bounce with each thrust. She hummed in approval, folding her legs across his upper back.

"Any other rules?" he asked.

"Not...at the moment," she panted.

"You wanna bite me?" he offered. "Give me a hickey? Write 'Property of Teresa Lisbon' across my forehead?"

"Tattoo it on your ass?" she suggested breathlessly.

He chuckled. "Maybe for your birthday."

She grinned. "As long as you don't expect me to get one."

"I'd never ask you to endure pain for me, my darling." There'd been enough of that, he thought. "I want to bring you only pleasure from now on."

"You're good at that." Her breathing hitched, and he knew she was getting close.

He concentrated on keeping the right angle, speed, and depth for her until she convulsed around him with a choked cry, then held out until she went limp beneath him before letting himself go. As he rolled off her, he gathered her into his arms and held her as their bodies cooled.

"I love you," he murmured. "I don't want you to ever doubt that."

She searched his expression. "I don't."

"You do," he replied. "And I understand why. It's no picnic being in love with a professional liar." Angela used to say that, but he'd never lied to her like he'd lied to Lisbon.

She bit her lip. "It's hard to break old habits."

"Yes, it is. But I'm trying. And I know you are too." He stroked her hair. "Just don't give up on me, please, Teresa."

"Oh, come on, Jane," she sighed. "I'm still here, aren't I? Despite all the crap you've pulled."

"Yes. It makes me believe miracles are possible," he said, smiling. He continued running his fingers through her hair, gently massaging her scalp, and held her gaze so she could see his sincerity. "You are more precious to me than anything in the world, Teresa. And I will never put anything above your wellbeing and happiness. I know only time will prove that to you, but I assure you it's true."

Her eyes were full of her longing to believe him, but he also detected a sheen of fear. Stifling a sigh, he added, "I'm not looking for any promises in return, love. I know how tenacious your heart is. And I don't intend to make demands of you. I'll gladly accept anything you feel like giving me, but I won't complain of any lack as long as you're here with me."

Pike had made demands of her, he suspected, though he must have been subtle about it for her to tolerate it. Jane knew, of course, that he was in no position to judge other people for making demands of or manipulating Lisbon; he had to hold the world's record for that. But he was turning over a new leaf.

She looked skeptical. "It's okay to complain if you're unhappy about something. You're bound to be at some point. What I need from you is the truth. Okay? No tricking me. I know it might be hard for you to quit cold turkey, but I need to at least see progress."

"And you will. I'm trying, Teresa."

"I know you are. I appreciated the heads up on my cover for a change, and that you didn't just go pick out my wardrobe. And that you didn't blindside me with Erika."

Her bar was set so low, he thought. That was good for him, but it made his heart ache a little. She deserved so much more. "We're partners. That demands honesty. Besides," he smiled, giving her a quick kiss, "now that I have ways to surprise and impress you other than gift-wrapping cases, I no longer have a reason to withhold information."

"Hm," she said, scrunching her nose adorably, "so you're saying you'll behave at work as long as I let you buy me stuff and sleep with you?"

"So romantic," he said dryly. "What I'm saying is that I like having you behind the curtain with me, so there's no more need for the big reveal."

Lisbon smiled. "Good. I'd much rather be your partner than your audience."

Jane yawned. "So let's get a couple hours of sleep, and then we'll talk about how to play dinner."

"Sounds great," Lisbon replied, yawning in return. Then she kissed him sweetly, and he drifted off to sleep happy that he'd made progress.

mmm

Lisbon woke before Jane, carefully disentangling herself from his hold and slipping into the shower. She didn't bother locking the bathroom door, since not even Jane could possibly want sex again after the marathon they'd had since they'd gotten here. She couldn't figure out if he was wrapped up in their cover story, taking advantage of being away from their colleagues' scrutiny, or just trying to bolster her confidence before they met Erika, but she was a little worried it was too much for a man his age. Not that she was complaining, but she didn't want him to have a heart attack or something.

She wasn't worried Jane would fall for Erika's seduction. Much. But as a woman who'd worked hard to be taken seriously in a male-dominated profession, she was offended by Erika's use of sex to get what she wanted. She was worried that Jane's considerable ego was still stung by Erika's escape and he'd lose all perspective trying to outwit her again. And she was worried she wouldn't be able to play her role in front of a woman who irritated her so much.

She wouldn't be able to just avoid her like she'd done last time, leaving Jane to his own devices out of frustration from having her warnings ignored by Jane and Wainwright. It had been a bad idea, anyway. She'd never know for sure if she would have been able to foil Erika's escape if she'd been more involved, but she'd always secretly think so.

Now her job was to catch an arms dealer and bring Erika back to the States to cut a deal. It set her teeth on edge, but the assignment was out of her hands. She could only do her job and look after Jane. She hoped he didn't mind a clingy fake wife.

Finishing her shower, she put one of her new matching panty and bra sets on, then sighed at how her hair had curled in the shower. She plugged in her straightener and pulled out her makeup bag.

Jane wandered in, totally naked after taking his socks off. He unplugged the straightener and slid his arms around her from behind. "Leave your hair, please. I like it a little wild. You smell great, by the way."

"It's the hotel soap," she said.

"Did you bring your body spray?"

"Yes, but—"

"Use it, please. I'll spray some near my shirt so she smells me on you." Jane nibbled at her neck, then released her with a sigh and went into the shower.

Lisbon absorbed the information that Jane expected to get close enough for Erika to smell him, then went to work brushing her hair and putting on what she hoped was the right amount of makeup. He was out of the shower before she finished, and she watched him towel himself dry in the mirror.

He really was a beautiful man, the passing years leaving their mark but somehow making him more, not less, attractive. From his blond curls miraculously untouched by grey to his swimmer's torso, he looked worthy of being a sculptor's model. Even his cock, which she usually found slightly ridiculous looking on a man, appealed to her, but that might be because she associated it with mind-blowing pleasure. And those big hands with those long graceful fingers had always been fascinating to her.

And he was all hers. She was a lucky woman, and she had no reason to feel intimidated by Erika Flynn.

"Darker lipstick," Jane advised, heading out of the bathroom to get dressed.

Lisbon wiped off the light pink lipstick she'd put on and dug in her bag for her seldom used red. Then she went out to the closet and contemplated the red dress she'd been thinking about wearing. It wouldn't go with her new emerald necklace, though, so she chose the green lace dress Jane had gotten her in Islamorada instead.

"Zip me?" she asked, stepping into it as Jane approached.

He helped her settle it on her shoulders and then zipped it closed. "Beautiful," he said, turning her to face him. "You look fantastic in this."

"Yeah, well, the guy who gave it to me has good taste." She smiled over her shoulder as she went into the bathroom to put on her jewelry.

Jane joined her a minute later, looking hot in a black suit and white shirt with a tie the color of her dress draped around his neck. He proceeded to tie it carefully, frowning in concentration. It had been a long time, she realized, so she turned to help him straighten the knot.

"Thanks," he said. "I forgot how much I hate these."

"You look great," she assured him. The tie really brought out the green in his eyes.

"Thank you, my dear." He leaned forward to kiss her, removing most of her lipstick.

"Oh," she frowned, grabbing a Kleenex and reaching for him to wipe it off.

"No, leave it," he said. "Just put some more on, and then leave a big lip print right here."

Lisbon applied more lipstick, then planted a smacking kiss on his jaw where he'd indicated. "Isn't this a little obvious?"

"We're two honeymooners grudgingly making room in our packed schedule of lovemaking and trying out pet names for each other to meet an old friend," Jane said. "Making out in the elevator is perfectly in keeping with our cover."

"Uh huh," she replied. "Anything you say, Pooky."

Jane snickered. "Thanks, Love Muffin."

Lisbon elbowed him in the ribs. "Call me that in public and you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Understood, my fun-sized fairy princess."

Lisbon rolled her eyes and went to put on the highest heels she owned. "No short jokes, or I'll 'accidentally' step on you. Repeatedly."

"No dancing tonight, then?" Jane teased.

"At your own risk," she said. "Any other costume notes?"

"No. You look beautiful." He put his hands on her waist and kissed her, this time deep and slow. When he pulled back, his eyes were dark, and his fingers moved restlessly against the fabric of her dress.

"Thanks," she said a little breathlessly. "Anything I need to watch out for?"

Jane swallowed, getting himself under control. She loved that she had this effect on him. Maybe she wasn't the old boring wife after all.

"Erika likes to use the power of suggestion. Don't listen to anything she says about you or me or our relationship," Jane said.

"Okay."

He frowned. "I kissed her once. Well, let her kiss me. It was...a mistake. Don't let her tell you it was anything meaningful. She tried her best to convince me I was attracted to her, but I wasn't."

"You just wanted to prove you were smarter than her," Lisbon recalled.

"That was partly it, yes," he sighed. "But it was also...I was beginning to...feel things again. She was safe because she was a killer and I could never trust her. I'd never fall for her, so I could...explore those feelings a little."

Given that he'd vehemently denied any feelings for Lorelei even though he'd obviously had some kind of emotional connection with her, this talk of feelings for Erika made her nervous. But she'd asked for honesty, so she couldn't complain if she didn't like what she heard. "Okay," she said, because she had no idea how else to react.

"I think that was when I started to realize my—my affection for you was more than just friendly. But of course I couldn't do anything about it then." He stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry I made you wait, Teresa. But I'm past all the things that were in my way back then."

"I know," she said. "Thanks for telling me." She swallowed, then tried to get back to work. She could only take so much emotional honesty. "So we're having dinner with her, and then she's supposed to introduce us to her contact?"

"Yes, and then he'll lead us to his boss. Then we just need to catch him red handed, and we're done. Maybe we can arrange a long layover in Paris on the way home."

Lisbon smiled. She'd always wanted to see Paris, and she was sure Jane would make it unforgettable. "Let's get this over with, then."

"That's the spirit," he grinned, offering her his arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **And here it is! Grab your popcorn and settle in for the start of the match. I hope it's all you anticipated! Any continuity sticklers out there might notice that the cover story has evolved a bit. I decided the idea of Patrick Jane masquerading as someone else in a world with Google was too much of a stretch. I hope this is a bit more plausible.

**Chapter 3**

The hotel dining room was only half full, since it was relatively early. Erika hadn't arrived, and Lisbon wondered if she was aiming to be fashionably late.

Once they were settled at a table, Jane perused the wine list and ordered a bottle of red with an exotic name that drew a nod of approval from the waiter. It had an inviting smell, Lisbon noted as her glass was filled, but before she could try it, Jane raised his glass in a toast. "To us."

She returned his smile and clinked her glass against his. "To us," she echoed.

The wine was delicious, rich and fragrant, and it warmed her as she drank it. "Nice," she said.

"Damned by faint praise," Jane sighed, but his eyes twinkled at her. "Would you prefer a white?"

"No. This is wonderful," she said quickly. "I prefer reds." Which he already knew, or he wouldn't have ordered it, she knew.

"Good," he said. "Ah, our old friend is here."

And there goes the evening, Lisbon thought as she turned to look, plastering a smile on her face.

Erika was indeed making an entrance, turning heads in a deep red dress with a plunging neckline, diamonds sparkling around her neck. Lisbon was very glad she hadn't worn her red dress, but now she felt downright matronly.

Jane got to his feet to welcome their guest, navigating the European cheek kissing with aplomb. "Erika, lovely to see you again. You look splendid as always. I'm sure you remember my wife, Teresa?"

"Patrick, you look wonderful," Erika replied with a smile. "Married life must agree with you. And with you, Teresa. I'm so glad we could manage to meet up while you're in town."

"It's great to see you," Lisbon managed to say, hoping she sounded sincere.

Jane pushed in Erika's chair and sat back down. "Wine, Erika?"

"I'd love some, thank you." Erika aimed a smile at Lisbon, who was sipping at her own glass. "Not trying for a baby yet? You haven't got much time to waste, dear."

Lisbon choked a little on her wine, but Jane's hand landed on her bare knee as he said, "I'm afraid I'm being selfish. I want Teresa all to myself. What about you, Erika? No desire to remarry?"

Erika shrugged. "I've had offers, of course. But I haven't yet found one worthy of abandoning the joys of single life. I'm a little surprised you remarried, Patrick. Surely after all those years of single-minded pursuit, you must have enjoyed the freedom to do as you please?"

Jane chuckled. "Freedom is, as they say, just another word for nothing left to lose. What it taught me is that I'm happiest when I'm with Teresa. Fortunately she was willing to take me on permanently." His thumb stroked her knee affectionately.

"Some days it's more of a pain than others," Lisbon muttered. Then she bit her lip, worried she was blowing her cover.

Jane leaned over to kiss her. "But I always make it worth your while, don't I, darling?"

She cocked her head to one side as if considering it, which made him grin. "So far, yes," she relented.

"Always keeping me on my toes," Jane remarked as the waiter approached with menus.

They ordered dinner, and then Jane engaged Erika in small talk about things to do and see in the area, which Lisbon half listened to as she surreptitiously scanned the room for anyone watching them. Jane squeezed her knee to let her know he wanted her attention.

"Teresa wanted to buy me a new pair of shoes. Is there a good place here, or should we stop in Italy on our way home?"

Erika looked thoughtful. "I'm afraid I don't know much about men's shoes. I do have a friend here who has discerning tastes in such things, however. I could introduce you."

"Thanks," Lisbon said, not having to fake her eagerness. "I'd appreciate that. Our schedule is pretty flexible, if you could let us know what's convenient for him."

"As it happens, he's having a little soirée tomorrow night. I'll ask if he'd mind my bringing you both, but I'm sure it won't be a problem."

"What do you say, Teresa? Feel like a party?" Jane asked.

"Sure. It would be nice to meet new people," Lisbon replied. She'd been hoping for a faster timeline, but she'd take what she could get. "What kind of soirée? Dressy?"

"Well, yes." Erika smiled, making a show of looking at Lisbon's dress. "What you have on will be fine. No one really expects Americans to be fashionable."

Lisbon blinked, processing the insult as she heard Jane draw a breath to respond. She hurried to say, "Maybe you could recommend a place for Patrick to shop next time he buys me a dress. Though the sentimental value is more important to me than being fashionable."

"Oh, no offense intended, dear. Patrick knows what suits you." Erika looked a bit smug, but Lisbon decided to let it pass. They needed her cooperation, and hadn't Jane told her to ignore anything Erika said about either of them?

"Yes, he does." Lisbon smiled at Jane. "Uh, I think I'll go freshen up before our food gets here."

"Oh, good idea," Erika said, getting up as Lisbon did.

Jane stood too, kissing Lisbon soundly before saying, "Hurry back, love."

"Behave," she said quietly, more out of habit than anything else. He grinned, amused, as he sat back down.

Lisbon didn't need to relieve herself, so she hoped to wash her hands and check her hair, then get back to the table before she had to talk to Erika. Unfortunately, it seemed all Erika wanted to do was touch up her impeccable makeup.

"If you don't mind a little advice, dear, you're trying a little too hard," Erika said as they stood at the sinks.

"Oh?" She'd take acting tips from Jane, but not from Erika.

"The lipstick all over him is a little heavy handed. I understand how difficult it must be to try to hold onto Patrick's attention, but there's no need to worry." Erika fluffed her hair, which had grown out to shoulder length. "I'm not interested. And I'm sure he'll get over his attraction to me."

"I'm sure he will," Lisbon replied. "I've seen lots of women come and go in his life, and none of them have held his attention for long."

"Except you," Erika remarked.

Lisbon shrugged. "Well, I'm not just anyone."

"I suppose it makes sense," Erika mused. "After all those years together, you already know all his secrets. Including that he's still hung up on his wife."

"His first wife," Lisbon corrected. "And yes, I know she'll always have a special place in his heart. I'd think less of him if that weren't true."

Erika finished applying her lipstick. "If I were you, I'd wear something low cut. Patrick's definitely a breast man."

Lisbon smirked, remembering his fascination with hers their first night together. "Yes, he is. But he doesn't like other guys looking at his favorite view." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Ready? Our food should be coming any minute, and I'm starving."

Without waiting for a response, she left the restroom and went back to the table. Jane's face lit when he saw her, and he got up to give her a quick kiss and seat her just as the first course arrived.

Conversation over the meal was cordial, and Lisbon was proud of herself for not letting Erika get to her. Jane seemed to be enjoying himself, but then he was supposed to be catching up with a dear friend he hadn't seen in years.

"So," Erika remarked when they'd finished their entrees, "I hear you did a bit of traveling after you killed Red John. Anyplace interesting?"

"A lovely island with no extradition treaty with the U.S.," Jane replied. "It was beautiful, but lonely."

"Is that why you went back to the States?" Erika asked. "I was very surprised to hear about that."

"I went back for Teresa, and I stuck it out until I could convince her to run away with me." Jane put his hand on Lisbon's knee again, then slid it up her thigh until she gave him a warning glance. "It took longer than I thought."

Lisbon disliked this part of their cover, but Jane's memorable looks and extensive Google resume demanded they stick as closely to the truth as possible. He'd been off the radar on his island, so the CIA had planted a phony trail through questionable areas for him during that period, where he'd supposedly made a living gambling and doing other semi-legal things. Then, the story went, he'd come back to her because he missed her, cutting a deal with the FBI. And now that she'd yielded to his charms, he intended to ditch law enforcement for good and make his own way. With her as his sidekick, presumably, Lisbon thought grumpily.

Erika smiled at Lisbon. "How flattering for you, Teresa. He traveled the world and couldn't find anyone to compare to you."

Lisbon blushed at the look of undisguised adoration Jane was giving her. He picked up her hand, kissed it, and murmured, "Incomparable, yes. That's my Teresa."

"Oh, stop," she said, but it lacked conviction since she was very much enjoying the way his lips felt on her fingers.

Erika continued, "And you gave up your career and any chance of seeing your family again for love. You should sell your story to a romance novelist."

"Maybe I'll write it myself," she said. "I got plenty of practice writing fiction about Jane's antics at the CBI."

"Let's not talk about the bad old days," Jane said as the waiter arrived with dessert menus.

Erika put hers down immediately. "I'll just have coffee."

Lisbon reluctantly followed suit, though she wanted something chocolate after the evening she'd had. "Me, too."

"Now, my dear," Jane said, "I saw that look in your eye. If you want something, order it. You don't need to watch your weight; you're tiny. And I'd be happy to provide you with a workout later if you like."

Lisbon put her hand on his upper thigh, as close to his crotch as she dared. His expression didn't change, but she felt him stiffen. "No, dear," she replied. "I'm actually full."

Jane grinned, then summoned the waiter. "A cup of tea and the chocolate truffle assortment," he ordered. "And two coffees."

Lisbon muttered, "You think you're so smart, don't you?"

"Of course. You married me for my brilliant mind, didn't you?" he said innocently.

"No. I think it was more because of your tongue." It was only when Jane's expression turned gleeful that she realized how dirty that sounded. She'd only meant to refer to his powers of persuasion, but now she blushed fiercely as she recognized the double entendre and snatched her hand off his leg.

"Ah, young love," Erika said, her tone overly sweet.

Jane leaned over as if to whisper in Lisbon's ear, but instead he stuck his tongue in it. She jumped in surprise and gave an involuntary squeak, then slapped at his chest as he settled back into his chair. "Behave," she hissed.

Unrepentant, Jane flashed her a smug smile. "But it's our honeymoon. The one time in our lives everybody expects us to be horny and sappy. Why waste it behaving?"

He had a point, she thought. It's not like she cared what Erika, or anyone else in this restaurant, thought. She took a gulp of the wine and said, "You're right, Snookums. Take me on the table, quick, before the waiter comes back."

She'd timed it perfectly; Jane nearly snorted wine out his nose. She helpfully patted him on the back as he spluttered, until at last he gave a honking cough into his napkin, took a deep breath, and regained control of himself. "You're an evil, evil woman," he rasped out, grinning madly at her.

"I thought you liked your women evil," she said.

"No, I like my women good. Very, very good."

"Then you're in luck, because there are several things I'm very, very good at," she replied.

Jane opened his mouth, but seemed stuck for what to say. They stared at each other for a second, until they both burst into laughter.

"Nicely done, Teresa," Jane finally said, wiping at his eyes. "I always knew you had a streak of mischief in you, buried under all that professionalism."

"You never want to start a prank war with me, either," she informed him. Then she smiled sweetly at Erika. "I'm so sorry, Erika. We shouldn't be ignoring our guest. So tell me, out of all the places you've been since we last saw you, which was your favorite?"

"Mm. Croatia was lovely, though I am rather fond of Dubai as well. I highly recommend either if you're doing the rounds of countries that don't have extradition treaties with the U.S."

Jane took a sip of wine and said, "I thought I'd take Teresa to Bhutan."

Erika shrugged. "Very scenic, I hear."

The waiter interrupted with the dessert and drinks, and Jane amused himself by holding out a truffle, wafting it under Lisbon's nose when she wouldn't take it. Then, with a sigh, he popped it into his own mouth, chewing and making ecstatic noises. "Oh, these are delicious," he sighed happily. "It's a good thing you don't want any, Teresa. I don't think I could bring myself to share them."

Lisbon knew reverse psychology when she heard it. She sipped her coffee, unperturbed, though she did slide her foot along his ankle while he was sipping his tea. He shot her an amused look over the rim of the teacup and winked.

She was glad to know she wasn't the only one counting the minutes until this dinner was over.

mmm

The rest of the meal passed without incident, and soon they were saying goodbye to Erika, who promised to call them with the details of tomorrow's party. Then they headed back to their room. Jane heaved a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind him, loosening his tie. "Well, that went well."

Then he noticed Lisbon looking at him, arms crossed and stance defiant. She hadn't even taken off those high heels, which must be hurting her by now. "What?" he asked, quickly reviewing the evening to figure out when he'd pissed her off.

"Go ahead," she grumbled. "Tell me everything I did wrong."

Was she expecting a critique? Jane frowned. He did usually tease her about her acting, but she hadn't had to act much tonight, and he had no complaints. "I have no notes," he replied.

"Really." Her flat tone told him she didn't believe him for a second.

"Really," he assured her.

"You're not going to tell me a wife on her honeymoon should act more lovey-dovey?"

Jane smiled. "No. Your teasing me and giving me a hard time was far more realistic."

"It was?" She looked adorably confused.

"Yes. It fits with what she remembers of us. Besides, you established the balance of power in our relationship, so she knows she's not dealing with just me."

Lisbon snorted. "Right. Because I'm the one in charge."

"Yes."

"Jane, even when I was the one in charge, I wasn't!"

"But you are. You just haven't realized it yet." He went over to her and laid a hand on her cheek. "There's an old saying that in every relationship, there is the one who kisses and the one who allows the kiss. And you are the one who allows the kiss. Sometimes." He leaned forward to kiss her gently, proving his point.

She stared at him when they parted. "You're the one who was practically untouchable for ten years!"

"How many times did I hug you during those years?" He knew she remembered every single one, even if she hadn't counted. "And how many times did you hug me?"

"I—" Lisbon faltered, distress beginning to show as she realized the answer was none. Not once.

"It's all right," he said tenderly. "You're not a physically demonstrative person. Most control freaks aren't, and you learned to hide your emotions young. Being a leader in law enforcement just reinforced that. Besides, I freely admit that a couple of those hugs had ulterior motives."

"Like picking my pocket," she grumbled. Without warning, she slugged him in the shoulder, hard.

He reeled back a step. "Ow!"

"That was for that sunset on the cliff," she told him.

"Fair enough," he had to admit. "But back to my point: I'm the needy one in this relationship. And now Erika knows that."

"You're the..." Lisbon trailed off, perplexed.

Jane realized he'd just been given a glimpse into the fears Lisbon had brought into this relationship. She saw herself as the needy one, the one with more invested. The one who'd be devastated if it ended. For someone who'd run from her engagement as a young woman and had had, to his knowledge, one serious relationship since, that had to be terrifying.

"Teresa," he said, very gently, "think about it. I married young. I was faithful to her, even years after she died. I hang onto things, and I have...I have no idea how to fall out of love. Or if I'm even capable of it. If you left me, I'd follow you. I'd try everything I could think of to get you back. You'd probably be forced to shoot me to get rid of me."

"So you'd stalk me? Very romantic." She tried for a dry tone, but he could see she was affected by his argument.

"Probably. I'm a little obsessive, you know."

"Just a little," she agreed. But her distress had vanished, making way for a muted wonder as she examined their relationship in a new light.

He hoped she would come to accept his view of things, because feeling in control would keep her from feeling trapped and wanting to run. It would keep her from growing to resent him and his influence on her life.

It would keep her from torturing herself with jealousy over Erika Flynn.

"That's why I wanted to see if we could make a fake marriage work. Because I want to marry you, Teresa. I want your promise you will never leave me, that you'll keep loving me no matter what. Because if I don't belong with you, I don't belong anywhere." He was choking himself up with imagined despair, so he decided it was time to stop talking. He turned toward the bathroom, pulling his tie off.

He'd only taken a single step when Lisbon grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around and engulfing him in a bone-crushing hug. Jane froze in surprise, but a second later his arms went around her instinctively, and he buried his face in her hair.

They stood like that for a long time. Jane rubbed her back gently, hearing in her tight embrace all the words she couldn't quite say. It was the hug of someone who never intended to let go, who would never walk away. It was a silent promise, an answer to the question he hadn't asked her yet.

He smiled, then kissed her temple. "Hey. You didn't fall asleep, did you?"

Her voice was muffled by his suit jacket. "No."

"Let's go to bed, hm? Big day tomorrow." He'd planned not to make love to her tonight, worried she'd attribute his arousal to Erika instead of herself, but now he decided he'd leave the decision in her hands.

With a sigh, she let go of him, leaving one hand on his shoulder to balance as she toed off her shoes. She was yawning as she turned for him to unzip her, and Jane had a flash of almost painfully intense longing for this kind of domestic life with her, undressing at the end of a long day. Washing dishes together. Arguing about how to fold clean towels and socks.

He wanted all those things with her. But what he truly yearned for, with all his heart, was to grow old with her.

He got into his pajamas and brushed his teeth while she scrubbed off her makeup, and then she took a washcloth to his face to erase her lipstick mark. He pouted while she scrubbed at it. "Will you give me another one tomorrow?"

"Every day," she said, then grinned. "Cho will get so sick of it he'll buy me the kind that doesn't wear off for Christmas."

"And I'll hide it in the back of the medicine cabinet," Jane smiled.

She dabbed at his lips, then kissed them. "Bed. I'll be there in a minute."

Jane settled himself in the sheets, turned on his side to wait for her. It was only a couple of minutes before she joined him, looking sexy and bridal in her white silk gown. She turned off the lights and slid into his arms, settling herself against him.

Lisbon was usually a post-coital-only cuddler, but tonight she was apparently prepared to indulge him. He yawned, one hand sliding down to cup her luscious bottom. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she replied, tucking her face into his shoulder.

Jane's contented smile was still on his face when he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **The first section of this is M, so skip if that's not your thing. And thank you for letting me know you enjoyed the last chapter!

**Chapter 4**

Lisbon woke slowly, gradually becoming aware that she was on her back, naked from the waist up, and pleasantly aroused. It wasn't the first time Jane had woken her this way; he loved to experiment with the best places and ways to touch her, and he really was a breast man. Finding him on his side, propped up on his elbow while his other hand kneaded her breast, was not surprising.

"Mm." She smiled at his look of intense concentration as his thumb teased her erect nipple, then probed the crinkly skin of her areola.

"Good morning," he murmured, returning her smile as his gaze slid up to meet hers. His voice had that morning huskiness she loved, and his hair was a sexy mess.

She lifted a hand to run through his wild curls, and he turned his head to plant a kiss in her palm.

"Good morning," she replied. "What are you up to?" Not that she had to ask; she could feel his erection poking her thigh.

"Oh, nothing," he grinned. He slid his hand up to her neck, then her chin, turning her head so he could kiss her, slow and sweet.

This was how he was in the morning, when they had time. He would spend hours in bed playing with her if she let him. Of course, they rarely had the time, and she even more rarely had patience. For her, sex had always been about release, and she could take only so much stimulation before she just wanted to come.

Jane, with his insatiable curiosity and his tendency to manipulate, wasn't satisfied with just making her come, though. He wanted to know how she reacted to everything, how her sensitivity varied with her monthly cycle, how she looked, felt, sounded, smelled, and tasted when he touched every inch of her.

She'd never thought of herself as susceptible to words, but Jane had once bragged he could make her come with only his voice and his little finger. And he had, his husky voice whispering dirty images to her until she was writhing and moaning, desperate for his touch—and then he'd used his little finger to flick her clit, sending her over the edge. She'd screamed so hard her throat had been sore afterward.

Wet with the memory, she rolled onto her side and threw her leg over his hip. Jane said, "Huh uh," against her lips and rolled her onto her back again.

"Jane," she whined, playing along even though they both knew she could wrestle him into any position she wanted.

"I want to play," he said, looking down at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Fine," she said, mock grudgingly. "But I get to play too." She reached down, bypassing his erection to finger his balls.

Jane drew in a sharp breath as she found a certain spot. In a choked voice, he said, "We can take the edge off first."

She smirked at him. "Great idea." He wasn't the only one who'd learned a few things since they started sleeping together.

He smirked back, then gathered her nightgown up to her waist and pulled it over her head. Before she could reach for his pajamas, he pushed her onto her stomach, plowing into her before she could get her knees under her for leverage.

This wasn't her favorite position; she preferred to be a more active participant. But she was so hot this wasn't going to take long if he kept shoving into her so hard the bed shook and creaked with each thrust. She fisted her hands in the bottom sheet and held on, unable to stop the little huffing cries he seemed to force out of her with every stroke.

Jane groaned, lowering himself to nip at her shoulder blade as he paused to reposition his hands. "You feel so good, Teresa," he panted. "Why did I wait so long?"

"Because...you're...an idiot," she managed, feeling the pressure building inside her. This was going to be a big one.

"I am," he agreed. "Should've...whisked you off to...the nearest hotel room...after you got me...out of detention." He groaned again, deep and long. "Tell me you're close, love."

"Yeah, oh yeah, right there—ah!" Lisbon began to pant as her body tensed, ready for the explosion. "Oh, God, Jane!"

"Come on, I've got you," he grunted, speeding up.

Lisbon was dimly aware she was shouting, but she couldn't process anything except the way Jane's cock was pounding into her, prolonging the orgasm that was convulsing her body over and over, as if her body was under his control. It certainly wasn't under hers anymore.

It seemed like a long time before she collapsed on the bed, out of breath and sated, and Jane pushed as far into her as he could go and bellowed out his orgasm. Then he fell on top of her, heaving in air like he'd run a marathon.

After a minute, Lisbon felt lightheaded from lack of air and got her elbows under her so she could roll to her side, pushing his weight off her.

"Sorry, love," he whispered, sliding an arm around her as he scooted into a spooning position. "Didn't think I was going to make it to the end there."

"You did great," she assured him, picking up his hand from her belly and lacing their fingers.

"You were really into it." She could hear the grin in his voice.

"Nice work," she yawned.

Jane snickered in her ear, nuzzling her neck. "Thanks, Boss."

"Don't call me that," she warned. "I'm gonna go back to sleep. Do whatever you want, just don't wake me up again."

"Okay. Don't be surprised if you have some really hot dreams, though," Jane chuckled.

mmm

The next time Lisbon woke, Jane was curled up next to her, snuffling into her shoulder, one hand grasping her breast. She could see his eyes moving beneath his closed lids, but it seemed to be a normal dream rather than the nightmares he sometimes suffered.

She rolled over to face him and kissed his forehead, pleased when he smiled and muttered her name. His hand resettled itself on her upper breast, squeezing gently.

She didn't want to disturb his sleep, but she really needed to pee. When she couldn't stand it any longer, she gently wriggled out of his grasp and slid out of bed. Jane rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into her spot on the pillow with a grunt.

Lisbon went to the bathroom, then started the coffeemaker and hunted in the covers for her nightgown. After a minute, she found it and slipped it on, glancing at Jane in time to see him quickly close his eyes.

"Gotcha, possum," she said. "You can make tea after the coffee's done."

Jane opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. "Nah, I'll just wait for room service."

Lisbon realized it was only fifteen minutes until their standing order arrived. "You better get dressed, then." She went to the closet to get her robe.

Jane levered himself out of bed with a groan, then headed into the bathroom. Lisbon heard the shower come on just as her coffee finished brewing. By the time she'd sipped half the cup, Jane was out of the shower and pulling on clean underwear and pants. He stopped to give her a kiss before putting a shirt on, and she put her mug down to duck into the bathroom as room service arrived.

After breakfast, Lisbon decided she should get in the shower, although she wouldn't have minded going back to bed. As she opened the dresser drawer to grab some underwear to take into the bathroom with her, Jane wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Seriously, do you have a stash of Viagra or something?" she exclaimed.

Jane released her, and looking over her shoulder she saw that she'd offended him. "Teresa! I'll have you know I do not need pharmaceutical help. If my sex drive seems excessive to you, I will try to control myself, but—"

"I'm not complaining," Lisbon assured him, turning to face him. "I was joking."

"It wasn't funny," Jane sulked, arms folded.

Lisbon was surprised that Jane, normally so self-confident, had the same fragile ego as any man when it came to sex. "Sorry," she sighed.

"Anyway," Jane continued, not mollified at all, "I wasn't making a sexual overture. I was merely showing affection. Am I not allowed to do that?"

"Of course you are. In private, anyway," she replied. Remembering their conversation last night, she opened her arms and stepped toward him, but he backed away. "You don't want a hug?" She was worried now.

"Not a pity hug, no," he snapped.

Lisbon bit her lip. "It wasn't a pity hug, but whatever. I'm trying to apologize. How can I make it up to you?" When he didn't immediately reply, she ventured, "Do you want me to go buy something scandalously low cut for tonight?"

Jane frowned. "No. Why would I want that?"

"Well, you have a thing for my boobs. Erika said I should wear something low cut." She realized how stupid it was as soon as she'd said it.

Jane rolled his eyes. "Teresa, didn't I tell you not to listen to anything she said about us?"

"Yes," she sighed.

Jane heaved a sigh too. "Look. I admit I spend a ridiculous amount of time thinking about your breasts. And other body parts. And I very much appreciate looking at them when I have the chance. But I don't like other men looking at them, even when it's for a case, and I know you're uncomfortable on display. So tonight I would prefer you to wear something you feel good in, so you can concentrate on our assignment."

"I'll be concentrating on the job, don't worry," she said. "I guess I'll go get in the shower now. What do you want to do today?"

"Do you want a new dress? We could go shopping if you want."

"No, I don't need a new dress." She hated dress shopping, though she suspected that Jane would enjoy it.

"Why don't I make you an appointment at the spa? It would be perfectly normal for a woman in your position to go have her hair done and get a facial and mani-pedi."

Lisbon grimaced. "If you think I should."

"I do. Just relax and enjoy it."

"And what will you do?"

"I might read a bit, relax by the pool."

"Okay." She was a little alarmed at the idea of him being on his own for a large chunk of time. "If you promise to stay out of trouble."

"I'll do my best," he grinned.

She put her arms around his neck, relieved when he didn't back away, and kissed him. He kissed her back immediately, easing her mind, and when they parted, he smiled at her. "We could both use a little time to ourselves, I think."

"Yeah." They were both used to being on their own; even though they'd barely spent a night apart since Islamorada, during the day they were often separated, and after work they usually took some time to unwind by themselves before meeting for dinner. Being together 24/7 was taking its toll, even though she hadn't really thought about it. Trust Jane to spot the problem and do something about it.

"Then I'll call the spa while you're in the shower." He gave her a light kiss, then a little pat on her ass as he moved past her toward the phone.

mmm

Lisbon was not a spa person. When she was younger she hadn't had much extra money, and after she became a cop she hadn't seen the point in spending a lot of time on her appearance. Annie, introduced to the joys of the spa by Jane, had dragged her to one for her seventeenth birthday, and she'd accompanied Grace for a mani-pedi on a "Mommy's day out" after Maddie was born. But she'd never gone by herself, and never to a spa in a fancy hotel where everyone thought she was the wife of a wealthy man. It was an entirely different world.

After three hours, she emerged feeling pampered and glamorous. This was a great way to spend the afternoon, she decided. She'd never have the patience to reproduce this up-do, but it was perfect for the party tonight, she hoped.

Anxious to see Jane's reaction, she headed back to their room. He'd spent the morning swimming while she relaxed in their room, napping and reading. They'd had lunch together in a little cafe nearby, and then she'd set off for her appointment. She was sure she'd find him napping, but their room was empty.

Maybe he'd gone to sit by the pool? She headed up to the roof and looked around. It took a moment to spot him, because he was mostly obscured by Erika Flynn perched on the edge of his chaise, her hand resting on his naked chest.

A spurt of jealousy burned through her, but she swallowed it down. She couldn't let Erika think she had the upper hand. Reminding herself that she looked and smelled amazing and that she was the one who'd gotten the sexy wake-up call from the man in question, she summoned a smile and went over to them. "Erika, how nice to see you again."

Erika smiled up at her, either not surprised or hiding it well. "Teresa, I was wondering where you were. Lovely hairstyle. Did you have it done here? I've heard the spa is amazing."

"It is. I might go for a massage tomorrow," Lisbon replied as Jane got smoothly to his feet and kissed her hello. "Maybe a couples massage."

"That," Jane said with a grin, "is a wonderful idea, love. You look fantastic. Have a seat. Or...let's adjourn to the lounge. You aren't wearing any sunscreen."

She was grateful for his thoughtfulness. Unlike Erika, who had a light tan, and Jane, who despite his blond hair never seemed to burn, she would be bright red in no time if she sat out here very long. "That sounds great. Up here? Or we could go downstairs and have tea." It was late afternoon, after all. And the various eateries in the hotel all had their special function, so she bet the rooftop lounge was mostly about alcohol.

"Tea always gets my vote," Jane said, turning to put his shirt on over his shorts. Then he picked up his book. "That okay with you, Erika?"

"I should be going. I have a ton to do before tonight," Erika replied.

"Thanks for stopping by," Jane said. "See you there, then."

"I look forward to it. Great to see you, Teresa." Erika smiled at them, then headed for the elevator.

Jane picked up Lisbon's hand and inspected her manicure. She'd gone for French, finding it more practical than a color that might clash with some of her outfits. She'd been a little more daring with her toes, but she'd had to pass on the shades of red, not wanting to bring up bad memories for Jane. She could never get a red pedicure again, not as long as they were together. She'd decided on robin's egg blue, a playful shade.

"Nice," Jane said, stepping back to look at her sandal-clad feet.

"Thanks. And thanks for the suggestion. I enjoyed it."

He smiled. "Good. Your timing was impeccable; I was seriously considering pushing her into the pool."

Lisbon snickered. "I'd pay to see that. What was she doing here?"

"She came to tell me about the party, which she did. But she was also fishing, trying to figure out how solid our marriage is." He put a hand on her back, guiding her toward the elevator.

She wouldn't insult him by asking if he'd managed to convince Erika he was off the market. "Big surprise."

"She doesn't give up easily," Jane remarked. "And she likes a challenge. We should be prepared for her to up her game. She won't feel confident that I'll help her until she's seduced me; it's what she's used to."

Lisbon thought about that as they got in the empty elevator. "So she's going to keep trying to have sex with you until she succeeds."

Jane shrugged. "It's not really about the physical act. She needs to feel like she's seduced my mind, has me under her spell. She won't trust me if she thinks I'm thinking for myself or am under your influence."

"Do we need her to trust you?" Lisbon wondered as they got off on their floor. There was no one in the hallway, but she kept her voice low anyway. "If she introduces us to the guy tonight, we're all set, right?"

"Maybe. I'm betting she's already seduced him, though. She could wreck the whole thing if she's afraid she won't get her reward."

Lisbon sighed. Once they were safely in their room, she said, "So do we need to pretend to be fighting?"

"Not openly. We might need to mingle separately for part of the night, though. Try to spend some time with our contact's wife, if he has one."

"Hopefully she speaks English," Lisbon sighed.

"Well, he will. Arms dealers have to be able to deal with Americans, since we are the world's top exporter of weapons. Our CIA handler is supposed to be there, but we're not supposed to know him, so try to meet as many other people as you can. We need to figure out who's running guns and who's not."

"I remember the briefing," Lisbon said, rolling her eyes.

"Good. Now, shall I change so we can go for tea, or would you prefer to nap?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"And mess up this hairdo? Forget it, buster. Tea is all you're getting until after this stupid party."

"Hoist on my own petard," Jane sighed, grinning.

mmm

Jane felt like the richest man in the world walking into the party with Lisbon on his arm, sexy and classy in her red dress, Louboutin shoes, and the diamonds he'd bought her this afternoon while she was at the spa. He was glad he'd quashed the low-cut dress idea; the women here were fashionable but conservative. There was not a plunging neckline to be seen, even on Erika, who made her way through the crowd to greet them.

"Patrick, Teresa. I'm so glad you could make it!" she exclaimed, kissing their cheeks. "Come on, let me introduce you to our host."

Jane followed her, glancing down at Lisbon. She was hiding her nerves well, smiling at the people they passed and staying close enough to him to suggest intimacy without clinging to him. Years of CBI fundraisers had honed her poise in social situations, but she would never enjoy mixing with rich strangers.

Erika led them to a group of men standing to one side. From their attire, shoes, and expensive watches, Jane deduced that these were successful businessmen, some legit, some not so much. Reading people from different cultures was always more challenging, but some things were universal. These men were all kings, though the size of their kingdoms might vary. The fact that no women were included suggested they were talking business, though he couldn't follow the Arabic.

"Mansoor," Erika purred, sidling up to an older, stocky man in a charcoal grey Italian suit. "I'd like to introduce my old friend Patrick Jane. Oh, and his wife Teresa. Patrick, Teresa, this is our host, Mansoor Ajram."

Ajram smiled broadly, reaching out to shake Jane's hand. "Welcome to my home. I am pleased to have you here. Erika has told me you are quite an interesting man, Patrick. And I can see for myself you are blessed with a beautiful wife."

"Yes, I am. Thank you so much for having us," Jane replied with a smile. "We're enjoying your beautiful city very much."

"Very good. Join us. What will you have to drink?" He motioned to one of the waiters. "Scotch?"

"Perfect," Jane smiled, glancing at Lisbon. "Darling?"

"Oh," Erika said, "I'll introduce Teresa to our hostess. Come on, dear, let's leave the men to their boring old business."

Lisbon concealed her disgust well; he was sure he was the only one who noticed it in the moment before she said, "Of course. See you later, darling."

"Have fun," he called as she and Erika left.

Ajram introduced Jane to his friends, and the discussion continued in English out of courtesy to him. He listened more than he spoke, showing deference to his host and the older men, but when Ajram asked why Jane had chosen Beirut as a stop on his honeymoon, he took the opportunity to talk about his supposed time in the Middle East on the run from murder charges in the U.S. It was all going very well until someone interrupted, tapping on Jane's shoulder.

"Yes?" he said, concealing his annoyance and his surprise at being approached by their CIA contact.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir, but I believe your wife has been taken ill. In the parlor."

Jane looked around, not seeing Lisbon anywhere in the large room. "Where?"

The man pointed, and Jane left the group without excusing himself. He weaved his way through groups of chatting people, managing not to spill any drinks in his hurry, until he found Lisbon. A large man was carrying her, but she was still conscious, moving her head and arms weakly.

"Teresa!" He caught her hand as he reached her, and she gripped it tightly, eyelids fluttering. He turned to Erika, who was beside him. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She was fine, and then she said she felt tired. Next thing I knew, she was fainting on the sofa." Erika looked unhappy, he noted as he turned back to Lisbon. "I asked Rafiq to help me get her out to my car so I could take her back to the hotel."

There was so much about that speech Jane found suspicious that he hardly knew where to start. But right now, all he cared about was Lisbon. "Thank you. But I'll take care of her now." He turned to Rafiq, who surrendered her limp body easily enough. Jane couldn't carry her as the larger man had, but once set on her feet, Lisbon managed to stay upright, leaning against him. She wasn't unconscious, he realized with relief, just sedated.

"There's no need," Erika said. "I'll look after her. She was so worried about interrupting your evening."

"It's already interrupted," he replied. "Please apologize to Mansoor for us and tell him we hope to meet again when my wife is feeling better."

Then he turned his back on her and led Lisbon carefully out to the front door, where several cabs were already waiting to ferry guests home from the party. Getting into the first one, he settled her in his arms in the back seat, her head resting on his shoulder, leaving him to think.

What had he interrupted? Lisbon wasn't ill; she'd shown no signs of sickness earlier, and she would have told him if she felt bad enough to jeopardize their assignment. Obviously she'd been drugged, but why? The posh crowd at that party wasn't likely to harbor kidnappers, though it couldn't be ruled out. Probably not human trafficking; she was a bit old for that, and those victims were usually poor girls with little or no family to miss them. Lisbon was, as far as anyone there knew, the new wife of a wealthy man, who could be expected to tear the world apart looking for her. Ransom was more likely.

Or something more sinister. Had their cover been blown? There were plenty of groups in the region who'd find a political use for an FBI agent. He couldn't keep his mind from picturing her in one of those horrible beheading videos. Jane held her closer and buried his face in her hair, trying to calm down. The unfamiliar scents of the spa's hair products didn't help him much, though.

He turned his mind from the why to the who. Lisbon was a cop on duty; she would have been careful about her alcohol consumption and from whom she accepted drinks. And Erika should have been aware of any dangerous characters and steered her away.

Unless Erika was the dangerous character in question. Lisbon didn't trust her, but she thought they had the same goal in mind, so she wouldn't have expected Erika to attack her. The CIA agent's intervention argued for this—it wasn't in their interest to interrupt him unless they thought things weren't going to plan.

Had Erika given up on seducing him and thought she'd use Lisbon as leverage? Could she be that stupid? Did she not realize he wouldn't hesitate to remove any threat to Lisbon, permanently?

Maybe. She didn't have the details of his recent life, he felt sure.

They arrived at the hotel, and Jane refused several offers of help from the solicitous staff. He did agree to a visit from the concierge doctor, though, who arrived shortly after Jane had gotten Lisbon settled on the bed and checked her exposed skin for needle marks.

"She's breathing steadily, and her heart rate is normal for sleep," Jane told the doctor, an older man with an easy smile that probably made it easy for most people to trust him. Not Jane, though. Not with Lisbon's life. The few people he trusted that much were in Austin or California.

"She has been sedated. Rohypnol, possibly, though it can be difficult to tell," the doctor said after examining her. "She seems quite healthy otherwise. I would not worry." He got up and patted Jane's shoulder. "But I might find some new friends to party with."

"How long will she be out?"

"Four to six hours, most likely. She will probably not remember much about what happened." The doctor frowned. "Were you with her the entire time? I could send my nurse up to look for...less visible signs of assault."

Jane swallowed hard. "She was never alone with anyone. No need for that."

"Good. I am glad. Call me if she does not wake in six hours or shows any distress. But I think she will sleep it off and be herself by breakfast."

"Thank you, doctor." Jane tipped him well, then showed him out. After a few minutes to calm himself down, he went back into the bedroom and began undressing her, wanting her to be comfortable but also needing to see for himself that nobody had hurt her. Her underwear was intact and dry, which he took as a good sign. He didn't know for sure that she'd been with Erika the entire time, but he thought it unlikely that Lisbon would have gone somewhere alone with a man she didn't know.

He slipped her nightgown on, then began to unpin her hair, stroking it gently. He wished desperately to be able to talk to her, to hear her reassure him that she was fine. This reminded him of that horrible night he'd spent watching over her in the hospital after he'd found her in that abandoned house with her face painted in Partridge's blood. He'd wanted desperately to talk to her then, too, though he'd known it was unlikely she'd have anything to tell him about the case. He'd just wanted to hear her voice.

"You're safe. I've got you," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

He'd agreed to this case thinking he could play the CIA and FBI against each other and get released from his term of indentured servitude. Not that he necessarily intended to go anywhere, but it was the principle of the thing. He'd also thought he and Lisbon could use the time away. Playing honeymooners in a luxury hotel and fingering a few arms dealers sounded almost like a vacation. He'd never considered Lisbon could be in real danger.

Obviously, he needed to rethink this whole thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews of the last chapter! They were inspiring, so here's the next one!

**Chapter 5**

About an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Jane made sure Lisbon was securely tucked in, then went to answer it. "You took longer than I expected," he said to Erika, standing back to let her pass.

"I needed to make the rounds and lay some groundwork for our next step," Erika replied. "Since you couldn't be bothered to complete your assignment."

She sounded annoyed, Jane realized in astonishment as he closed the door. "You'll have to pardon me for putting my wife's health before the job," he said dryly.

Erika rolled her eyes. "Oh please. It's not as if she was really your wife."

"Yes, Erika," he ground out, "it is as if she was really my wife. Nothing is more important to me than Teresa's safety and wellbeing. And if I decide this assignment puts her in danger, she and I will be on the next flight out of here. So you have one chance to convince me she wasn't really in danger tonight."

"Of course not. She wasn't feeling well—"

Jane took her elbow and steered her toward the door. "Nice to see you again, Erika. Send us a postcard sometime."

"Wait, wait." Erika pulled out of his grip. "All right. Fine. Someone may have put something in her drink. But she wasn't in danger. I was with her the entire time."

"Then you must have some idea of who drugged her. Was it Rafiq?"

"My driver? No. He only came in when I called him."

"Erika, I'm tired and I'm angry. Tell me who drugged her and why, or leave." Jane folded his arms.

"Patrick." She gave him a sly smile. "You surely don't suspect me? What would I have to gain from drugging her and distracting you from doing the job that gets me my return ticket home?"

"You tell me," Jane replied, now convinced he'd guessed right. "But my guess is that you didn't intend for me to find out about it until much later. You planned to have your friend bring her back and then tell me she didn't feel well and left. Why?"

"Well, for one thing, she's a terrible actress. Really, I don't see how you put up with it." Erika shrugged, then added, "Can we sit? My feet are killing me."

Jane led her into the suite's main room, claiming one of the chairs instead of the sofa to put some distance between them. Erika lounged on the sofa, kicking off her very high heels with a sigh of relief.

"You didn't go to the trouble of drugging her because you thought she'd blow our cover," Jane retorted. "Why?"

"I thought we should have a chat. Just you and me. And poor Teresa is so terribly jealous, she hardly leaves you alone."

"Well, since you've gone to so much trouble, by all means, let's chat." Jane controlled his temper, but it was difficult. He knew she was a sociopath, but drugging Lisbon just to get him alone seemed extreme.

"It's just us, Patrick. You don't have to keep up the act," she said. "I know you're not really married. Was it her idea?"

"Mine," Jane said firmly. "We are a couple, Erika. Roll your eyes all you like, but that won't change."

"Patrick." Erika sounded like a parent trying to explain something to a stubborn child for the umpteenth time. "I know it's hard, trying to get back into the world after such a long time. It must be tempting to take what's offered instead of going after what you really want. And I'm sure you feel you owe it to her, after she stuck by you all those years, hoping you'd notice her. We all want to feel desired. It's a basic human need. But you're only hurting her in the long run. Part of her must know she's not what you need."

Jane would have laughed if he weren't so angry. Instead, he forced himself to appear relaxed and open. "So you've become a psychologist?"

"Well, I was a matchmaker. A very good one. Psychology is merely another name for what I do." She crossed her legs slowly. "We both know you're not contradicting me because I'm right."

"So you've decided to save me from the woman I love?" Jane asked. "Ambitious. But then, you always were."

"True. And we both know love is merely a biochemical reaction that interferes with clear thinking." She smirked at him. "You'll thank me for this someday soon."

Unlikely, Jane thought. "In your own twisted way, you're trying to be kind. I understand that. Which is why I haven't thrown you out. But just because you haven't experienced love doesn't mean it doesn't exist. And that's what Teresa gives me that you never could."

"But isn't real love possible only between equals? And we both know Teresa isn't your equal."

"No, she's not. She's my better, and yours, too. The fact that you don't recognize it is proof." Jane smiled wryly. "Despite what you've done to her, she'll still want to go through with this assignment. And she won't try to get back at you, because she's a truly good person. You don't understand the value of a truly good person in your life, because you've never had one. You've never had anyone who didn't use you."

"Please. I use men. I don't let them use me," Erika scoffed.

"On the contrary. They're using you too. Using you to make them feel good about themselves. To bolster their fragile egos. To get back at their wives. There's always a reason, and it isn't about you."

"And what's your reason, Patrick?" She seemed unperturbed.

"I don't have one. I don't need you for anything, Erika. I have everything I need."

"Oh? Then why take this assignment? You must have had a goal in mind."

"I thought it would be fun to take Teresa somewhere glamorous on the taxpayer's dime. And it never hurts to have the CIA owe you a favor. But let me ask you the same question: why approach the CIA and offer to help? I'm not buying that you're homesick."

"Maybe I just wanted to see you again." She gave him a doe-eyed look that would have been very affecting if he didn't know it was completely fake.

"Try again."

"My money's running out. Mingling with the rich is expensive."

Plausible, he thought, but still not the whole story. "And your marks never buy you nice things."

"I prefer generous men. Most women do. Just ask your partner. She didn't buy herself those diamonds."

Jane reflected wryly that presenting Lisbon with expensive jewelry wasn't the way to thrill her. All it did was make her uncomfortable. "No, she didn't. I did, because that's what a doting husband does. She let me, because that's what a loving wife does."

"Patrick." Erika's laugh was rich and musical and, to Jane's ear, utterly without emotion. "Don't tell me she fooled you. Any woman would be thrilled by that necklace she was wearing. Maybe you really are in love. If so, it's not doing anything for your mental acuity."

Jane chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, Erika. I'm still smart enough to see through you. Whereas apparently your ego won't let you see that I'm not one of your marks."

"Oh, no," Erika said in mock contrition. "I don't think you're one of my marks, Patrick. How could a woman like me ever get the better of you? Oh, except wait, I did! How foolish did you feel when you realized I'd slipped out from under your nose? I so wish I'd been there to see your face."

"You would have been disappointed," Jane said. "You weren't in my custody; you were in the CBI's. It made no difference to me if you managed to escape. Except that Lisbon nearly choked trying not to say 'I told you so' every time she saw Wainwright for a week. Which was pretty amusing."

"Did she suspect you of colluding with me?" Erika asked.

"Yes, of course. Lisbon always suspected me when something strange happened," Jane reflected, smiling. "I refused to confirm or deny, just to annoy her. But she knows the truth now." He leaned forward, becoming serious. "Enough of Memory Lane. Whatever game you're playing, you'd better be prepared to play it without me. Because if I even think Teresa might be in danger, we'll be heading for the airport. I don't care what happens to you, Erika. You're a cold blooded killer, and you deserve whatever you get. You're never going to seduce me because I know what you are, and I'd sooner sleep with a snake. And I don't care about the CIA's problems; they have plenty of agents to do their dirty work. So think very, very carefully about your next move."

Erika yawned. "I always do, Patrick. But you're missing something."

Jane grinned. "You're thinking that Teresa won't give up on this assignment so easily. And that I'm besotted with her, so all she has to do is bat her eyes at me to convince me to keep at it."

"She does seem to have a way of bending you to her will," Erika smirked. "And since she is, as you say, a truly good person, I'm sure she won't want to walk away from a chance to help her country."

"No, she won't," Jane admitted. "But you see, Erika, while I would do anything for Teresa, it works both ways. She would do anything for me as well. I don't have to lie to her or trick her or hypnotize her. I can just tell her the truth: that I can't face losing her. That the very thought makes me an anxious mess. And she will get on the phone with our boss and call the whole thing off, then willingly go to the airport with me and kiss me once we're airborne to make me feel better."

That was, perhaps, an optimistic view of things, but Jane knew it was basically true. If Lisbon sensed he was in distress, her protective instincts would drive her to remove him from the situation if she possibly could.

Erika slipped her shoes back on. "Well," she sighed, "it was worth a try. You are a very handsome man, Patrick, and probably the only one I've ever met who's my equal. We could be very good together."

Jane wasn't fooled by her pretense of giving up, but he smiled benevolently at her. "Maybe if we'd met before you killed your husband, things would be different. But unlike you, I value family." He got to his feet as she did. "And a word of advice, Erika. You should look into what happened to the man who killed my family. Because that is what will happen to the next person to hurt my family."

"And you think Teresa is your family," Erika replied.

"Yes."

"Well, then. I'll proceed accordingly." She started toward the door, Jane following. "By the way, Mansoor found you interesting company. He's invited us all to lunch tomorrow. You won't need to worry I'll lure Teresa from your side; it will just be the four of us."

"The next time you and Teresa are alone, she won't be the one in danger," Jane grinned, opening the door. "What time are we invited for?"

"Noon. I'll see you there." Erika turned on the threshold, looking at him wistfully. "I do wish things had been different, Patrick. I'm not the woman I was."

"And I'm not the man I was. Good night." Jane closed the door firmly, then shook his head. Erika Flynn was definitely dangerous. He wasn't so keen on the idea of turning her loose in the same country with himself and Lisbon now that he'd met her again. Maybe he'd better come up with a way to get the arms dealer without granting Erika a pardon.

Or maybe he'd better marry Lisbon, get clear of the FBI, and whisk her off to Australia.

mmm

After midnight, Jane abandoned his vigil, satisfied that Lisbon was sleeping normally. He brushed his teeth, put on his pajamas, and got into bed with her, snuggling up against her side and tucking his arm around her ribcage. She was still sedated enough that she was unresponsive, but he knew the only way he would get any sleep was if he could feel her breathing.

He drifted off, but woke a few hours later, blinking in confusion as he tried to identify what had disturbed him. Then he heard Lisbon moan in distress.

"Ssh, love, you're safe. I'm here," he whispered, stroking her hair gently. Her lashes fluttered, but she didn't seem able to wake.

That was why he hated sleeping pills: they didn't stop you from dreaming, only from waking up to escape the dream. It tore at his heart to see her suffer and not be able to help.

"I'm here, Teresa," he assured her.

She managed to say the first part of his last name, seeming to calm. He kissed her forehead and whispered words of love and safety to her until he was sure she wasn't dreaming anymore.

"Wake up soon, my love," he sighed, settling himself against her again. "I miss you."

mmm

Lisbon woke slowly, wondering why she felt so groggy. Everything seemed normal; Jane was lying on his side with an arm thrown across her, his breathing slow and deep. So why did she feel so uneasy?

She tried to remember the evening. She recalled going to the party and Erika introducing her to the hostess, Joumana, who did indeed speak English. But everything got vague after that. What had happened? Why couldn't she remember? Panic seized her, and she reached for Jane's shoulder, shaking it. "Jane! Wake up! Patrick!"

"I'm awake," he protested, yawning, then smiled at her. "So are you. Finally. How are you feeling?"

"I don't remember coming back here. Or...or anything much about the party. What happened?"

He blinked, waking up fully. "You were drugged. But it's okay, nothing happened. I got to you right away."

"But...but what happened?" She searched his face in the moonlight, looking for answers. "Who drugged me?"

He sighed, leaning forward to kiss her, stroking her hair and pulling her into his arms. She gave in, letting him calm her down. His warmth and scent, the feel of his arms around her, the sweet way he slid his tongue against hers and sucked gently on her lower lip all spoke of safety and happiness. His embrace was her safe place, where anxieties were banished and no harm could come to her.

When he released her mouth, she pecked his lips as a thank you and tucked her face into his neck, waiting for him to answer her questions. He would, she knew. Even though he apparently didn't want to.

"Erika slipped something into your drink," he murmured, nuzzling her cheek.

Lisbon wondered if he had proof or was just guessing. But he was probably right either way. "Why?"

"That remains to be seen. She said she was just going to send you back here and then have a private chat with me." Jane kissed her temple. "I set her straight. I told her if I thought you were in danger, we'd be on the next plane out. She won't try something like that again."

"Yeah, she'll just try something more devious," Lisbon grumbled under her breath.

"Probably," Jane admitted. "I did my best to make it clear she won't be able to seduce me, and she made it clear she didn't believe me. I'm not sure she's capable of accepting that, actually. Her whole self-concept is built on getting what she wants, every time. It will be interesting to see if she can cope with failure."

"Better watch out, or she'll slip something in your drink," Lisbon warned.

"I don't think either of us should give her access to food or beverages we intend to consume."

"Good idea," Lisbon said. Then something occurred to her. "You talked to her afterward? She came here?"

"Yes. We had one of our little verbal fencing matches. That was after the doctor saw you and told me you'd be fine."

Part of Lisbon wanted a blow-by-blow account, but the rest of her knew it would only annoy her. Erika wasn't going to change Jane's mind about which of them he wanted to be with, so it didn't matter what she'd said. Even if Jane wasn't completely invested in a relationship with Lisbon, he'd never choose Erika.

Having reached a dead end on the personal front, Lisbon reverted to work mode. "What about the assignment? Did you figure out who the arms dealer is?"

"Not in the time allowed, no. Though I came up with a short list of suspects, all of whom might actually be guilty."

"Sheep dip. We have to do that again?" She stifled a groan in his shoulder.

Jane chuckled in her ear. "It's a lunch this time. Informal, just the four of us."

"No Erika?" That seemed too good to be true.

"Alas, no. It seems Mrs. Ajram will not be joining us." Jane rubbed her back. "Don't worry about Erika. She can only cause trouble if we let her. Just remember that anything she says about us is a lie, and don't take anything she offers you, and we'll be fine."

Lisbon sighed, shifting her head so she could kiss his chin. She wondered what Erika had in store for them, but it wasn't like she was going to claim she and Jane had sex while Lisbon lay unconscious.

"If she starts to get to you," Jane continued, "just remember that you have the moral high ground. You got where you are through hard work, not through using other people."

"True. Though it's not like sleeping my way up the ladder was an option."

Jane snorted. "You're kidding, right?"

"No. I mean, I wouldn't have anyway, but none of my bosses were ever interested in me that way."

Jane shook his head. "Sam Bosco was."

The name brought a pang of grief, even after all these years. "He was married! I knew his wife!"

"And that right there proves my point. You're outraged at the thought of adultery, even though you know he was in love with you and you really cared for him. You respect other people, and you put their welfare above your own. Erika can't even imagine doing that. To her, the world is full of marks. Which means she will forever be alone."

Aha, Lisbon thought. Erika had appealed to Jane as her equal, probably pointing out to him that she herself was not. "I'm glad you're not that way."

"Oh, me too," Jane said fervently. "I—I spent so long alone. Even when I realized I didn't have to be, that you were there for me, I had to keep you safe, so I couldn't get close to you the way I wanted. And even after the threat was gone I was still afraid. I'm so grateful you gave me a second chance, Teresa. I'd almost forgotten how wonderful it is to have someone I can trust absolutely, someone I can be myself around. Someone I don't have to hide parts of myself from. You've seen all of me and you still love me, and that amazes me every day."

When he paused, she kissed him on the lips. "Me too. I mean, that you know me so well and still love me."

"It's not hard to love you," Jane said, stroking her hair again. "In fact, it's as involuntary and simple as breathing."

"We should feel sorry for Erika. She'll never have what we have." Lisbon tried substituting pity for intense dislike, but couldn't. She'd have to practice.

"I'll feel sorry for her when she's rotting in prison again," Jane grumbled.

Lisbon lifted her head. "You're going to double cross her?"

"Such an ugly phrase. I merely plan to express to the powers that be that I don't think her contribution is worth overlooking a murder." Jane coaxed her back into his arms. "She hurt you, possibly put you in danger. No one does that and goes unpunished."

Lisbon couldn't help being a little pleased at his protectiveness, but it worried her that his statement implied he would fall back into obsessive vengeance if anything happened to her. But arguing about it wouldn't help. She would just have to be careful. Very careful.

Jane yawned. "Can you go back to sleep? Because I was up late."

"Yeah. Go back to sleep. Sorry I woke you." She winced a little, thinking of how rarely he got enough sleep.

"It's okay," he murmured, burying his face in her hair. His voice was soft and sleepy as he added, "Glad you're back. Missed you."

"Thanks for taking care of me," she whispered.

"'Swhat partners do," he muttered, then relaxed into sleep.

Lisbon tried to do the same, but her mind was spinning with worries about what Erika would do next and how panicked Jane must have been when he realized she was in trouble. They needed to complete their mission and get the hell out of here. She couldn't bear the thought of Jane terrified for her safety again. He'd had too much of that at the CBI, and she didn't want him to turn back into the closed off, wounded man he'd been. She loved how open he was with her now, and she was beginning to believe this was really what he wanted. If he pulled away from her now, it would be devastating.

"I love you," she whispered, sliding her arms around him.

He mumbled something that sounded like "love oo" in his sleep, making her smile.

She wanted so badly to protect him: from Erika, from his nightmares, from everything that might possibly hurt him. She knew it was impossible, but she could dream, right?

And she would start by making sure Erika Flynn regretted the day she'd set her sights on Patrick Jane.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I've realized I don't know anything about Beirut or arms dealers, so the actual plot part of this is a real challenge. While I sort through that, here's some relationship talk and sexytimes. :)

**Chapter 6**

Lisbon dozed until sunrise, when she found herself wide awake. Jane was still sleeping soundly, his arm anchoring her against him, and it took her a while to get out of bed without waking him up. He usually only clung to her in his sleep after he'd had nightmares; that he was doing it now told her how upset he'd been last night.

She needed to deal with Erika, show her that she wasn't just an obstacle to be removed but a force in her own right. At the same time, she needed to avoid being drawn into a competition, because that's not what this was. Lisbon had to keep in mind that she was the woman Jane chose to be with, out of all the women in the world. And she had no doubt that he could take his pick if he wanted.

The fury that filled her when she thought of Erika drugging her was hot and strong now that the drug had fully worn off. It was also familiar. Erika was just like Cindy Stuart in the fourth grade, Lisbon thought. The memory came flooding back, bittersweet.

_Cindy thought she was the queen of the whole grade, dictating who was cool and who wasn't. And because Cindy was a pretty girl who always wore her school uniform with fashionable accessories, she had nothing but disdain for a tomboy like Teresa Lisbon._

_Suddenly, Teresa found herself a social leper, banished to the edges of fourth grade society. So she retaliated, slipping a frog into Cindy's desk. Their teacher, Sister Catherine, sat Teresa down and told her how very disappointed she was to find such unChristian behavior in one of her best students._

_Her mother came home to find her crying in her room and gently drew the story out of her. "There will always be mean people in your life," her mother said. "You can't win by trying to be meaner than they are. They've had more practice."_

_"But then what do I do?" Teresa was used to the world of boys, where punches were exchanged over insults and then everybody went back to what they were doing, no grudges held._

_"The Bible tells us what we should do, Teresa. 'If thine enemy be hungry, give him bread to eat; and if he be thirsty, give him water to drink: for thou shalt heap coals of fire upon his head, and the Lord shall reward thee.'"_

_Teresa frowned, trying to figure it out. "Where do I get coals of fire?"_

_Her mother smiled and shook her head. "It's a metaphor, honey. It means we should be nice to people who are mean to us. Extra nice."_

_The injustice of the idea made Teresa angry. "But why should I be nice to her? She told everybody I was plain and boring!"_

_"Your behavior should always be guided by what you know is right, not by what other people do." Her mother hugged her, then grinned. "Besides, think about how confused they'll all be. Cindy will wonder what you're up to. She'll be looking for frogs in her desk every day and going crazy expecting you to do something horrible to her. Meanwhile, you will behave like a little angel and not get into trouble. Try it, and you'll see. She'll start leaving you alone, and the good kids will admire you for being good. The bad ones will admire your cunning. And they will all see that you are better and smarter than Cindy Stuart."_

Lisbon smiled at the memory. Her mom had been right, as she usually was. And she bet the angel act would unsettle Erika just like it had Cindy.

Lisbon heard the toilet flush and water running, and a moment later Jane wandered into the suite's main room, tousled and adorable as he rubbed his eyes, clad only in his pajama bottoms. "Morning, love. That's a big smile."

She greeted him with a kiss. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't." He put his arms around her and hugged tightly, swaying them back and forth almost like a dance. "How are you feeling?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Mm. Pretty good now."

"Good."

"Did you sleep?" she asked.

"Mm hm. Til I got lonely." He nuzzled her ear, then kissed her neck.

"Breakfast'll be here soon," she murmured.

Jane made a discontented noise and continued planting light little kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. Lisbon thought longingly of the coffeemaker but wasn't willing to pull away, so she leaned against him and savored the shivers he was giving her drowsy body.

When room service knocked, Jane sighed, kissed her mouth, and said, "Sit. I'll get it."

Lisbon curled up in a chair, making sure her robe covered her, as room service brought breakfast in. Jane signed for it and closed the door, then came back to fuss over her. "Is your coffee hot enough? Here, you need some protein, not just pastry. Oh, hey, look at these strawberries."

"Patrick, stop hovering," she said. "Sit down and have your tea and eggs."

He gave her a rueful grin and sat on the sofa, pouring a splash of milk into his teacup before adding the hot water and dunking his teabag. She could see him relax as he went through the ritual and took his first sip, and she felt relieved. The hovering was sweet, but she couldn't take much of it. Heaven help her if she got sick while Jane was around.

The room phone rang just as Lisbon finished the bacon Jane had put on her plate. He was blissfully enjoying his eggs, so she got to her feet, taking advantage of his mouth being full. "Sit," she commanded, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Teresa, dear. How are you feeling?" Erika's voice dripped fake sympathy, and Lisbon felt her blood pressure rise. Coals of fire, she reminded herself.

"Wonderfully rested. Thanks for asking," Lisbon said in such a sugary sweet tone that Jane looked up at her in alarm. "How are you this morning, Erika?"

"Very well, thank you. I'm calling because Mansoor has decided it's such a beautiful day that he'd like us to have lunch on his yacht. So dress casual, and don't forget your sunscreen. I don't imagine you'll care to sunbathe, but tell Patrick to bring a swimsuit if he'd like to try out the jet ski. I'll pick you up at eleven."

"Sounds great. See you then," Lisbon said before hanging up. Then she turned to Jane with a grimace. "We're having lunch on a yacht. With a jet ski, apparently."

"Ah." He shook his head, grinning. "Erika's trying to secure the home field advantage."

"On a yacht?" Lisbon sat down and drank the rest of her coffee.

"Yes. She knows you can't have spent much time on one, and she has. Don't play by her rules; you don't need to feel pressured into wearing a skimpy bikini and lounging in the sun."

"I don't," she assured him, rolling her eyes at the thought. "I was thinking capris, sunscreen, and a big hat."

"Sensible," Jane agreed.

Lisbon ate another strawberry, wondering if that was a compliment. It didn't exactly sound like one. Was it another word for boring?

"Stop that," he chided. "I told you before, I love that you're predictable. I love that you're sensible, that I never have to worry about you doing something ill-advised. Well, hardly ever." He smiled to take the sting out of his words.

She knew he was thinking of the day she'd argued with him and stormed away, only to fall into a trap of her own making. That had been a hard lesson, but at least it wasn't a fatal one. "Just what every girl wants to hear: that she's not a reckless idiot. Gee, thanks."

Jane put his fork down and got up to come over to her chair, tilting her chin up to give her an eggy kiss. "I love you," he said firmly. "You challenge and excite me every day, just by being yourself. You don't need to worry about holding my attention. I'm obsessive, remember? A creature of habit? I'll no more get bored with you than I'd get bored with tea."

She searched his eyes, which were fixed on hers intently. Then she smiled. "Oh, so I rank with tea, huh? Good to know."

Jane took her coffee mug out of her hand and set it on the nearby table. Then he pulled her to her feet and towed her to the couch, where he sat and pulled her into his lap to give her a smacking kiss. "You rank higher than tea, my dear. You are in fact my very favorite thing."

"Mm. Good." She wriggled a little, trying to get comfortable on his lap. Then she grinned as she felt him begin to stiffen. "Dessert at breakfast?"

"Maybe," he teased. "So, do you love me more than coffee?"

"Wow." She pretended to think about it. "I really love my coffee."

Jane pouted at her. "You love something made from beans more than me? Really? All that acid will give you an ulcer, you know."

"Like you haven't?" she snorted.

He slid a hand up her thigh. "But I also know how to make you feel very, very good."

"That's true. Okay. I love you more than coffee," she admitted, sucking on his earlobe.

"More than your gun?" he asked hopefully, squeezing a breast.

"Think pretty highly of yourself, don't you?" She chuckled. "Yes, more than my gun."

He untied her robe. "More than your job?"

"The job you made the FBI give me?" He was acting like this was a game, but she sensed part of him was serious. So she kissed him sweetly and said, "Yes."

"Mm. So if I asked you to run away with me, would you go?" He stopped to look at her closely.

"Are...are you asking me that?" she faltered.

"Not now. And not permanently," he hurried to assure her. "I'd never ask you to sacrifice your family for me, Teresa. I want to add to it, not take it away from you. I just...being here with you like this is fun. I want to do it for real."

Relief washed over her. "Okay. I'll run away on vacation with you. But only if Abbott approves our leave. I don't want to worry that a SWAT team will barge into our room to arrest you."

"I think," Jane grinned, slipping her robe off her shoulders, "we need to get you a dictionary so you can learn the nuances of the phrase 'running away.'"

"I've wanted a Jane-to-English dictionary for years," she teased.

"Ha, ha," he chuckled against her breast.

"Oh, yeah," she sighed as he sucked on her nipple through the silk of her nightgown. "Bed?"

"Hm mm," he hummed, the vibration shooting straight through her and making her gasp. He grinned up at her, then freed his mouth to say, "We haven't christened this couch yet."

"Did you put the 'do not disturb' sign out?" She was fast reaching the point of not caring, but she really didn't want another embarrassing encounter with housekeeping.

"Of course." Jane smoothly slid her off his lap to lay her on the couch, then moved over her. "I wouldn't want our morning dessert interrupted." He kissed her again, then asked, "You're sure you feel up to it?"

"Shut up and get moving," she retorted. "I have to go buy a hat."

Grinning madly, he got up and shucked off his pajama bottoms. Then he gave her a considering look, folded them up, and slid them under her, pulling her skirt up around her hips. "So you don't have to worry about some poor housekeeper trying to get the wet spot out," he explained to her puzzled look.

"You could go get a towel. What are you going to wear to bed?"

"I'll get laundry service," Jane replied, crawling back onto the couch. He hooked her knees over his shoulders and then slid just barely inside her, hesitating. "Okay, love?"

Lisbon groaned in frustration, arching her hips to try to push him further in and realizing she couldn't use her legs to move him in this position. "Just do it!" she ground out.

He dipped his head to kiss her, then thrust all the way in, going so deep she cried out in surprise. To her relief, he didn't stop to ask her if she was okay again, just set up a steady rhythm that she quickly wanted him to speed up.

"In a hurry?" he panted.

"Yeah," she gasped. She decided that this position would never be her favorite; it let him go deliciously deep, but he was totally in control of everything. "Faster."

The couch gave an alarming creak as Jane sped up, changing the angle slightly. He grinned down at her. "Wanna see if we can break it?"

"No!" She blushed, thinking of the embarrassment of having the hotel replace the couch—and the CIA eventually getting the bill.

He shook the couch with his next hard thrust, looking smug, and she slapped his ass hard. A look of shock wiped the smug grin off his face as he came suddenly, shooting so forcefully she could feel the hot jets inside her.

Lisbon was surprised too; this was the first time he'd ever beat her across the finish line. She stifled a groan of frustration as he collapsed, burying his face in her neck and muttering, "Shit."

For some reason, that struck her as funny, and a giggle escaped her as she lowered her legs. She would be a little sore tomorrow, she thought.

"Are you laughing at me, woman?" he growled.

"No," she lied. Then she desperately tried to change the subject. "Do you realize every time I start to wonder about something, you distract me with sex?"

"I try to reassure you by making love to you," he corrected, catching his breath and pulling out of her. She couldn't help a little moan of protest, but it turned into a squeak of surprise when he sat up and plunged two fingers into her. "And I'll never leave you hanging."

Lisbon couldn't construct a reply as he rolled his thumb over her clit, drowning her in sensation. She came hard in no time, stars exploding against her closed eyelids. He petted her gently as she came down, then pulled her back into his lap and held her. Resting her head against his shoulder, she sighed in contentment.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your hands?" she murmured.

He chuckled. "I could tell."

"Not just that," she said. "They're so graceful. I've always loved watching them. All your little tricks, the way you could pick pockets and palm things, the way you shuffled cards, even. I couldn't help wondering what else you could do with them."

"Mm," he said. "And I spent years wondering if you'd be authoritarian in bed. Should've known you'd like spanking me."

"You seemed to like it too," she pointed out.

He grinned. "It can't be a shock to you that I find you sexy when you're riled up."

"I've always known you liked pissing me off," she retorted. Then she grinned. "I just didn't realize you literally got off on it."

"Now you know my secret."

"One of them, anyway," she said.

"And I know that every time you look at me today, you'll be thinking about spanking me," he grinned. "And I'll be wondering if you secretly want to be spanked too."

"I don't," she said quickly. With her history, nothing could be more of a turnoff than a man hitting her. She was surprised he didn't know that.

"Hey," Jane said gently, shifting his arms more securely around her, "this isn't about hitting to hurt, Teresa. Never that. I would never lay a hand on you in anger. And I'll never push you further than you're willing to go. Okay? You're safe with me, always."

"I know," she said, calming down.

"I only want to make you feel good. To take care of you and keep you safe and make you happy. You're my treasure. I'll never squander you or take you for granted." He held her tighter.

She kissed his cheek. "I want to keep you safe and happy too. I just...I want to give you everything you want. But I might not be able to."

"What do you think I want that you can't give me?" Jane asked.

"How would I know?"

Jane started to laugh. "Look, Teresa, I'm not wanting sex on a trapeze or whips and chains or any of that stuff. Just because I grew up on the carnie circuit doesn't mean I'm looking for a show in bed. I like to experiment a little, but nothing too far out there. What's most important to me is feeling welcomed into your body and knowing that you love me. That we share ourselves with each other in a way no one else knows. The mental and emotional aspects are more important than the physical."

Lisbon considered that idea. She thought of sex as a purely physical act, but Jane was talking about something different. He was talking about sex in the context of a long-term relationship, which was still largely unexplored territory for her. And suddenly she had an epiphany. "That's really why you piss me off in bed," she realized. "Because that's an emotional reaction."

"I suppose so," he mused. "I mean, it's not like I expect you to cry with happiness just because I'm inside you. Or for us to have some kind of spiritual experience in addition to simultaneous orgasms. I know it's an emotional experience for you sometimes; I see it in your eyes. But you're not the kind of person who easily shows it. Anger is the emotional reaction we're both most used to from you. So it makes sense that's what I try to provoke."

Lisbon thought about Jane's emotional reactions during sex. He could be tender, possessive, playful, or all three at once, but he always made sure she felt desired. Loved. Cherished. And in return, all he got from her was anger? That couldn't be right. Was she that closed off?

She'd spent years trying to hide her feelings, but she thought she'd been doing better in the last few weeks. "I love you" didn't stick in her throat anymore, and she was learning she could touch him. But he was right; she was still holding back her feelings, afraid they'd be used against her again.

"The rest of it will come in time," Jane assured her. "We have a lot of history to overcome. You have good reasons for keeping your feelings to yourself, and I have only myself to blame for that. You can't unlearn a decade's worth of habit in a few weeks, and I don't expect you to."

"I'm trying," she sighed.

"I know you are, love. That's all I ask. You were patient with me for so long; I can be patient with you for as long as you need."

But she had lost her patience, she thought. She'd given up on Jane and accepted what Marcus offered her instead. If she kept Jane waiting long enough, wouldn't he be tempted to do the same?

No, she thought immediately. He wouldn't give up on her, not while he knew she was trying. She didn't need to worry about that. And maybe her struggle was actually a good thing, giving Jane time to deal with some of his own issues.

"Thank you," she whispered, kissing him. "For your patience and your understanding."

"It's no more than you've given me," he replied.

They sat with their arms around each other, happy just to be together, until Jane said, "I would happily sit with you all day, darling, but we should probably get in the shower if we're going shopping."

Lisbon sighed, getting up. "Yeah. Hopefully today we can find out more and get somewhere with this assignment." She hated boats almost as much as she hated Erika, so she really wasn't looking forward to lunch.

"I'll do my best," Jane promised.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay on this. My muse apparently went on vacation, and then I thought I would do some research, before deciding that a) I was too lazy and b) I didn't want the FBI knocking on my door asking about my suspicious Internet history. That would only be fun if they sent Jane and Lisbon. Or Cho. I could get into being interrogated by Cho. :) So please just suspend your disbelief, plot wise. And thank you for your feedback—it keeps me going!

**Chapter 7**

Lisbon looked crisp and cool in her white capris, loose white blouse over a green tank top, and matching gold sandals and belt. She'd bought a white straw hat with a black and white checked ribbon to complete her ensemble, and Jane thought she was the very picture of an affluent woman on vacation. Except that she didn't look very happy. But given that they were waiting for Erika, who was running late, he couldn't blame her.

Still, he wanted to cheer her up. "I think we may be the only happily married couple in this lobby," he murmured in her ear. "Look around."

She did, shrugging. "They look like people on vacation."

"None of whom are holding hands, or even touching each other."

Lisbon smiled a little. "I knew you didn't read the guidebook. Public displays of affection are frowned on in this culture."

Jane had known that, of course; he simply thought it best for their cover—and his peace of mind—to touch Lisbon at every opportunity. Pushing boundaries was what he excelled at, after all. He grinned a little, slipping his hand from Lisbon's waist to her ass.

She reached behind her and firmly put his hand back where it had been. "Do you have everything?" she asked.

It was the third time she'd asked, so he knew she was trying to distract him. He patiently recited, "Sunscreen, lip balm, books in case we get bored, money for a cab back if we get sick of the company. A change of clothes for me." He repositioned the small drawstring bag on his shoulder. "Stop worrying."

She slipped an arm around his waist, toying with the belt loop of his jeans. "I just hate boats."

"This isn't a speedboat, darling. It's a yacht. Give it a chance." He watched a black Mercedes pull up to the entrance, and a pair of familiar legs emerged from the back door. "Our ride's here."

"Great," Lisbon muttered, before pasting on a big smile that couldn't be more obviously fake. Jane was amused; he wasn't sure what she had in mind for Erika, but he was more than willing to back her play.

"Patrick, Teresa," Erika smiled, standing beside the car. "So considerate of you to be ready. Shall we?"

Jane gestured for her to get back in, then murmured to Lisbon, "Would you rather sit in front?"

"No. I might sit in your lap, though," she replied, a smile quirking her lips.

"Feel free," he replied, standing back for her to slide in. Then he got in behind her and closed the door.

Lisbon leaned up against him, and he slid an arm around her to draw her closer. "Thanks for the ride," he said to Erika as Lisbon settled herself in his embrace.

"Thank you for coming," Erika replied. "Mansoor is very interested in getting to know you. He likes Americans. And Teresa, I'm so glad you're feeling well enough to join us."

"A good night's sleep was all I needed," Lisbon said. Jane admired the sincerity in her voice as she continued, "Thank you for looking after me. I don't know what came over me."

Erika hesitated only for a moment. "Travel can be so tiring. Hopefully you'll find the yacht more relaxing. There's plenty of shade on the deck if the sun bothers you."

"I'm excited to see it. Patrick loves the ocean. Maybe we'll buy a boat of our own one day."

Jane grinned. "Would you like that, darling? We can stop in Monte Carlo and I'll win us the down payment."

Lisbon glanced at him, a warning glint in her eye. "We'll see."

Jane decided to change the subject. "How far is it to the marina?"

"Not far," Erika assured him. "Mansoor loves the water, but Joumana doesn't care for it. He seizes every opportunity to take the yacht out."

Jane thought Ajram might well do business on his yacht in addition to enjoying it. It wasn't far to the coast of Syria and its brutal civil war, where both sides were in the market for weapons. If he was in the business, it was likely safer to transfer cargo at sea. He hoped to find out for sure if Ajram was the arms dealer they'd been sent to find, a man known only by his alias, though such an urbane man seemed an unlikely candidate to be called the Golden Jackal.

For the hundredth time, he wondered what Erika's game was. She'd promised the CIA she could lead them to the Golden Jackal, reducing the flow of U.S. made weaponry into Syria in advance of the American trainers and military support to be sent there to root out religious extremists. So her claim that she didn't know exactly who the boss of the operation was seemed odd. She was either lying about having good information or concealing the target's identity for her own reasons. Perhaps she was holding out to make sure the CIA held up its end of the bargain, forcing Jane to spend time with her so she could win him over? If so, drugging Lisbon had destroyed that plan. He had no desire to see her go free, and definite incentive to make sure she could never harm Lisbon again.

Erika pointed out various sights along the drive, showing off her local knowledge. Jane wondered idly how long she'd been here and, if she liked it as much as she claimed, why she'd want to leave it.

At last they reached the marina and walked a short distance to a small yacht, which Jane judged to be top quality without being showy. It fit with his profile of Ajram as old money.

Erika led them aboard, where Ajram was waiting. He welcomed them with a smile. "Please help yourself to drinks while I tell my captain to get us underway."

Jane quickly ascertained that the crew consisted only of the captain and one steward, who served them lunch on the deck as they headed out into the Mediterranean. The view was breathtaking, and the sea air was invigorating, but Jane made sure to keep an eye on Lisbon despite the wealth of distractions. She was holding up her end of the conversation, but he could see she was uncomfortable. He made sure to touch her frequently and make plenty of eye contact to reassure her.

When the meal was over, Ajram invited Jane on a tour of the yacht, and he accepted eagerly. But as he got to his feet, he asked Lisbon, "Will you be all right, darling?"

"Sure. It's not like Erika's going to push me overboard," she replied with a smile.

He grinned. "I know who'd win that fight," he chuckled, because not only was it true, but he wanted Erika to realize it as well. Lisbon wasn't carrying her weapon, but she was formidable even unarmed. "You girls have fun."

Erika smiled. "Stop fussing, Patrick. I'm sure Teresa and I will be fine." She stood and removed her wraparound dress to reveal a white bikini.

Jane was careful not to let his glance linger, immediately looking at Teresa. She smiled a little wryly and said, "Have fun, sweetie."

The endearment made his smile stretch until he was sure he was in goofy territory. "See you soon."

mmm

As Jane and Ajram left, Lisbon waited to see what Erika was up to. Having failed to get Jane's attention with her display, Erika shrugged a little and went over to a lounge chair on a sunny patch of deck. After a brief application of lotion, she lay down, adjusting her sunglasses.

"Feel free to join me, Teresa."

Lisbon smiled. "No thanks. I'd just end up with a hideous sunburn instead of your lovely tan."

Erika smirked. "I guess I'm just fortunate in my genetic makeup."

Lisbon silently asked forgiveness for her brief wish that Erika would develop skin cancer in the not too distant future. "I guess so."

"Of course," Erika mused, "fortune means nothing if you don't capitalize on it. You do very well with what you have, Teresa. You've made the best of the passing years since we last met. It's no surprise that Patrick fell into your arms when he decided to get back in the game. But you won't hold him, you know. Not for long."

Lisbon reminded herself not to pay attention to what Erika said about Jane. "Patrick isn't a man who can be held against his will." Numerous people, including the Sacramento County Jail staff, could testify to that. And she knew very well that if Jane wanted his freedom, he'd take it. But she would never try to stop him. She wanted his happiness even more than her own. Erika would never understand that.

"True. I'm glad you're so reasonable. It will save you some heartache."

"No one knows him better than I do," Lisbon said, trying to keep the edge out of her voice. Erika had spent a handful of days with Jane; what gave her the gall to think she knew him better than his partner of more than a decade?

Her extensive knowledge of men, of course, she answered her own question. Erika had studied them so she could manipulate them, much like Jane had acquired his skill at reading body language so he could con people.

But Jane was no ordinary man. He gave very little away. And Erika's knowledge of him was out of date; she'd known him when he was obsessed with vengeance, forcing himself to stay aloof, his better feelings firmly buried. He was healing now, opening his heart little by little and rediscovering happiness. She was happy to be the woman he trusted enough to be with on that journey, and she knew that whatever happened, she would always have that.

Erika adjusted her sunglasses. "I'm sure you know him as well as anybody can know a conman."

Lisbon smiled wryly, then decided to stop playing defense. "And who knows you, Erika? It must be a lonely life you lead."

"It has its perks," Erika said with a shrug. "There's a certain freedom in not having anyone to lose. I hope Patrick realizes he's the cause of those little lines on your forehead. You've worried about him a lot, haven't you?"

"It's mutual. Everyone needs someone to worry about them." Lisbon smiled as she thought about how Jane fussed over her, making sure she ate and slept, cheering her up if she was unhappy. In his own way, he'd looked after her even back at the CBI, bringing her coffee or snacks, joking around when she needed to relax, and even trying to protect her. She would never forget that he'd followed her to that high school where she'd been knocked out and had a bomb strapped to her, how he'd refused to leave her even when she'd ordered him to, the chance he'd taken grabbing for the detonator. He'd risked his life for her, risked dying without getting his vengeance. He'd loved her even then, as much as his shackled heart could.

Pulling herself back to the present, she asked, "Do you miss home, Erika? You don't have anybody waiting for you, do you?"

"I find plenty of company when I want it," Erika replied. "There's nothing specific I miss. But after a while, travel gets old."

Lisbon thought of how many miles she and Jane must have logged over the years. "Not if you're traveling with the right person."

Erika smirked. "Enjoy your honeymoon while you can, Teresa. Nothing lasts forever."

"Love does," Lisbon said reflexively.

Erika laughed. "Oh, that is too precious. Patrick really has you under his spell, doesn't he? That's quite a trick, turning a jaded cop into a starry eyed romantic."

"Yes, it is," Lisbon smiled, unperturbed. It was true, after all, though she probably wouldn't admit it to anyone who knew her. Jane had turned her into a romantic in some ways. And for their cover story to work, people had to believe she'd thrown her life away for love. "It's wonderful. You should try it sometime."

Erika gave a forced chuckle. "No, thank you. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll work on my back."

Lisbon smiled sweetly at her. "Of course. I have my book to keep me occupied."

As Erika rolled over, Lisbon felt a sense of satisfaction. She might not have won this round, but she definitely hadn't lost.

mmm

The tour was interesting, but Jane paid more attention to his host than the boat. He was intrigued by the fact that he couldn't decide whether Ajram was shady or merely so highly socialized as to be opaque.

They ended up at the bow of the ship, watching the sparkling water slide past. Ajram pointed out a pod of dolphins frolicking nearby, to Jane's delight, and they made small talk about the sea life for a bit. Then, after a pause, Ajram said, "She is a modest lady, your wife."

Jane grinned. Modest wasn't the first word that came to mind when he thought of Lisbon, though she was. "Yes."

"And kind, yes? She has kind eyes."

Jane wondered where this was headed. "She's the kindest person I know."

"Then you are a very fortunate man."

"I can't deny that," Jane agreed.

"A modest, kind wife is the best treasure a man can possess." Ajram glanced at him, then looked back out over the water.

"She is my pearl of great price." It was true, Jane thought. There was nothing he wouldn't give to keep Lisbon. And given their cover as a newlywed couple madly in love, there was no reason to hide it. Still, he wondered what Ajram was getting at. "I'm sorry I didn't get to meet your wife last night."

"It is a pity you had to leave so soon. I'm pleased your wife is well again. Nothing serious, I hope?"

"Just fatigue," Jane replied.

"Ah. Am I to congratulate you?" Ajram gave him a friendly smile.

It took Jane a second to realize Ajram thought Lisbon might be pregnant. "Ah. No. I think all the travel just got to her."

"A shame. Children are one of the joys of life. I have three sons and a daughter."

Jane smiled at the pride in his voice. "Congratulations." Then he sighed. "I'm not sure we will have children. I...had a daughter. But she died." He swallowed hard against the lump in his throat.

"I know," Ajram said, surprising him. "Erika told me about you. I am very sorry for your loss. But it's good you have found a kind woman to comfort you. She is not what I expected an FBI agent to be."

Jane recovered his calm. "She is exceptional. Kind to the innocent and hurting, and merciless to the cruel and unjust. And she isn't an agent anymore. You see, the only reason I worked for the FBI was because I killed the man who murdered my family, then escaped the country. They found me through my letters to Teresa and offered me a deal: come work for them and they'd drop the charges. I accepted so I could be with her again. But I pulled one too many schemes, and our boss decided to break the deal. Teresa ran away with me rather than be separated again. We can't go home."

"Yes, Erika told me this as well. Also that you are looking for work."

"Well, I have enough money to keep us going for a while. And Teresa doesn't want me to go back to pretending to be a psychic. But I wouldn't say no to some work if it's not too taxing." Jane grinned. "I have an eclectic skill set."

"You sense truth or deception in a man."

"Usually, yes," Jane said modestly. He waited for Ajram to continue, but when he didn't, asked, "How long have you known Erika?"

"A month, more or less. And no, she is not my mistress. I prefer my women less calculating."

"Wise of you," Jane said.

"Besides, she is the mistress of a man I do not care to cross," Ajram continued.

Ah, now they were getting somewhere, Jane thought. "Friend, or business associate?"

Ajram smiled thinly. "Some men do not have friends."

"True," Jane mused. He had been such a man, once upon a time. Though he supposed that wasn't entirely true—he'd always had his carnie friends. But he hadn't made friends as an adult until he came to the CBI. Being a con man didn't lend itself to healthy relationships. "I wonder why Erika hasn't mentioned him?"

"Ah, perhaps you are less smart than I believed," Ajram chuckled. "What woman talks of her lover to a man she wishes to seduce?"

"She's wasting her time. I'm not susceptible to seduction. I'm a happily married man," Jane remarked. "And I wouldn't hurt my Teresa for the world."

"Very wise. Men like us, we know what is important in life. The happiness of those we love is far more precious than money."

"Infinitely more precious," Jane agreed. He decided he liked Ajram. "The world is full of unhappy rich people."

Ajram chuckled, then sighed. "True. And sometimes I think this part of the world has more than its share of them. As well as those who believe any atrocity is justified if it advances their aims. Such men make uncomfortable neighbors."

"I imagine so," Jane said. "Hard to ignore."

"Impossible, in fact." Ajram straightened and pointed toward the horizon. "Here they come. I hope your powers of discernment do not work only in English. They will speak only Arabic, though they understand English."

Jane felt his heart rate accelerate. "You're meeting terrorists?"

"You would call them such, but I advise you not to do so in their presence. Stay quiet and observe, and they will not see you as a threat."

"I wish you'd warned me. I wouldn't have brought my wife," Jane said, a little more sharply than he intended.

"Not to worry. These are not men who do business with women. Erika knows to stay out of their sight."

"Teresa doesn't. I need to tell her." Jane was seized with a heart-stopping vision of Lisbon attempting to arrest a gang of terrorists.

"She will not listen to Erika?"

"She doesn't trust her."

Ajram laughed. "Wise as well as kind. Take a few minutes with your wife, then, Patrick. But I would like you with me when they board."

Jane sensed it was not a request. He pushed off the railing and went quickly back to the upper deck where he'd left Lisbon. She was absorbed in her book, looking cool and comfortable in the shade, and he wanted nothing more than to crawl into her arms and rest there, like he often did after a nightmare. But the nightmare lay ahead of them, he suspected.

She smiled as she looked up at him, then frowned as she took in his expression. "Everything all right?"

"No. We're about to have company. You need to make yourself scarce."

She got to her feet, dropping the book into her bag. "Bad company?"

"The worst."

Erika lifted herself up on her elbows. "Oh, don't be such a worrywart, Patrick. They're not interested in us. We can sit in the bedroom. It won't take long." Yawning, she got up languidly and put her wraparound dress back on.

Jane hardly noticed, focused on Lisbon. "Promise me you'll stay out of sight."

She lowered her voice. "But will you be all right?"

"Right as rain." He summoned a confident smile. "Our host is a delightful conversationalist. He merely wants my opinion about our visitors."

Lisbon looked dubious. "You'll be careful? No inciting them to punch you in the nose?"

"No inciting, I promise." He held her gaze. "Promise not to take any chances."

"I promise," she said reluctantly.

Jane pulled her into his arms and kissed her, calming himself with her taste and the feel of her strong arms wrapped around him. She grounded him, as she always had, but now he was acutely aware of how much he had to lose.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear.

He tightened his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. "I love you so much," he whispered back. After a moment, he kissed her lips again, then lifted both her hands to press a kiss into the back of each.

The look in her eyes made him want to lock himself in the yacht's bedroom with her and leave Erika to fend for herself, but instead he smiled and stepped back. "See you in a few minutes," he assured her.

Erika was already inside, apparently finding them insufficiently entertaining. Jane set his hand on Lisbon's lower back and walked her to the door, pausing for another see-you-later kiss at the threshold. She glanced over her shoulder at him as she went in, her eyes clouded with worry, and he smiled reassuringly.

Then he went to rejoin Ajram, hoping to get this assignment over with quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Sorry this has taken so long! Work has been crazy lately, so I haven't had much writing time. The good news is, the less time I have to write, the faster the ideas come. So at least I'm not stuck! Thanks for sticking with me. And I freely admit I know nothing about Lebanese culture, so if you do, please forgive the inevitable inaccuracies!

Huge thanks to the lovely From7heAshes on Twitter for the cover!

**Chapter 8**

As soon as the bedroom door closed behind her, Lisbon went over to Erika and demanded, "Where's the gun?"

"What makes you think I have a gun?" Erika smirked.

Lisbon folded her arms. "Because you'd never risk falling into the hands of men who like nothing better than killing Americans. You must have a way to defend yourself."

"I don't need to defend myself," Erika said, peering into the mirror over the dresser as she reapplied her lipstick. "I have a protector none of these men will cross. Fear is far more powerful than love, you know, Teresa."

"What about Jane? Is he in danger?"

Erika shrugged. "Probably not. Ajram hopes he'll tell him whether he can trust these men. I'm sure he'll behave himself. He wouldn't want to put you in danger, would he?"

Lisbon knew Jane wouldn't purposely endanger her, but she'd seen how on edge he was knowing she might be at risk. He might not be thinking clearly. In some ways, her health and safety had become his new obsession, and he was never at his best when confronted by the thing he was obsessed with. "Where's the gun, Erika? You wouldn't rely on a protector. The only person you trust is yourself. I know you have at least one weapon stashed in here, or Mansoor does."

Erika sighed, then walked over to the bed and reached down between the mattress and headboard, pulling out a pistol. "Here. But you won't need it. And you'll get all of us killed if you interfere with what's going on out there."

"I'm not going to interfere," Lisbon retorted, taking it and checking that it was loaded. Then she added, "Unless something goes wrong." Because if she heard shots or a cry for help, all bets were off. Protecting Jane was an ingrained habit she had no desire to break.

"Mansoor knows what he's doing," Erika said. "And it won't take long. It's not a social call." She lay down on the bed, stretching out languorously.

Lisbon paced for a few minutes, then sat on the cushioned bench and tried to relax. She needed to think, not panic. "You told Mansoor about Jane's skills?"

"Yes. He was very intrigued."

Lisbon felt a chill run down her spine. She could think of many ways an arms dealer might find a man of Jane's talents useful. Was this a double cross? Had Erika lured them here to turn Jane into her protector's accomplice? Surely she had to know Jane couldn't be forced to do anything he didn't want to. Unless—oh God. Would the price of his refusal be her own life? Jane would sacrifice a great deal, including other lives, to save hers.

Maybe Erika wasn't interested in going home at all. Maybe she was trying to consolidate her position here.

"Who's this protector of yours?" Lisbon was convinced it wasn't Ajram. There was zero chemistry there, much less affection.

"His name wouldn't mean anything to you."

"Is he the man we came here to find?"

"Maybe." Erika smiled and closed her eyes as if to nap. Lisbon felt a strong urge to kick the bed.

What would Jane do? Pretend to know a secret, he'd said once, and the mark would willingly tell it to you. "How did you get mixed up with arms dealers?"

"I prefer to think of him as an unconventional entrepreneur. And I met him at a very boring party a Saudi prince gave. The man was swimming in money but had no idea how to have fun," Erika said. "Such a waste."

"How much are you getting paid for bringing Jane aboard?"

Erika opened her eyes, looking at Lisbon in amusement. "Has anyone ever told you you have a terribly suspicious mind, Teresa? But then I suppose a life with Patrick would have that effect on anyone."

Lisbon knew a deflection when she heard one. The fact that Erika didn't deny her accusation was confirmation enough. "If anything happens to him, your days of freedom are over."

"Oh please. No need for threats. Do you think I'd hand you a loaded gun if I was double crossing you?"

Jane had handed many suspects guns over the years, usually disabled in some way. Lisbon suddenly felt much less safe. She couldn't fire the weapon to test it, aware of noises at the stern that probably meant the other guests were here.

Erika continued, "The two of you need to get your stories straight. Patrick has already threatened to leave me here if he thinks you're in any danger. You're now threatening to haul me off to some CIA black site. Which is it?"

Lisbon muttered, "Maybe I'll just throw you overboard and hope the sharks eat you."

Erika chuckled, "I wish Patrick could hear you. He talks about you like you're some kind of angel. 'She's a better person than I am, even after this she'll still want to help you,' blah blah blah. It's refreshing to know you're only human like the rest of us."

While Lisbon was touched that Jane had spoken so glowingly of her, she was far more concerned by Erika's other conversations. "So Mansoor is what, a middle man?"

"More like a trusted lieutenant," Erika replied.

"Auditioning Jane for his boss," Lisbon concluded.

Erika shrugged. "Delegation is essential to any successful leader."

Lisbon tightened her grip on the gun, but she resisted the urge to point it at Erika. "And your boss needed help, so he sent you to get it for him."

"I don't work for anyone," Erika replied, annoyed. "Unlike you."

Lisbon smiled sharply. "Me? I'm a free agent. I ran away with my husband, remember? He's a lousy employee, impossible to control. Did you warn your boyfriend about that?"

"Anybody can be controlled if you find the right incentive," Erika said. "Relax, Teresa. Patrick wouldn't risk a single hair on your head, I'm sure."

Lisbon was far more worried about Jane's head. She moved toward the door, prepared to either go through it or shoot an intruder, as she prayed that for once in his life, Jane would steer clear of trouble.

mmm

Jane stood beside Mansoor as the small inflatable boat drew up to the diving platform at the back of the yacht. He hadn't had time to learn Arabic, but he'd memorized some useful phrases on the flight over, so he recognized the greetings Mansoor and the three men exchanged. When Mansoor introduced him, he murmured, "Hello," in English, not wanting to lose whatever advantage his phrase book vocabulary might provide.

It wasn't much. But Jane found that he could read body language a bit easier without the distraction of understanding the words the men used. The newcomers showed deference to Mansoor, but they weren't afraid of him, and they felt free to express their annoyance at Jane's presence. Mansoor, in turn, disliked these men but was not afraid of them. Jane deduced they were all afraid of the same man and unwilling to incur his displeasure by hurting or killing a fellow employee.

The meeting was mercifully short. The two lower ranking men disappeared into the cabin for a few nerve-wracking minutes, but soon returned with a crate. Jane breathed a sigh of relief that their errand hadn't involved Lisbon.

As the two men lowered the crate into their boat, their boss gestured to Jane and asked Mansoor a question. Mansoor waved a hand as if the matter was of no importance and said two brief sentences, and the visitor looked dubious, shrugged, and said his goodbyes. Jane gave a jaunty wave just to annoy him.

Concealing his relief as the smaller boat receded into the distance again, he asked, "What was that he asked you?"

Mansoor smiled. "Why I brought an infidel along. I told him infidels have their uses."

Jane supposed being an atheist made him an infidel, so he didn't take exception to the term. "Which particular use do you have in mind?"

Mansoor looked at him curiously. "I have been told that one of those men is disloyal. Their employer has heard rumors of someone cutting deals on the side, possibly with an eye to challenging him. Who is it?"

"The one with the crooked finger," Jane said immediately. He'd noticed the man's furtive glances at the yacht and Mansoor's Rolex, confirming the ambitious nature Jane had read in his posture.

"Nasir? Yes, that is my thought as well," Mansoor said. "Excellent. A job well done. Let's go enjoy the rest of our afternoon. Lunch seems a long time ago. What would you say to some stuffed grape leaves?"

"Nothing. My mouth would be too full," Jane joked, climbing up to the main deck. He didn't bother to wait for his host, making a beeline for the main cabin and calling, "Teresa?"

The door flew open before he reached it, and he noted with amusement and admiration that Lisbon had managed to get her hands on a gun. Her eyes were huge with anxiety, and the little line between her eyebrows was deeper than he'd seen it in a while. He smiled to let her know everything was okay, but he doubted she saw it as she flung herself at him and hugged hard.

Mansoor chuckled. "Ah, I am a poor host, separating two people so much in love. I apologize."

Jane ignored him, holding Lisbon until her heart stopped thumping frantically in her chest like a rabbit running from a predator. He whispered, "It's okay. We're safe."

Though he didn't really believe that, he was determined to make it true. He decided to take her straight to the airport the minute they got back to land. The CIA could find someone less precious than Lisbon to put at risk.

He didn't let her go until she stepped back on her own, the gun still gripped tightly in her hand, and managed a smile. "You behaved."

"It has been known to happen," he replied with a cheeky grin.

"You found my gun," Mansoor observed. "I'm very glad you were wise enough not to use it. May I have it back?"

Lisbon hesitated, but absent an imminent threat, she couldn't find a credible reason to refuse. Jane was pleased that she glanced at him, checking that she wasn't missing anything, before putting the gun in Mansoor's outstretched hand.

Erika had been watching with amusement, but now that the drama was over, she said, "I need some water. Where has Philip gotten to?"

"Here, ma'am," the steward said, entering with a tray of glasses and a pitcher of water. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Grape leaves," Mansoor replied.

Erika wrinkled her nose. "Hummus and pita chips for me."

Jane led Lisbon over to a sofa near the bank of windows and settled on it, tucking her under his arm. He could tell that she desperately wanted to know what had happened, but he didn't want to explain it here. He'd tell her when they were safely on the plane. Meanwhile, he would satisfy his own curiosity. "Did you and Erika have a nice chat?"

"Yes," Lisbon said, the last of her anxiety fading as irritation set in.

"Of course," Erika purred, sipping her water. "Teresa is so curious about everything."

"We saw dolphins," Jane remarked, changing the subject. "Maybe they're still there."

Lisbon smiled. "Show me."

He got up, took her hand, and led her out on deck, then to the ship's bow. Lisbon ignored the sea, though, sliding her arms around him and whispering, "What happened?"

"It's okay. They took a crate off the yacht, full of weapons I suspect. The payment must happen separately. Mansoor just wanted me to point out the man who couldn't be trusted." He nibbled on her earlobe, partly to keep up their cover but mostly because he really wanted to.

"I think Erika's double crossing us," she whispered back.

"Of course she is."

Lisbon pulled back sharply, leaving him kissing air. "You knew?"

"I suspected," he said quickly, hating the look of betrayal in her eyes. "The woman may not actually be capable of playing it straight. She's addicted to her own cleverness, to outsmarting everyone."

Lisbon's mouth twisted wryly. "You two have a lot in common."

"But we have one critical difference," Jane said, tamping down his irritation at the comparison. "I have someone I love more than myself."

Lisbon's expression melted. She still wasn't used to his declarations. He hoped it would be a long time before she started taking them for granted, though he wished she would take his love itself for granted. At least a little.

She reached up to stroke his cheek. "Everyone thinks you're an egomaniac. But I know the truth. You don't love yourself much at all. Not like you should."

He kissed her gently. "That's why your love is so wonderful to me. You love me so I don't have to."

Lisbon sighed. "That is not the point, Patrick."

"I know. Would it help if I told you I love myself more knowing you love me?"

"Yeah." She smiled, bouncing on her toes to peck his lips. "I...I love myself more knowing you love me, too. Sometimes it's really an ego boost, actually."

"Good. I've always thought your ego needed feeding up," Jane grinned. Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Oh look, there they are! Look, Teresa!"

Lisbon leaned against him, and they watched the dolphins frolic until Mansoor called them in to eat.

mmm

The sun was setting as they neared the marina, and Jane took Lisbon back on deck to watch. She was happy to indulge his wish to kiss her as the sun sank into the sea; she had to admit it was a romantic setting. And despite the tension of this case, she found herself thinking that her real life could be like this now. Jane was a romantic at heart, and if she let him, he would fill her life with roses and champagne and toe-curling kisses. And hot, hot sex.

She couldn't wait to get back to their hotel room. Of course, she was probably going to have to talk Jane out of going straight to the airport; the way he constantly kept hold of her hand or had his arm around her was a sure sign he was still unnerved.

She was surprised to find that the plan was for all four of them to depart the marina in Mansoor's luxurious car. Jane suggested that he call a cab, but he didn't seem to expect to be taken up on it.

"Nonsense," Mansoor said jovially. "My wife insists you dine with us. It is a small party only, and she will have time to talk with you, which she is eager to do."

It seemed a harmless invitation, and Lisbon would have been happy to accept it if Jane wasn't so tense. Still, they had a job to do, and they would do it better at Mansoor's house than in their hotel room. "Thank you," she said. "I'd like to see her again."

Jane's arm tightened around her, but he didn't object, and in a few minutes they were pulling up to the big house and being ushered inside. Mansoor led them to a comfortable sitting room Lisbon vaguely remembered from the party, and a few minutes later, Joumana arrived, smiling broadly at Lisbon. "I am so glad you are better," she said. "I was so worried that you had taken ill."

"I'm sorry I disrupted your party," Lisbon replied.

Joumana waved her hand dismissively. "No matter, as long as you are all right. Ah, Erika, Jamil asked me to tell you he expects to dine with us."

Erika gave a self-satisfied smile. "Then I had better get changed. Thank you, Joumana."

Lisbon was a little surprised to realize that Erika was staying here; as she left, she turned the opposite direction from the front door, toward a staircase. "I wasn't expecting to go to dinner, so I didn't bring anything to change into," she said.

Joumana rolled her eyes in a friendly way. "Men never think about such things. I would not want to make you uncomfortable. Mansoor!"

"Yes, my dear?" Mansoor had managed to detach Jane to show him something on one of the shelves, but now they both came back over.

"You did not tell Mrs. Jane about dinner, and she did not bring anything to wear. I would loan her something, but she would drown in my clothes." Joumana, who was a good four inches taller than Lisbon, gestured to their height difference. "You must send someone for their things."

"Of course. Forgive me for my carelessness," Mansoor said. "I will send one of my staff to collect your clothes. You should stay with us tonight, let us show you how the Lebanese live."

"We couldn't impose," Jane said, sliding an arm around Lisbon's waist. "We'll just run back to the hotel and change."

"No, no, I insist. You have your key, yes?" Mansoor held out his hand.

"I wouldn't want your staff to get into trouble. The hotel has excellent security," Jane replied.

"Oh, everyone knows me there. There will be no trouble."

The air in the room had changed. Lisbon sensed Mansoor had a lot at stake in making sure they didn't leave. Was this man that Erika was changing clothes for the one they had come to find?

Jane hesitated, then handed over his key card. "If you're sure it's no trouble."

"Of course not. You are very welcome here. Perhaps you would like to see the house?"

Lisbon said, "Oh, I'd love that." It was always a good idea to scout the exits.

They wandered through the house, two levels that were a maze of corridors and courtyards. Lisbon quickly lost any confidence that she could find her own way around, though she bet Jane could.

While Mansoor talked about the house's history to Jane, Joumana chatted about decorating and gardening. Lisbon tried to listen politely, but it was hard to keep from being distracted while she tried to simultaneously absorb her surroundings and watch Jane for signs of distress or signals that he wanted her to do something. Finally she realized that if Jane wanted to give her a signal, he wouldn't have walked ahead with Mansoor.

"Ah," Joumana said, pausing beside a wooden gate. "And here is my garden. Would you like to see?"

"Sure." Lisbon wanted to be polite. "I don't have any talent for gardening. I really admire people who can make things grow."

Joumana beamed at her. "It's just a question of helping nature along. Plants are predictable. When I grow frustrated with my children, I come to my plants. They do not argue."

Lisbon grinned. "I raised three brothers, so I know what you mean."

They went through the gate into a beautiful riot of colors and textures. Lisbon was just thinking that Jane would love this when she heard him shout, "Teresa!"

She hurried back through the gate to find him looking frantically around the courtyard. "Patrick?"

He spun around at the sound of her voice. He was pale and drawn, but relief erased everything else as he saw her. She realized he'd been terrified that she'd been taken away as a hostage, and she wanted to kick herself for scaring him. "We were just in the garden. It's beautiful. Come see it."

Jane came to her side, reaching for her hand. His grip was tight, but she didn't protest, instead leaning up to kiss him before leading him into the garden. Mansoor followed them to where Joumana waited.

"This is lovely. Delightful," Jane said, taking a look around and then going to inspect sone of the plants close up. Since he still had Lisbon's hand, she had to go with him. When they were out of easy earshot of their hosts, Jane murmured, "Don't wander off. I don't want us separated."

"Okay," she replied. But she was worried. Jane usually took care to conceal his emotions, especially fear, around people he didn't trust. But he was tipping his hand here. He might as well be wearing a sign saying "I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt my wife." She frowned, trying to figure out what his play was. "You okay?"

"Yes. I just want us to be careful."

"Okay." There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but it was impossible until they found some privacy. Maybe when they went to change for dinner, she hoped.

They walked back over to where Joumana was speaking softly in Arabic with Mansoor, who said only a few words before switching to English. "Come, I'll show you your room. Your things will be here shortly."

Joumana added, "Please let me know if you need anything. Dinner will be served in an hour."

Once safely in their room, Jane pulled her into his arms so he could comfortably whisper in her ear. "I want them to realize I don't function well without you, so if they want me to go someplace and meet more terrorists, they'll let me take you with me. If we're separated, our chances of escaping go way down."

That was true, she knew. If she was detained here and Jane was somewhere else, neither could escape without putting the other at risk. Together, they could escape at the same time. It was an explanation that hadn't occurred to her, since Jane had spent the years hunting Red John trying to keep her safe by distance. "So I should be clingy?"

Jane chuckled. "Cling all you like. I plan to." He hugged her more tightly, then released her. "With any luck, this won't take long."

"What do you think is going on?" The fact that he was still trying to complete their assignment told her something had intrigued him enough to overcome his panic at the thought she might be in danger.

"I'm not sure yet. Something more than the obvious, though." Jane stepped back when someone knocked on their door, taking her hand again. "Come in."

Philip, the steward from the yacht, smiled at them as he entered with some of their luggage, followed by two other men with more of their things. It was obvious that they'd cleaned out the hotel room completely. Lisbon wondered if Mansoor had arranged to check them out, since he apparently didn't intend for them to return there.

"Thank you," Jane said, nodding to the men as they left. Then he sighed and opened the nearest suitcase. "What are you wearing, love?"

Lisbon sighed. She'd worn her red dress to the party, and her green lace dress to dinner with Erika. That left her black one, but she wasn't sure if it exposed too much skin, since it left her arms bare. "Any suggestions?"

"Wear the green one again, and your emeralds."

"They're in the safe in our room," she said, suddenly worried. She hoped the hotel would hang onto them. She wanted them back.

Jane reached into his suitcase and drew out the black jewelry pouch, pouring the contents onto the bed. Sure enough, he emeralds were there. Lisbon stared at them, not liking the message they sent about Mansoor's influence. They might not be able to hide from him anywhere in Beirut, if he had enough sway over an international hotel to convince them to open a safe and surrender the contents.

"I want to show you off tonight," he said. Then he leaned closer and whispered, "Keep these close. We might need them."

To bribe people for an escape, she knew he meant. Suddenly, her appetite was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **I feel like I wrestled every word of this out of my muse, so I hope it was worth it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You have no idea what you mean to me!

**Chapter 9**

When they joined the family in the dining room, Lisbon was reassured by the children at the table. Surely nothing too sinister was in store while the three well-mannered boys and the little girl with adorable dark curls were present.

Mansoor gestured to the empty seats. "Sit, please. We will begin once Erika joins us, since Jamil is running late."

Jane seated Lisbon near Joumana, then took the chair beside her. "Your children are lovely," he said, grinning at the girl, who stared at him with big brown eyes.

"Thank you," Joumana replied. "Our sons, Gabir, Ramy, and Ziad, and our daughter, Leyla. Gabir and Ramy are studying English, but I'm afraid the younger ones speak only Arabic as yet."

Jane immediately became a hit with the children by pulling a coin from behind Ziad's ear. He then proceeded to perform more tricks, to shrieks of delight from his young audience and beaming smiles from their parents, until Erika arrived.

She was wearing a rich burgundy dress that covered her from her neck to her wrists and ankles but concealed nothing. Lisbon instantly felt dowdy until she noticed the tiny bit of extra weight around the other woman's hips. At least she wasn't the only one whose metabolism was slowing down, she thought with satisfaction.

Then she realized Jane had made a quiet "Hm," which meant he'd noticed something interesting. She made a mental note to ask him about it later.

The children quieted down as Erika took her seat. "Sorry I'm late," she said, with a complete lack of regret. "Jamil isn't standing us up, I hope?"

"He will join us for dessert," Joumana replied. "Some pressing business has detained him." She gestured toward the door, and Philip and another man began serving the first course.

The meal was so normal and pleasant that Lisbon began to wonder if her earlier fears were overblown. Jane seemed relaxed, teaching Gabir and Ramy some Texan phrases—complete with accent—in between chatting with Mansoor. Lisbon complimented Joumana on the meal, then said, "I wish my brothers had table manners like that at their age. It was more like eating with wolves."

Joumana chuckled. "I manage to get them to behave for company, but you should see them when it's just us. How many brothers do you have, Mrs. Jane?"

"Please call me Teresa. And I have three, all younger. Our mother died when they were young, so I tried to raise them. But I didn't do nearly as good a job as you are."

"I only have one brother, but he is older. We are close; our parents are both gone now. It must be so hard for you to be away from your brothers. I hope they will come visit you, since you cannot go home." Joumana looked sympathetic.

Lisbon bit her lip and looked down, hoping that she'd be able to go see them soon. She wanted to introduce Jane to them, after all.

Jane draped an arm across her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Of course they'll visit. I'll send them plane tickets once we settle somewhere."

She smiled at him. She had no doubt that if they were really on the run, Jane would do just that.

They reached the dessert course with no sign of Jamil, but other than a pout from Erika and a significant glance between Mansoor and Joumana, there was no hesitation about eating without their missing guest. Lisbon wondered if all their worries had been for nothing; it seemed as though all that was going to happen was a nice evening with a nice family, despite having been kidnapped in the nicest possible way.

When they finished eating, they all went into a comfortable living room. Jane claimed one end of a sofa with a small table handy and produced a deck of cards, proceeding to amuse the children by building a truly breathtaking structure with them. Lisbon, sitting beside him, watched him in his element and thought wistfully about what a great father he must have been.

She wasn't under any illusion they would have children of their own; even if she were ten years younger, their jobs were not and would never be family friendly. Plus, as worried as Jane got over her safety, he might not be able to handle responsibility for a helpless child. He was healing, but she didn't think he'd ever truly forgive himself for his daughter's death.

He would make a terrific uncle, though. She really looked forward to introducing him to Stan's kids.

Leyla had been creeping closer while Jane focused on his construction project. Lisbon got a kick out of the way the girl stared at him as if she'd never seen anything like him. She'd spent years trying not to do just that, after all. And though Jane appeared to be oblivious, she was sure he wasn't.

He didn't react when Leyla reached out a hand to pet his hair, but Lisbon grinned, suppressing a chuckle. She'd wanted to do that for years, too.

Growing bolder, Leyla tugged on a curl, smoothing it between her fingers and watching it bounce back into shape. She grinned, then glanced at Lisbon to see if she was in trouble.

Lisbon winked at her, smiling, and reached up to tease a curl at the crown of Jane's head. Pretty soon they both had their hands in his hair, and Jane couldn't pretend to ignore them. "Hey," he said, his voice rich with amusement, "what are you girls doing?"

"Playing hairdresser," Lisbon replied, patting him on the top of his head before folding her hands demurely in her lap.

Jane turned to pout at her. "I didn't say you had to stop." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, eyes twinkling. Then he turned to Leyla, grinning. "You have very pretty hair, too, mademoiselle," he told her.

She giggled, not understanding anything but the tone of his voice.

Joumana called to her daughter in Arabic, but Jane said, "Oh, she's not bothering me. She's delightful."

"Yes, she is," Lisbon agreed, holding out a hand to the girl. She was obviously a much loved child, probably the darling of the entire household with no reason to fear anyone, and she took Lisbon's hand eagerly and climbed into her lap to play with the emerald necklace.

Glancing up, Lisbon caught Jane's wistful expression before he could mask it, and her heart ached a little. She could never give him his family back, and she probably couldn't give him a new one, except herself. Would that be enough, she wondered.

Before her thoughts could make her anxious, they were interrupted by the arrival of a tall, richly dressed man. The children immediately abandoned their activities to rush over and greet him, so Lisbon guessed he must be their uncle. Was that the relationship? The Golden Jackal was Mansoor's brother? No, she realized, Joumana's. It made sense, she supposed. It would explain why Erika was staying here.

Joumana was beaming as Jane and Lisbon went over to be introduced, Jane's arm firmly around Lisbon's waist. "Jamil, these are our guests, Patrick and Teresa Jane. Patrick, Teresa, this is my brother Jamil."

"Pleased to meet you," Jamil smiled, shaking hands with Jane. Lisbon was surprised to find he spoke with a strong British accent. In his tailored suit, he didn't look like an arms dealer, but then she'd never dealt with the international variety before.

When he turned to her, something about the way his gaze roved over her body made the hair on the back of her neck rise. Jane's hand tightened on her waist, both warning and comfort, and she managed a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Enchanted," Jamil said, taking her offered hand and kissing it instead of shaking it.

Erika made her way to his side, the boys moving out of her way reluctantly. "Jamil," she purred. "You missed a lovely meal. Joumana made all your favorites."

"Of course she did," Jamil smiled at his sister. "She is the best sister in the world, after all."

Joumana chuckled. "And I saved some dessert for the best brother in the world. Gabir, take your uncle into the dining room and let Philip know he is here while I see your brothers and sister up to bed."

Gabir's face lit up, and he towed his uncle away. Jamil called over his shoulder, "Erika, love, join us?"

"Certainly." Erika looked smug as she followed them.

Ramy came over to Jane and grinned up at him. "Thank you kindly, pardner," he drawled in a passable imitation of Jane's version of a Texas accent.

Jane tipped an imaginary hat. "My pleasure, pardner. See you at sunup." Then he pulled one last coin from behind Ziad's ear and handed it to him. "Good night, young sir."

Leyla was bouncing on her toes when Jane turned to her. "Sleep well, little princess." Then he pulled another coin from behind her ear, presenting it to her with a bow. She giggled in delight, then returned Lisbon's wave and bounded off after her brothers to hug their father, then follow their mother out of the room.

Jane said, "You are a very lucky man, Mansoor."

"Yes, I am," their host agreed. "Thank you for being so generous with your time and attention. It is truly a shame you have no children of your own."

Lisbon glanced at Jane in concern, but he only smiled. "My daughter was a treasure like yours. I was careless, and lost her. I hope you won't make my mistake."

Mansoor looked surprised, then gave a mirthless chuckle. "Ah, you have seen my predicament."

"Yes," Jane said. "Help me keep my family safe, and I'll do the same for you."

Mansoor glanced at Lisbon. "I promise you, Teresa will come to no harm under my roof."

"Excellent. Then I believe we can do business," Jane replied.

mmm

Jane would have been intrigued by the many undercurrents in this household if he weren't worried about Lisbon's safety. He liked a puzzle, and he liked Mansoor and his charming family. Except for his terrible taste in brothers-in-law.

Jamil had the same cold, calculating eyes as Erika. They were obviously a good match, though he would be very surprised if two such narcissists could find it in themselves to actually love someone other than themselves.

The way Erika fawned on Jamil suggested she either wanted something from him or was afraid of him. Possibly both. She couldn't have both Jamil's and his and Lisbon's interests at heart, so which one of them was she double crossing? Or was it both of them? He wouldn't put it past her.

This could get very interesting indeed, Jane thought.

He and Lisbon had moved back to the couch after the children and Joumana had left; Mansoor's cell had rung almost immediately afterward, and he was speaking soft, rapid Arabic into it. From the way he held himself, Jane thought the call was related to his legitimate business, not the chores he'd been forced or tricked into by his brother-in-law.

Lisbon laid her head on his shoulder, lifting a hand to her mouth as she yawned. She was tired, he knew, but she wouldn't go to bed until they could go together. Which he was perfectly fine with. He wanted her with him while Jamil explained what he wanted, which wasn't going to happen until he was done eating, apparently.

Jane cuddled Lisbon a little closer, dropping a light kiss into her hair. He knew from long experience that she would snap instantly into full alertness if a threat presented itself.

He ran scenarios in his mind, wondering if he could safely leave her in Mansoor's care now that they had come to an agreement of sorts. She wouldn't like it, of course, and if he didn't warn her beforehand she might turn it into an excuse to end their personal relationship on the grounds that she couldn't trust him. He wanted to avoid that if at all possible. This case was definitely not worth the risk of losing her. Nothing was.

Lisbon lifted her head and whispered in his ear, "Don't you dare go back on our deal. I go with you. No more leaving me behind."

Jane grinned, unable to resist kissing her. He loved it when she read his mind, even when it made his plan more difficult. She was the one person who really knew him and still loved him, and that was something to be treasured even when inconvenient.

She would probably work the no more leaving her thing into their wedding vows. Come to think of it, maybe he'd better put that promise into his proposal. It would increase his odds of a positive response, if only because she'd be too stunned to think straight.

"Okay," he whispered back. It wasn't like Jamil was going to take him out to a terrorist training camp, after all. There would be middlemen for that kind of thing. Jamil was in it strictly for the money, Jane thought. He was a businessman, not a religious or political partisan. If he were either of those things, he wouldn't be with Erika, an amoral American.

"I mean it," Lisbon warned, squeezing his arm to emphasize her point.

Obviously his easy acquiescence had raised a red flag for her. "I know. So do I. I've recently acquired a sense of self-preservation, after all. And she knows how to make me suffer if she's unhappy with me."

Lisbon gave a soft snort. "Don't you forget it."

She was half asleep twenty minutes later when Jamil, Erika, and Gabir returned, followed almost immediately by Joumana. Gabir was sent off to bed by his mother and went reluctantly; then Joumana turned to Lisbon. "You look sleepy,Teresa. Do not let us keep you up if you would rather sleep."

"Oh. No, thanks. I'm awake," Lisbon replied. "I'll wait and go with Patrick."

"Everything is ready whenever you care to turn in," Joumana smiled. "I must be awake early, so I will bid you all goodnight."

They all murmured their good nights as she kissed Mansoor, then pecked Jamil on the cheek before leaving.

Jamil settled on a small divan, drawing Erika down beside him. Mansoor took what was obviously his chair, a comfortable looking overstuffed piece beginning to show wear.

"So," Jane said, taking charge of the conversation to show that he wasn't intimidated, "Jamil, would you like to tell us why we're here?"

Jamil chuckled. "This isn't my house; you are my brother-in-law's guests."

"Yes, and he is an excellent host. But not so obsessed with having guests that he would refuse to take us back to our hotel and send someone to retrieve all our things. Oh, Philip," Jane added, catching the man passing by in the hall, "I hope you checked us out? I'd hate to pay for a room we're not using. Fugitives have to watch their cash flow."

"The hotel has been notified you are not returning," Philip said. "May I bring you anything? Juice? Sparkling water?"

"Sparkling water, please." Jane glanced down at Lisbon. "And coffee for my wife."

"Certainly. Can I bring anything else? Sir?" He turned to Mansoor.

"I will have coffee as well. Jamil? Erika?"

"Coffee," Jamil said.

"Nothing for me, thank you, Philip," Erika said, aiming a smile at him. Jane noted that Philip was careful not to return it. Interesting.

"Your accent is very different than your sister's," Jane said. "Oxford?"

"Very good," Jamil grinned. "So tell me Patrick, where did you acquire this ability to sniff out lies?"

"By learning to be such a good liar myself," Jane replied. "Or, more precisely, a con man. Where did you learn to be such an unconventional entrepreneur? I doubt you took a course in arms sales at Oxford."

"Oh, you'd be surprised what you can learn there. But you're right; I studied history at Oxford. It was only afterward that I came into the family business."

Jane tapped his lips with a finger. "Ah. Yet your sister doesn't know what you do?"

Jamil shrugged. "It would make her unhappy. Our father was shot to death; she despises guns."

"So do I, though regrettably, they are sometimes a necessary evil. My wife, now, is a different matter. She kept guns all over our place in Texas. She wasn't able to bring any of them away with us, but I know she'd love to buy one. Have anything for sale?"

"Nothing for a lady," Jamil said.

Lisbon said, "I've been a cop my entire adult life. I'm looking for something serious, not a toy."

"You don't look like any cop I've ever met. But I've looked into you, Mrs. Jane, so I know you're telling the truth. However, my brother-in-law doesn't allow guns in the house. The boys, you see. We wouldn't want any tragic accidents."

"No, we wouldn't," Lisbon said firmly. "Maybe we could visit your place of business."

"Well, I did think I might offer your husband a job. It so happens I have a use for a man with his skills."

Jane said, "I might be interested in the future. Right now, though, I'm on my honeymoon. I'm not interested in anything except spending time with my wife."

"Understandable. She is beautiful." Jamil gave Lisbon a look that set Jane's teeth on edge. He glanced at Erika, wondering if Jamil's penchant for feisty brunettes was the real reason she'd drugged Lisbon last night. Had the original plan been to kidnap her to force him into doing whatever this job was? With the bonus of delivering a helpless Lisbon for Jamil's pleasure?

Jane forced himself to calm down before his imagination could run riot. He noticed that Lisbon was sipping at her coffee without managing to drink much of it and applauded her caution. He still wasn't going to let her out of his sight.

Mansoor said, "And my guest. Who is and shall remain safe under my roof."

"Of course," Jamil said, smiling broadly. "Mr. Jane, the opportunity I have in mind for you is unique, and may not be available later. If I promise not to take you away from your wife for very long, would you reconsider? It pays very well, and will broaden your acquaintance, which is always valuable for those who lead a more nomadic lifestyle. Isn't that so, Erika?"

"Yes, very valuable," Erika smiled. "Oh, say yes, Patrick. Since you have burned your bridges with law enforcement and your wife objects to you fleecing the credulous for money, how else are you going to make a living? Supplying revolutionaries is a growth industry in this part of the world. If you go into business with Jamil, you can keep Teresa in diamonds and emeralds for years."

Jane paused, glancing at Lisbon. Of course he would have to allow himself to be persuaded to make their case, but the more time he spent with Jamil, the less he wanted Lisbon in his proximity. Not that she couldn't handle herself, but he didn't want her to have to.

"If it's not too shady...or illegal," Lisbon said, scrunching up her nose a bit as she pretended to think about it.

Jamil chuckled. "Oh, no, nothing like that, I assure you. My business functions best away from the glare of publicity, but you don't need to fear your husband will be arrested."

She looked at Jane, biting her lip. "Well...if it's nothing illegal, maybe... You have been worried about money lately."

She'd make a good actress yet, he thought. He frowned, then said to Jamil, "I'd like to sleep on it."

"Of course. I'll see you at breakfast, and I'll be happy to answer your questions then. And now if you'll excuse me, it's been a very long day."

"Yes," Jane said, getting to his feet as Jamil and Erika did. "It's high time Teresa and I turned in as well. Mansoor, thank you for a lovely evening."

He made a point of shaking hands with his host so he could better observe Jamil and Erika as they left. He wasn't the only one, either; Philip was watching too, from his vantage point in the hallway.

Yes, there were very interesting things happening in this house, Jane thought as he took Lisbon's hand.

They went to their room as quickly as they could, and Jane was relieved that Erika and Jamil were several rooms down at the end of the corridor instead of right next door. Lisbon gave him a curious look as he unzipped her dress but seemed to realize he'd rather talk in bed, when they were at less risk of being overheard. He couldn't guarantee the room wasn't bugged, though he didn't think Mansoor would allow it, and from what he'd seen so far, the household staff weren't big fans of Jamil. Still, better to be cautious.

They changed into their sleepwear, brushed their teeth, and went through the rest of their bedtime routine in silence. It wasn't until they were safely under the covers in each other's arms that Lisbon said, "Well? What are you thinking?"

She slid one little foot over his ankle, and Jane reflected that he would have told her all his plans over the years if she'd snuggled up against him in a thin nightgown and pumped him for information. Which, of course, was one reason he'd been so careful never to give her the chance. "I'm thinking it's an interesting opportunity."

"And?" Lisbon sounded annoyed, sliding one hand over to rest low on his hip. He had a sudden vision of her interrogating him with her hand on his balls and felt his heart rate increase. He really was a glutton for punishment, he reflected.

"And I think Joumana and Jamil split the gene pool pretty evenly."

"Yeah, well, sometimes siblings are like that," she sighed.

Jane had detected plenty of similarities between Tommy Lisbon and his big sister, so that remark made him more curious than ever to meet Jimmy and Stan. Maybe they'd make two stops on their way back to Austin: Paris, then Chicago. "I don't like the way Jamil looks at you."

"Me either. But I can handle him, Patrick."

"I know you can." He kissed her. "But I'm always going to want to punch any slime balls who leer at you."

"Aw, my hero," she sighed. "Stop trying to distract me and tell me what you think is going on."

"I think Mansoor has realized his family is in danger from within. And he wants me to take care of it for him, since he can't do it himself without wrecking his marriage."

"He doesn't want Gabir to get sucked into Jamil's business," Lisbon agreed. "And the kids all worship their uncle, that's obvious."

Jane smiled. She was such a mother hen at heart; leave it to her to spot the parental motive. "Yes. He also doesn't want his business threatened, and he needs to make sure he doesn't get arrested and leave his family at Jamil's mercy. What I haven't figured out is Erika's angle."

"She's not in love with Jamil," Lisbon said thoughtfully.

"I doubt she's ever been in love. But she's put on some weight, recently enough that she hasn't had time to adjust her wardrobe to conceal it. From what I saw at dinner, it's not from overeating."

"A woman like that doesn't go on a carb binge," Lisbon remarked. "She wouldn't be careless enough to get pregnant, either."

Jane wondered how difficult it was for non-residents to get birth control pills in this country. Jamil didn't seem the type to worry about an unintended pregnancy; he'd probably consider that the woman's problem. Still, something about that explanation didn't sit right. "There's something between her and Philip. Not sure what, yet." A clandestine affair would be on the risky side for Erika if Jamil was jealous, but maybe he wasn't. And Philip wasn't the powerful type she usually went for, but maybe he had other uses.

"Really?" Lisbon thought for a minute. "Huh. Someone to keep her company when Jamil's not around? It doesn't matter, though. We need to find some proof that he's up to no good and then get out of here. With Erika, I guess," she added grudgingly.

"Maybe." Jane debated sharing his theory, but he decided it was best to put Lisbon thoroughly on her guard. "I wonder if she was taking you to him last night."

"As leverage?"

"Yes. But I wonder, even if I cooperated fully—which I would have, of course—would I have gotten you back unhurt?"

Lisbon nuzzled his cheek. "I'm fine. Nothing happened."

Only Lisbon would be more worried about his state of mind than about her own safety. "Yes. And I'm going to make sure nothing does happen to you."

"Just like I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you," she murmured. "That's what partners do."

"You're not just my partner," Jane said softly. "You're my wife. And for me that means your safety and wellbeing is the most important thing. For you, that means being aware that any threat to you is going to mess with my ability to think straight."

"I know that," she said gently. Her fingertips glided over his temple and down his cheek, and he savored her touch, delighted by the fact that she hadn't pointed out they weren't really married yet.

She kissed him, lingering with sweet, soft brushes of her lips against his before she laid her head back on the pillow. "I wonder sometimes," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "if it would be easier for you if we didn't work together."

"No!" he exclaimed, horrified.

Lisbon laid her fingers on his lips. "Don't worry. I'm not suggesting a transfer or anything. But I think it's...really hard on you for us to work together and be involved. Because you're forced to confront my being in danger. So if you...if it gets to be too much, and you feel like you can only handle one or the other—"

Jane caught her hand in his, freeing his lips to whisper fiercely, "I'll never give you up, Teresa. Never. Not in either way. I won't work without you, and I can't imagine building a life without you. Yes, it's hard for me—terrifying, in fact. But I will make it work. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm never letting go of you. And as long as I have you, I can face anything."

He paused to clear his throat, and he heard Lisbon sigh a little. Pulling her closer, he buried his face in her hair until he calmed down

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to distract you. It was...just something that occurred to me."

Now that his panic had subsided, Jane was curious. "You'll never have to make that choice. But if you did, which one would you choose?"

Lisbon smiled, stroking his hair. "Our personal relationship. Cho could keep you out of trouble at work. And there's no way I'm giving up all this great sex just to have to lie to Abbott all the time about the crap you've been up to."

Jane chuckled. "Good to know."

She yawned, and he rubbed her back. "Get some sleep, love. Big day tomorrow, I think."

"Will you sleep?" She sounded worried.

"I'll try. I think we're safe tonight." He kissed her lovingly. "Sleep."

"I love you," she murmured, anchoring him against her with an arm and a leg.

"Love you," he replied, relaxing in her embrace. He doubted whether he'd sleep, but he loved the times he got to hold her while she slept, feeling her breathe and shift around and mumble under her breath. Her trust in him was a great gift, one he intended never to take for granted. Or to lose.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for leaving you hanging so long! Work, illness, all the usual excuses apply. I can only promise to try to work faster. Thanks for bearing with me!

**Chapter 10**

As expected, Jane didn't sleep much. He dozed off and on, focusing on Lisbon's breathing while he was forced to be an unwilling audience for the cries and shouts coming from Erika and Jamil's room. It confirmed his earlier thoughts, though: that was animalistic sex, possibly downright violent. There was no audible affection, and he doubted they were whispering sweet nothings afterward.

Biofeedback let him control his body's instinctive reaction to awareness of sex in his vicinity. Given that their rooms faced the same courtyard and the windows were open to let in the breeze, he had no intention of performing for the other couple's amusement. He'd noted during the tour that the family's rooms were around a different courtyard, and now he understood why.

Tonight, he was content to lie with Lisbon and think warm and fuzzy thoughts about her when analyzing their situation made him tense enough to disturb her. The way she instinctively moved closer and mumbled his name along with a soft "Ssh" or "S'okay" made him melt into a big puddle of goo. She looked after him even in her sleep, with a pure, uncensored love he was both guiltily unworthy of and abjectly grateful for.

After the house quieted, Lisbon rolled away from him, lying on her back in her usual sleep position. She'd complained before that he threw off heat like a furnace and she couldn't sleep when she was hot; he'd replied that she was always hot when she slept and assured her she'd like her personal furnace when winter arrived. He was looking forward to it.

Jane was drowsing, counting his breaths and synchronizing them with Lisbon's, when he heard footsteps in the hall. He came instantly awake as his mind processed the fact that they were stealthy footfalls; someone was trying not to be heard. They stopped right outside the bedroom door.

Lisbon had locked the door before they'd gotten in bed, so Jane wasn't concerned when the would-be intruder tried the handle. But then he heard the telltale sounds of someone picking the lock, and his heart rate skyrocketed.

Quickly, he scooted over to Lisbon and slid his arm around her so he could wake her quickly if necessary. He also slid a strap back up her shoulder, checking to make sure she was decently covered.

There was plenty of moonlight in the room; light didn't bother Lisbon, and Jane liked enough to see his surroundings and be sure nothing lurked in the shadows. He closed his eyes, then opened them just a crack to see if his suspicions were correct.

Whoever it was had lots of practice, because it was only a few seconds later that the door swung open.

Jamil stood motionless in the doorway. After a breathless moment, Jane realized he intended just to look. His gaze was fixed on Lisbon, examining her from head to toe like a predator sizing up its prey.

Lisbon seemed to sense something amiss even though she was asleep; she frowned, turning her head to face Jane. He hoped desperately she wouldn't wake. Was that Jamil's intent, to make her feel unsafe? Did he think the implied threat would make Jane more compliant? Jane wasn't sure it was possible for him to be more worried about her safety than he already was.

Lisbon rolled to face him, reaching out to drape her arm over his waist and mumble, "M'here. S'okay." She tucked her face against his neck.

Jane nuzzled her hair, listening intently until he heard the door close again with a quiet click. Only then did he dare lift his head, staring at the door intently.

What the hell was that about? he wondered.

mmm

Lisbon woke feeling sweaty and annoyed. Usually she could disentangle herself from Jane without waking up, but this morning he was not just clingy but gripping her like an opponent in a wrestling match. Every time she managed to pry his grip loose, he grabbed her again, frowning in his sleep.

"I just need to go to the bathroom," she hissed in exasperation, hoping to get through to his sleeping brain. "Patrick, let go!"

He huffed an unhappy sigh but let her slide away from him at last. The moment she got out of bed, though, he woke up, rubbing his eyes and giving her a bleary look. "Where're you going?"

"Bathroom. Be right back," she said. Fortunately there was an ensuite so she didn't have to go out into the hall. She had the feeling if she had to leave the room, he'd insist on going with her.

When she came back Jane was wide awake, sitting up against the headboard seemingly lost in thought. The dark circles under his eyes told her he hadn't slept enough, and she was sorry she'd had to wake him. "Anything interesting happen while you were on watch?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," he replied. His frown told her it wasn't a joke. "We had a visitor."

"What? I didn't wake up?" Had she been drugged after all?

"No. He was quiet and fast. Obviously he's had a lot of experience picking locks."

Lisbon took a second to absorb this. "Jamil picked the lock to our room? Why?"

"To check on us. All he did was stare for a minute, then leave. He doesn't know I was awake."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she demanded.

"I didn't see the need for both of us to lose sleep."

Lisbon glared. "You don't get to make unilateral decisions about our safety!"

The look on Jane's face was one she hadn't seen in a while. It was the one he used to get when he knew she had a point but believed his goals were more important, and it made her furious just as it always had. But Jane surprised her by backing down—sort of. "I was ready to wake you. If he'd taken even one step over the threshold, I would have."

"I can protect us better if I have some warning," she grumbled.

"You would have had it. Teresa, I wouldn't endanger you." Jane sounded both placating and insulted. Then he let out a long sigh. "Please come back to bed. I want us to talk about what's going to happen today."

Which meant he'd already decided on a plan, she thought. "You think you're going to go to work for Jamil and leave me here, despite the fact that we agreed to stay together."

"If you can think of a way to convince Jamil to take you along, feel free," Jane replied, flipping back the covers invitingly. "I was kind of hoping for a tearful scene, but if you'd rather go with anger, so be it. I doubt you'll move him either way."

Lisbon sighed. He was right, she suspected. "So you're hoping to lull him into a false sense of security by playing along?" Mansoor and Joumana couldn't keep them under house arrest forever, after all. Maybe Lisbon could convince Joumana to take her shopping, then escape and contact their CIA handler. Then make her way back before Jamil returned so Jane wouldn't be in danger.

"To play for time, at least. Come back to bed, please." He gave her his best puppy dog look.

Since the sun was only just rising, Lisbon gave in, sliding beneath the covers with him and letting him wrap her in his arms. He gave a short him of satisfaction, nuzzling behind her ear, and she relaxed despite herself. It was a good thing they'd never been involved at the CBI, she thought; heaven only knew what outrageous things she would have agreed to if he'd asked her like this.

"Listen," he murmured, his husky morning voice in her ear sending pleasant shivers down her spine. "Now that we know Mansoor is on our side and Joumana isn't involved, it makes sense for you to stay here. That way if something goes wrong, you'll be in a position to do something about it. But if you can convince Jamil to take you with us, I'll go along with it."

He must be pretty confident Jamil wouldn't take her. "I worry about you when I'm not with you."

"I know. But I promise I'll be careful." He kissed her gently, lingering on her lower lip. "I have a lot to live for."

"Yes, you do," she whispered. She leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes. "I don't like this. Next time the CIA asks for you, tell them no."

"I'll tell them to talk to my wife," Jane said.

Lisbon bit her lip. The way Jane talked about their future like it was already settled made her stomach churn. "Do I need to point out the obvious problem with that?"

"I thought we could have a couple of layovers on our way home. Get engaged in Paris and married in Chicago before going back to Austin."

It was maybe not a bad plan, she thought. And her argument that it was too soon to think about marriage didn't hold a lot of water considering she'd agreed to marry Marcus after a couple of months. She'd known Jane for better than a decade, after all.

It was just that it seemed Jane had gone from grieving widower to committed boyfriend very quickly. Too quickly, maybe. "It was just a month ago that you were saying all marriages end in deceit and betrayal."

"I was trying to get you to panic about moving to DC with Pike," he admitted. "I didn't mean it. My marriage ended in tragedy, but not because our relationship fell apart. If I'd never gone on that TV show, I like to think we'd still be happy together."

And she and Jane would never have met, Lisbon reflected. The thought made her heart hurt.

"Abbott seems happily married. Rigsby and Grace are. It is possible. And I think we have an excellent chance at it," Jane continued. "We know each other so well already, and I don't think either of us could really walk away at this point."

There was something lonely and insecure buried deep beneath the conman and smart ass, she knew. At heart he was a little boy who'd lost his mother and didn't feel his father loved him. He would always be hungry for love, for reassurance and commitment, a promise that someone loved him enough to stay with him forever. She wanted to give that to him, and she wanted it in return, but she'd picked up the belief somewhere along the way that marriage was a cage. Still, she knew Jane didn't want to restrict her. If anything, he was usually encouraging her to stretch outside her comfort zone—as evidenced by the fact that they were here, in a foreign country where she had no authority, pretending to be married.

Jane sighed, apparently reading her silence as reluctance. "If you'd rather go straight home, we can do that, of course."

She kissed him, just a peck. "Let's get through this assignment, okay? Then we can talk about Paris."

"Okay." He hid his disappointment well, but she knew it was there.

"Do you think Jamil is suspicious? Was he checking to see if we're really lovers and not just faking it? Did Erika tip him off that we might be after him?" she wondered.

"Hm. Maybe. I haven't figured out her play yet." Jane paused, then added, "But I didn't like the way he looked at you at all. Don't ever let him get you alone."

"I can handle him. But I'll try to avoid needing to," she assured him. "And I'll be on my guard with Erika, too."

"Good. As long as they think I'm cooperating, I don't think they'll make any threats, but I can't be sure." He sighed, ruffling her hair. "If you see a chance to run, do it."

"Not without you," she said firmly. "But if you see a chance to get away, take it. I'll be okay here."

"If I did that, Jamil would slit your throat," Jane said.

"Mansoor said I'd be safe here."

"So he'd take you someplace else. Tell you I was hurt, maybe. No."

Lisbon knew he wouldn't change his mind, anymore than she would. "Why do you think Erika is willing to help get Jamil? It's a big risk. Why not just leave?"

"He's her ticket home. I think she's sincere about wanting a pardon so she can go back to the States. Which should mean she won't harm either of us, but she might want you out of the picture so I have no choice but to rely on her. Or as leverage. She won't trust me if she doesn't feel I'm under her control."

What a dismal way to live, not trusting anybody, Lisbon thought. "I hate this assignment."

Jane kissed her again. "I'll go with Jamil and hopefully see him sell some weapons. Then we're done. We just have to get out of here, contact the CIA, and go home."

If only it would be that simple, Lisbon hoped.

mmm

The sun was setting when Jane followed Jamil out of the car and to the front door of Mansoor's house. His nose hurt like hell, and he knew there was still dried blood on his face, but his desire to clean up was overwhelmed by his need to see that Lisbon was safe.

Philip opened the door to them, unfazed by Jane's appearance. "Welcome back, gentlemen. The ladies are in the garden. May I get you something?"

"I'm famished," Jamil said. "Any chance of an early dinner or late tea?"

"Of course. I'll have tea set out in the dining room," Philip replied.

"Excellent." Jamil was in a cheerful mood, erroneously believing he was free of a spy in his midst. "Join me, Patrick?"

"After I've seen my wife," Jane replied. He was heartily tired of Jamil's company after a long day spent with him, and all he wanted was to hold Lisbon. The man he'd fingered as the mole was a vicious criminal, so he felt no guilt at having gotten him executed, but it had still been unpleasant to watch. Inciting the real agent to punch him had at least taken his mind off it. But he was angry that the CIA had sent him and Lisbon into this situation when they could have just asked Mossad who the gunrunners were.

He'd done his job. Now he just had to get Lisbon home safe.

The family courtyard was empty, but Jane could hear children's laughter nearby. As he got closer to the garden, he heard Lisbon's as well, and something in him unknotted. He was smiling as he opened the gate to find her playing with the children, kicking a soccer ball around. As he watched, Gabir neatly stole the ball from her, and she stopped to applaud. "Well done!"

Only her strong maternal streak could overcome her competitive nature, Jane thought, smiling. He'd love to see her as a mother, though he was aware of all the obstacles that made it unlikely. Not the least of which was his own ultimate failure as a parent.

Lost in thought, he was startled when Leyla thrust a flower in front of him, grinning. "Why, thank you," he said, taking it. She looked up at him expectantly, so he pulled a coin from behind her ear in payment, making her shriek with delight.

"Patrick!" Lisbon cried in surprise, hurrying toward him. Her look of relief changed to horror as she reached him; he must look worse than he realized.

"I'm okay," he assured her.

"What happened?" Her hands hovered over his face as if she was afraid to touch him.

"Just a misunderstanding. Nothing serious. Really."

She was unconvinced, taking his hand and pulling him toward the gate. The boys trailed them, Gabir asking if he'd been in a fight.

"He's fine," Lisbon assured them. "Fighting isn't a smart thing to do, but I'll put some ice on his nose and he'll feel better. Gabir, can you get me some ice?"

"I'll bring it right away!" Gabir replied, running toward the house.

In short order, Jane found himself lying on their bed, Lisbon gently cleaning his face while Gabir handed him an ice pack and Ramy removed his shoes. Leyla climbed onto the bed and petted his hair while Ziad peppered his brothers with questions in Arabic.

"Thanks for your help," Lisbon told the kids. "But he needs to rest now. We'll see you all at dinner, okay?" She shooed them kindly but firmly from the room and closed the door.

Now he was in for it, Jane thought. He'd known she would be cranky since her attempt to get Jamil to take her with them failed, though he knew her tearful protestations that he couldn't leave her alone on their honeymoon were an act. He gave her his very best pathetic look and puckered up his lips. "Can I have a kiss before you interrogate me?"

To his surprise, she sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down for a long, deep kiss that made his toes curl and various other body parts sit up and take notice. His brief hope that they could skip the interrogation and go straight for makeup sex was dashed, however, when she resisted his attempt to pull her down on top of him.

"Don't make me beat it out of you," she advised, sounding remarkably normal for someone whose cheeks were rosy with arousal. "It looks like someone already tried."

"That was on purpose," he protested. Honestly, how often did he let people hit him if it wasn't his idea?

"Really." She folded her arms but spoke softly so she couldn't be overheard. "Then I take it you weren't serious about getting married on the way home, because I'm not going to pose for wedding pictures with a beat-up groom."

He grinned. "I want to meet your other brothers, but don't think I'm ignorant of the mandatory counseling your church requires. I know we can't get married in a hurry."

That flustered her, but only for a moment. "Stop avoiding the issue. What happened?"

"We took a long ride into the desert, where we met with a dozen or so unsavory types. Jamil asked me to point out the spy. I picked out the worst of the lot, and he shot him. After arguing, the rest of them then conducted some business. Jamil collected several wads of cash, and we drove back here."

"Who hit you?"

"Oh, the guy whose life I saved. Jamil was suspicious of him, so I provoked him. Just to establish that we weren't in cahoots. It worked." Jane wanted to make sure she knew that.

Lisbon sighed, and he reached out a finger to stroke her arm comfortingly. Then he said, "The good news is, we can go home now."

"No, we can't. Not until he's in custody." She shook her head, then stroked his hair. "It can't be this easy, can it?"

"Of course it can. I always do things the easy way," he pointed out. "We'll go down to dinner, make small talk, and then tonight when everyone's asleep, we'll sneak out."

"I checked our stuff today. They didn't give us our passports."

"We just need to get to the designated meeting spot," Jane said. "Then we can worry about that."

"Are we taking Erika?"

"No. That can wait." He wasn't going to endanger their escape by trying to get Erika out with them. The CIA could worry about that.

"So we're just going to walk out of here?" Lisbon sounded dubious.

He grinned, then shifted around and pulled the pistol out of the back of his waistband. "The other reason I got punched was so I could get this. I wrestled with him a bit, et voila. Don't say I never get you anything nice."

Lisbon took the gun, eyes lighting up as she swiftly checked to make sure it was loaded. Then she kissed him again. "I'll treasure it always," she promised with a smile.

"Just keep it out of sight," he reminded her.

"Good thing I packed that thigh holster in the box of tampons," she said.

Jane beamed at her. That was part of why they were perfect together, he thought; she was ready for anything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Now that we have a premiere date (yay!), I've realized I need to hurry up if I'm going to finish before the actual episode airs! It's a good problem to have, though. Thank you for reading! Oh, and the second section is a bit M, so if you want to bail, just skip to the last sentence in that part. :)

**Chapter 11**

Lisbon almost enjoyed dinner, secure in the knowledge that she was armed. It made the leering glances from Jamil easier to bear, too. She was glad she'd let Jane buy her the ridiculously priced silk scarf, which not only went beautifully with her red dress, but neatly covered the slit neckline.

She tried to focus on Jane, who dealt patiently with the questions the boys were asking about his damaged face. He was going to have a fierce black eye, she thought, but it didn't seem to bother him. When they all went to the living room after dinner, he got down on the floor to play a game with the kids without hesitation, genuinely enjoying himself.

That left Lisbon to chat with Joumana and Erika, since Jamil had stepped out for a cigarette and Mansoor was taking a call in another room. Joumana, obviously an experienced hostess, was a master of graceful small talk, keeping the conversation going even though Erika was disinterested to the point of rudeness and Lisbon was distracted by keeping an eye on Jane.

"Your husband is so good with the children," Joumana remarked. "He must have been such a good father."

"I didn't know him then," Lisbon said, "but yes, I think he was." Charlotte must have felt loved, even though on the rare occasions Jane talked about being a father, he mostly dwelled on his absences and omissions.

"I cannot imagine losing a child," Joumana said softly. "It's to his credit he doesn't avoid children altogether."

Lisbon wanted to lighten the conversation, so she smiled and said, "It helps that he's a big kid himself sometimes."

Joumana chuckled. Erika gave Lisbon a condescending smile and said, "It's a shame he doesn't want any more. You must love him very much to sacrifice your chance at motherhood."

Lisbon shrugged. "Our lifestyle isn't very kid friendly. And I practically raised my brothers, so I know how much work it is."

Joumana seized on the slight change of subject, as Lisbon hoped. "Oh, it is, isn't it? It seems that I only turn my back for a moment and the boys have made a mess! Only the other day Gabir and Ziad decided to build a fort out of the dining room furniture and used dried fruit as ammunition!"

Lisbon grinned. "I once came home to find my brothers had built a ramp and were taking turns jumping their bikes over each other. At least I caught them before it ended in another trip to the emergency room!"

Joumana laughed. "They have no sense of self-preservation."

"None. But then neither does Patrick."

"Hey," Jane said. "It's not my fault if other people can't control their tempers."

"When you provoke them, it is," Lisbon retorted.

Jane grinned at her and went back to his game. Lisbon decided that was enough domestic talk for one evening. "So tell me, Joumana, where's the best place to buy shoes here? I was hoping to get some shopping done tomorrow."

"Of course. There are many places; I'd be happy to take you to some of my favorites," Joumana replied.

Everyone paused as Jamil came back in. He looked around the room, then smiled as he saw the game in progress. "Ah, Patrick, I see the boys are teaching you our favorite game. How are you faring?"

"I have a touch of beginner's luck," Jane said affably. "And I have my secret weapon." He nodded toward Leyla, who was sitting beside him.

"I see." Jamil chucked Leyla's chin, causing her to giggle. "Then perhaps I should lend Gabir reinforcements."

"Yes, please!" Gabir said eagerly.

"By all means," Jane invited.

Lisbon kept a close eye on the game from then on. While the two men acted friendly for the children, she could sense their competitiveness. She hoped Jane had the sense to throw the game.

But of course he didn't. And then he compounded the problem by celebrating with Leyla and Ramy, twirling the little girl around the room after exchanging Texan-accented congratulations with a delighted Ramy.

"Patrick, manners," Lisbon said, giving him a stern look. "Gloating isn't good sportsmanship."

"Quite right, my dear," he replied, going over to shake hands with Gabir and Ziad. "Well played," he told them, before turning to Jamil. "We'll have to try again when my luck has worn off."

Jamil smiled sharply. "You depend on luck quite a bit, don't you, Patrick? Better hope it doesn't run out."

Joumana got to her feet. "It is the children's bedtime, I'm afraid." In Arabic, she directed the boys to clean up the game, then picked up Leyla and held her up to Jamil for a goodnight kiss. Then Leyla stretched out her arms to Jane, who beamed at her and produced a coin from behind her ear in exchange for a kiss on his cheek.

Lisbon waved to her as her mother carried her out of the room, then went to stand beside Jane. "I might get jealous if you keep flirting with the local beauties," she teased.

Jane slid an arm around her. "You have nothing to worry about, darling. She can't hold a candle to you." He paused, then mused, "In twenty years, maybe."

Lisbon smacked him lightly on the chest. "Going to trade me in for a younger model?"

"Never," he promised, giving her a quick kiss. "You know too many of my secrets."

"And don't you forget it," she agreed.

The boys finished cleaning up the game and said goodnight to them all, then left. As the adults sat down, Jamil said, "So, Patrick. What did you think of your first day on the job?"

Jane shrugged. "Not that different from my old job, really. Picking out the liars, separating the guilty from the innocent. Except at the FBI I got to work with Teresa. I'm afraid I'm never going to really enjoy a job where I can't do that."

"I don't think you'd be very happy bringing her along either," Jamil said. "As you saw, my associates are not gentlemanly by Western standards."

Lisbon said, "I've dealt with all kinds of men. I can take care of myself." She glanced at Jane. "And I can keep from getting punched in the face, which is more than I can say for Patrick."

Jamil laughed. "Upset that your pretty husband is damaged? He richly deserved it, I assure you. He's lucky it was only a punch and not a bullet."

At least Jane usually stopped short of inciting someone to shoot at him, Lisbon reflected. But he'd taken a big risk. Had he given any thought to the fact that she could have been left alone on this dangerous assignment, grief stricken and surrounded by strangers? She said softly, "I'm lucky it was only a punch."

Jane slipped his arm around her shoulders. "I'll be more careful from now on."

"You'd better," she muttered.

"I'll make it up to you," Jane said, catching her gaze. His serious tone told her he had thought about her situation—if not at the time, then shortly afterward.

She returned his look with equal intensity. "You promised me forever. I'm holding you to it."

His smile warmed her. "Good."

Erika broke into their silent communication. "That's a beautiful scarf, Teresa. Hermes?"

Lisbon looked down. "Um, I'm not sure. Patrick bought it."

"You have excellent taste, Patrick," Erika smiled. "You'll have Teresa looking like a model before long."

Jamil shook his head. "Teresa is far more alluring than bad tempered anorexic stick figures. Though she is quite thin herself. You should feed her more, Patrick. A woman should be soft curves, not sharp angles."

Jane remained relaxed, but his voice had an edge to it. "Teresa's heart is in my care. The rest of her is hers to maintain as she likes."

Lisbon appreciated the sentiment, but she couldn't help thinking of all the times Jane had tried to get her to eat more, sleep more, or otherwise indulge herself. His care of her extended well beyond her heart, whatever he might say.

"Very politically correct," Jamil smirked. "You've tried her temper as far as you dare, eh?"

"Which is pretty far," Jane nodded. "Any further and I might find myself sleeping on this couch."

As if she would agree to be farther than arm's length from him in this house at night, she thought, careful to not roll her eyes. "Keep that in mind," she advised. "And talking about me rather than to me is one good way to make that happen."

"Yes, love," Jane said meekly, focusing on her. "What did you do today?"

"Joumana and I went to the neighbor's for lunch, and then we picked the kids up from school. We gardened some. Well, she gardened. I kept Leyla from pulling up the flowers."

Jane smiled. "A slice of domestic life, huh? Did you enjoy it?"

"Actually, yes." To her surprise, she had enjoyed the taste of family life. It was nothing she would ever have, at least not on this scale, but it was fun to try it.

"And you, Erika?" Jane asked.

"Oh, I did some shopping, and then I went to the spa at the hotel. Teresa inspired me," she replied. "By the way, the concierge asked after you. He hopes to see you again."

Jane gave a short hum of acknowledgement but seemed uninterested. Lisbon was relieved when Mansoor came into the room, smiling broadly at them. "I apologize for leaving you. I hope you managed to entertain each other?"

"Of course," Jamil replied. "Teresa was just telling us about her day with Joumana and the children."

"I'm told she was a very great help," Mansoor said, turning to Lisbon. "Thank you for your kindness to my family. I hope you were not bored?"

"Not at all," Lisbon assured him.

"How was your day, brother?" Jamil asked.

"It went well enough."

Erika got to her feet and wandered over to the bookcase, apparently bored. "Patrick," she called. "Come look at this."

Lisbon hoped Erika had managed to contact the CIA while she was out and had a message to pass along, so she nodded at Jane as he got up. The sight of those two with their heads together filled her with unease, so she got up and wandered to the nearest window, tucked into a small alcove. The house sat on a hill, so there was a beautiful view out to the ocean, and she relaxed a little as she took it in.

She was dimly aware of Mansoor's phone ringing but ignored his departure. A moment later, she felt heat at her back and a hand on her shoulder, too small and gripping too tightly to be Jane's.

Lisbon spun around and pushed at Jamil, instinctively defending herself, but he smoothly stepped back, avoiding her elbow. He immediately stepped close again, crowding her, so she brought the heel of her shoe down on his foot, hard.

Jamil gave an angry shout of pain, and his hand shot out, gripping Lisbon's neck hard. "Don't be so unfriendly," he said through gritted teeth.

Panic bubbled up in her as she fought to breathe. She didn't want to seriously hurt him, so her options were limited. Before she could act, she heard Jane, his voice low and furious and close. "Take your hands off my wife."

But it was Joumana's gasp of "Jamil!" that made him release her and step back. Lisbon gasped for air as Jane's arms closed around her, holding her up and giving her something solid to lean against.

"What is happening?" Mansoor demanded as he came back into the room behind Joumana.

Jane snarled, "He attacked my wife. We're leaving. Now."

"No," Mansoor said, "Jamil will leave. Go, Jamil. You have disgraced us enough for one evening."

"Allow me to explain," Jamil protested.

"There can be no explanation that will excuse an attack on a guest in my home," Mansoor retorted. "Go. I will call you tomorrow."

Joumana said nothing, but Lisbon could see her distress as she watched her brother leave. Then she turned to her guests. "Are you all right, Teresa? May I get you anything? I am so sorry; I cannot imagine what came over him."

"I'm okay," Lisbon croaked out. She just wanted to get out of here.

Jane said, "I'll take her to bed. Good night." Holding her close to his side, he led her out of the room.

mmm

Jane tried to steady himself as he and Lisbon went upstairs, but he was still shaking with fury. If Jamil ever came within arm's reach of Lisbon again, Jane would kill him slowly and painfully. In fact, he might just do it anyway.

He heard Lisbon lock the bedroom door behind them, but he ignored it, pacing furiously to try to work off some of the tension roiling inside him. He wanted to hit something, scream, throw things. But Lisbon wouldn't like it. She'd worry. And he never wanted her to worry again. He wanted her safe and happy. He wanted no one ever to lay a hand on her without her permission again. He wanted to put his hands around Jamil's neck and squeeze, watching the life drain out of him just like McAllister.

But Lisbon would hate that. Jane needed to calm down and think straight. They were getting out of here tonight, and Jamil might be more dangerous than anticipated since they wouldn't know where he was. Scrubbing his hands through his hair and down his face, he took a deep breath, trying to slow his heart rate so his adrenaline would dissipate.

"You okay?" Lisbon said softly. Her voice was a little hoarse, but she was breathing normally. He knew from experience that it could be more terrifying to watch helplessly than to be the one in danger, so it wasn't surprising she was keeping a clearer head. But she must have been hurt a little; Jamil must have had quite a grip to immobilize her.

Jane turned to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She gave him a considering look. "You look like you're about to do something crazy."

He summoned a wry grin. "I told you, seeing you in danger messes with my ability to think straight."

"Uh huh. I see that. It's kind of sweet," she said.

It was a measure of how hyped up he was that he couldn't tell if she was teasing him. He wanted to go for a walk. Or a swim. Something, anything, to get his body to calm down and stop interfering with his brain.

Lisbon gave him a look he found confusing. It was part worry and part mischief, the kind of look she got when she was going along with a plan that could get her into big trouble. He opened his mouth to ask what she was thinking, but before he could get more than a syllable out, she grabbed him by the lapels and sucked the breath out of him.

Oh, this was much better than a walk, he thought in delight, dragging her up against him hard. He hoped she didn't mind him going caveman on her, because his higher brain functions were probably not coming back until they were both sore and exhausted.

Lisbon pushed him up against the bed like he was a perp, but he managed to stay upright. Mindful of how sound carried with the windows open, he pushed back, walking her toward the bathroom. She went along, mostly because she was distracted by wrestling his jacket off and unbuttoning his shirt.

Kicking the bathroom door shut behind them, he managed to pull his mouth from hers long enough to lock it, then reach over and turn the shower on. Lisbon grumbled, yanking at his zipper impatiently, and he decided there was no time to get undressed and in the shower after all. At least the noise should mask any sounds they made.

He hauled Lisbon up on the counter and reached up her skirt to pull her panties off, hesitating as he encountered the thigh holster. She leaned back to grin at him, and he had to grin back. "Armed and dangerous."

"You better believe it," she replied, reaching for the holster.

"Let me," he said, carefully unfastening it and sliding it out from under her skirt. He was struck by the similarity of removing a garter from under a wedding gown, and his knees nearly buckled under a wave of longing.

Lisbon took the gun from him and set it at a safe distance as he pulled her panties off. Then she helpfully spread her legs, hooking them around his waist to pull him to her. As he slid inside, he groaned out her name in relief, pausing to give her a chance to adjust to his abrupt entrance. He clutched her to him, savoring the feeling of being completely surrounded by and embedded in her as he panted into her hair. "I love you. So much."

"I'm here. I'm okay. And I love you too," she whispered in his ear. "Now stop wasting time."

He chuckled, then planted his feet for maximum leverage and pulled back for a thrust that sent her skidding backward on the smooth surface. As she let out a breathy laugh of surprise, he reached for her ass and held her in place for his next stroke, which took him breathtakingly deep.

Her body pulled him into a familiar rhythm, banishing the skittery panicked thoughts that had plagued him and helping him focus again. Her heart beat strongly against his chest and her breaths puffed against his cheek, reassuring him that she was still with him. This close to her, there wasn't room for a mask or pretenses or anything but his raw need for her. He was truly naked before her, even with his pants around his ankles.

The thought struck him that though he could lose himself in any woman's body, only in Teresa Lisbon could he find himself—probably because she had so much to do with the man he now was. She was the only person who truly knew him, even when he wasn't sure who he was. He was hers, completely, until his bones crumbled to dust.

"My Teresa," he groaned in her ear.

She huffed a choked laugh. "My Patrick," she replied.

"Yes I am. I am, I am," he babbled, feeling his muscles tense in approaching orgasm. "Teresa?"

"Oh, yeah, almost—oh, yeah," she cried, and a moment later she convulsed powerfully, wringing his own climax out of him. Jane nearly wept in relief, petting her as he shuddered to a stop. Then he held her tightly as she sprinkled little kisses against his neck and her hands moved slowly up and down his spine.

When he recovered a little, he leaned back to look at her. Now that he was calmer, he could see that her neck was only a little red. He hoped she wouldn't bruise, though he knew her fair skin marked easily. "Thanks. I needed that," he said with a rueful grin.

Lisbon snorted in amusement. "I know. It was either sex or watch you break furniture." Then she sobered. "I wouldn't have let him hurt me. I was trying to avoid crippling him."

"Why? Because he's our hostess' brother? Next time be a little less mindful of etiquette, please," he replied.

"Yeah, okay," she sighed.

"Thank you." He kissed the tip of her nose, then reluctantly pulled out of her and reached for a washcloth.

When they were both cleaned up, Jane turned off the shower. "Ready for bed?"

"Are we sleeping tonight?"

"For a few hours, at least," he replied. He wanted time to plan, and he wanted her sharp when they made their move.

Unlocking the door, he held it open for her to precede him, but she stopped short on the threshold.

"Sorry for the intrusion," Erika smirked, standing up from where she'd been sitting on the corner of the bed.

mmm

Lisbon's surprise quickly turned to irritation as she took in Erika's knowing look. Behind her, she heard Jane quickly zip his pants and was grateful she'd smoothed her dress down before coming out. She only wished she'd strapped the gun back on. Squashing a vision of shooting Erika and climbing over the body to drag Jane into bed, she settled for a glare and demanded, "How did you get in here?"

Erika shrugged. "As a fugitive, I've had to learn some...unsavory...skills. Breaking and entering isn't the most interesting of them, but it does have its uses."

Lisbon was momentarily distracted as Jane ducked past her to pick his shirt up off the floor, hurriedly putting it on and buttoning it. Since she was fond of his bare chest, she was sorry to see it covered, though she was glad Erika wouldn't get to enjoy it either. "What do you want?" she asked.

Erika got to her feet. "You see what Jamil's like. He's a brute in bed, as you can no doubt imagine. And now you've challenged him. We need to get out of here."

Jane said, "You're free to leave anytime, Erika. No one's stopping you."

"Jamil knows everyone who's anyone in the Middle East. I wouldn't get far," she replied.

"And you think he'd care enough to come after you?" Jane asked, his tone skeptical. "He strikes me as a man who likes variety. That's why you distracted me earlier, isn't it? So he could try his luck with Teresa?"

"He has no more affection for me than I do for him. But he won't tolerate humiliation. So until he tires of me, I'm stuck. And he's having much too much fun forcing Mansoor to have me in his house despite the fact that he despises 'loose women.' He'd have no use for you, Teresa, if he knew you weren't really married."

Jane stepped close to Lisbon, one hand resting possessively on her waist. "We're committed. That hardly counts as loose behavior. So you want us to escape? You have a plan?"

Erika smiled. "I hardly thought I needed one. Isn't that your specialty?"

"You've had far longer to explore this house and the neighborhood," Jane pointed out.

"True. And I've made some friends among the staff."

"Philip, I presume," Jane said. "He seems a resourceful man. Is he willing to help us?"

"I think so, especially after tonight. He doesn't want Mansoor to get into trouble; he's some kind of distant cousin. I can ask him after Mansoor and Joumana go to bed."

"Yes, why don't you do that," Jane suggested. "And let us know. But knock first."

"Why Patrick," Erika smiled over her shoulder as she left, "who knew you were such a randy rascal?"

"Good night," Lisbon said firmly, stepping forward to close the door after Erika and lock it. Then she turned to Jane, folding her arms when she realized he was snickering. "What?"

"I didn't think that even Erika would try to flirt with a man only minutes after he made love with the woman he adores, but she was certainly giving it a shot," he replied.

"I don't think she's capable of turning it off," Lisbon agreed. "We're not taking her with us, are we?"

"That depends on whether she can be useful."

"How can she be useful when we can't trust her?" Lisbon grumbled.

Jane leaned forward to kiss her. "You don't need to trust her, my love. You have the loaded gun."

True, Lisbon thought.

"Take heart, Teresa. Just think how interesting this evening is turning out to be," Jane said, giving her his best kid-in-a-candy-store look.

"I'm going to get my gun," she sighed, heading back into the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **So in celebration of the 7x03 photos and synopsis, here's the next chapter! Hopefully I can get this finished before they release the actual episode promo and make this AU. Thanks for hanging in there!

**Chapter 12**

It was almost two hours later when they heard a soft knock on their door. They were lying on the bed, fully dressed in comfortable, dark clothes, one small bag of necessities ready to go. They'd have to leave most of their things here; Jane hoped they could retrieve them later. At least he'd convinced Lisbon her jewelry counted as a necessity.

He was sitting against the headboard, Lisbon tucked in his arms and leaning against his chest. She had just dozed off about fifteen minutes ago, long enough to be cranky when the knock startled her out of sleep. He shushed her softly when she groaned, careful not to jostle her unnecessarily as he slid out of bed and went to open the door.

Erika slipped past him, clad in black leggings, rubber soled boots, and a dark red tunic that didn't quite cover her butt. "Good, you're ready."

Lisbon was sitting up, fully awake now. Her hand rested on the open bag, and Jane realized that while he'd been answering the door, she'd taken the gun out of it and stuck it in the waistband of her jeans for easier access. He was glad; he didn't want her taking any chances, and they'd both feel better knowing she was armed.

"What's the plan?" he asked, stepping back toward the bed.

Erika followed him, looking uncertain. "I...I just want you to know I appreciate everything you're doing for me. And I think you deserve to know the truth."

A novel concept, Jane thought. But before he could say as much, Lisbon got to her feet and said, "That would be nice."

Erika ignored her, focusing on Jane. "I know you're wondering why I want to go home. Why it has to be now."

"The question has occurred to us, yes," he replied.

"You see, the truth is...I'm pregnant." Erika gave him a soulful look. "I want my child to grow up American. Is that so hard to understand?"

"Not at all," Jane said, unconvinced.

Erika took half a step closer, laying a hand on his chest. Jane could feel Lisbon's blood pressure skyrocket from a foot away, but he decided to let Erika play out her little scene. "It's Jamil's child. But you see how he is. I don't want him near my baby. I know you don't trust me, Patrick. Or even like me. But I need you to get me out of here. Not for my sake, but for my innocent child's."

She was laying it on thick, Jane thought. Probably to cover the lie. Still, on the off chance she was telling the truth, they'd have to keep an eye on her.

Lisbon said flatly, "Congratulations. Are you sure you shouldn't just stay here until we sort things out? This could be dangerous."

"No. I want out of here. Far, far away," Erika insisted, her expression pleading. "You have to take me with you." She paused, regaining her poise. "Anyway, Philip won't help you. He'll only help me. You need me."

"We never even thought of leaving you here," Jane lied. "There's no need for this. Shall we go?"

"Yes. Just follow me, as quietly as you can." Erika turned back toward the door and opened it, picking up the black duffle bag she'd left in the hall.

Lisbon zipped their bag closed, and Jane deftly plucked it out of her hand, stifling her reflexive protest with a quick kiss. It only made sense for her to have her hands free, and by the time she had control of her lips again, she'd realized it, to judge by her tense little smile.

Jane set his hand on her lower back as they walked to the door, careful to let her precede him as always, and then they set off together, following Erika into the dark hallway.

They went quickly through the guest area of the house and into the kitchen, where Erika entered a code into the alarm keypad beside the door. Jane wondered whether she'd gotten it from Philip or Jamil.

Where was Jamil, he wondered. Out amusing himself, prowling for a companion after having been denied both Lisbon and Erika? Or lying in wait, unwilling to give up his prey and/or his new employee? Was Erika really escaping him, or was she following his orders? What about Philip—could he be trusted? Jane wished he'd made an effort to speak to the steward and get a read on him.

For that matter, he wished he'd taken more time to try to figure Erika out. He hadn't wanted to upset Lisbon, so he'd avoided spending time with Erika, but that might have been a mistake. Dammit, he couldn't allow himself to become sloppy just because he was in love; that would only endanger Lisbon, the very last thing he wanted or could afford.

As they went out into the little herb garden on a flagstone path, Lisbon reached for his hand. It was a moonless night, and they could barely see where they were walking. Even straining his senses, Jane could only make out edges and shadows by the dim light of the city beyond the walls. The fresh scents of the herbs on the slight breeze and the faint rustle of the plants were pleasant, though.

They came to a halt at the gate, which was unlocked but had to be opened slowly so as not to make any noise. It led to an alleyway that stretched almost a block, with a little gutter running along one side. They had to walk single file, so Jane gently guided Lisbon to go ahead of him, laying a hand on her shoulder to keep in contact.

The alley gate was locked; Erika had to punch in a code again. The beeping of the keypad sounded deafeningly loud to Jane as he listened for sounds of pursuit or ambush. A dog barked nearby, but otherwise the neighborhood seemed asleep. As they hurried down the street, he hoped it would stay that way.

Philip was waiting for them at the end of the next block, sitting in an ancient, battered dark brown Mercedes sedan. He opened the front passenger door for Erika, leaving Jane and Lisbon to climb into the back.

Sliding an arm around Lisbon's shoulders, Jane dropped a kiss into her hair, feeling her relax a little as she leaned into him. Philip started the car and guided it through the dark neighborhood without a word, and Jane allowed himself to be relieved they'd made it this far.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"The marina," Philip replied. "Mansoor told me to take you over to Cyprus."

Ah, Jane thought. So they hadn't needed Erika after all; Mansoor wanted them safely away now that they had enough to send the CIA after Jamil. He needed to send their host a thank you note, he thought. At least the odds of getting their things back had gone up.

Lisbon said, "But we don't have our passports."

"I do," Philip replied. "Once we're safely at sea, I'll give them to you."

Lisbon relaxed a little more. Jane reflected that one of the perks of going undercover as a couple was that he didn't need to see her to read her; he was close enough to feel how she held herself, her pulse rate, her breathing. He wished they could always work this way. But when they got back to Austin, he was sure she would impose her rules again: at work, they were colleagues and no more.

He wondered if she would feel differently if she were wearing an engagement ring. He hoped he'd find out.

He wondered if there were direct flights between Cyprus and Paris.

mmm

Lisbon fought drowsiness as they drove. She'd had a long day, including an attack and then vigorous sex, and she really wanted a nap. There was something about having Jane's arm around her that made her feel safe enough to want to doze off, which was ridiculous because he was more likely to get her into trouble than get her out of it, and besides, she was the one who was armed.

But he would see trouble coming, at least. And she knew he'd go to great lengths to protect her if she needed it. Hopefully they were past the worst in this assignment, though. She'd do her best to talk Jane out of any more CIA missions. She wanted to be back in her own jurisdiction where she understood the rules and didn't have to lie to everyone around her.

There were advantages to working this closely with Jane, though. She would have thought they'd fight like cats and dogs cooped up together, but they hadn't. Part of it was that Jane was being so open with her. It was as if applying the word "wife" to her had flipped a switch in his brain, turning off his habitual secrecy where she was concerned. He must have been this way with Angela, she guessed, confiding his plans and schemes as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She could get used to that.

It might be worth marrying him just to keep that, she thought wryly.

She was promptly ashamed of herself. Marriage was a serious undertaking, a vow made before God, something she could never walk away from. Even if she wanted to, she knew Jane would never let her. He was the most doggedly faithful man she'd ever known.

Of course, she might already be stuck with him for life. He thought of them as married, or at least engaged, apparently. And she was coming to realize he wasn't going to change his mind or get bored and wander off.

That was a good thing, though, right? Hadn't she been worried about how she'd cope if he did? Now she could move past that.

Could she live with him for the rest of her life, though? Wake up to him every day, let him badger her into eating eggs with him? Go to bed with him every night, knowing that after the mind-blowing sex he would want to wrap himself around her like an octopus, making her feel overheated and annoyed? Live together for real, knowing he'd constantly tidy up and put her things in places they didn't belong? That he'd refuse to buy her junk food and try to limit her coffee intake? That he'd buy her expensive things she didn't want or need, while refusing to let her buy him a new pair of shoes he desperately needed, for heaven's sake?

But he'd also look at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He'd touch her like a gifted musician playing a rare instrument, producing amazing, unique performances no one else could replicate. He'd tolerate any flashes of temper or stubbornness with patience, and he'd never be shocked or appalled at her, because he knew her better than anyone else ever had. She could be absolutely herself with him and he would love her every minute of it, even if she was screaming or throwing staplers at him. He would cheer her up when she was sad, joke her out of her anger, comfort her if she was hurt, and fuss over her when she was sick.

She would be sharing control of her life, yes. But she would never, ever be lonely or heartsick again. She could build that secure, stable life she'd thought Marcus could give her, only with the man she really loved. The man who really loved her, because he had no illusions about her.

Lisbon leaned her head against Jane's shoulder, closing her eyes against a wave of emotion. She did want to marry him, she realized. She wanted that life, with all its ups and downs. If he asked her, she would say yes.

They just had to get to safety first.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Jane murmured in her ear. She turned to look out the window and saw the lights of the city reflecting off the ocean, partly obscured by the shadows of the boats bobbing closer to shore.

"I hate boats," she whispered, more to herself than him. He already knew, after all. A cruise in daylight was one thing, but a nighttime escape to a distant island was another.

"You can sleep the whole way," he murmured. "I won't let you fall overboard."

"Good," she replied as the car stopped.

"Follow me," Philip said, getting out of the car and going around to help Erika out.

Jane slid out of the car, leaned in to grab the bag, and offered a hand to Lisbon. She took it, closing the car door behind herself so she didn't have to let him go. Then they followed Philip and Erika down to the dock.

Lisbon hated the way the boards moved beneath her feet, so she stayed close to Jane. He kept a firm grip on her hand, letting her know he'd catch her if she slipped, and didn't let go until they were safely in the yacht's wheelhouse.

"I'll cast off. Erika, keep an eye on things for me?" Philip said.

"Of course." Erika smiled at him and went to the controls. Lisbon remembered that Erika's murdered husband had owned a boat, so she supposed Erika must know how to operate one. As Philip left, Erika said, "You two should make yourselves comfortable. Feel free to take the bedroom."

Lisbon flushed, remembering that Erika must have overheard quite a bit while they were having sex on the other side of the bathroom door. Jane, however, was his usual unconcerned self. "Thanks, we will. A nap sounds nice, doesn't it, love?"

She shot a warning glare at him but let him usher her down into the living area, shutting themselves in the bedroom. Lisbon immediately went to see whether the gun Erika had shown her before was still there. It was, so she checked it and handed it to Jane. "It's loaded, but it might be disabled somehow."

Jane took it, tucking it into his jacket pocket. "I like to think my days of shooting people are over, anyway."

She hoped so, but at least he'd have something to bluff with if he needed it. "Do you think she's telling the truth?"

"I'd be very surprised," he answered. "I think it's just a ploy to gain our sympathy. She's seen us with the Ajram kids. And having failed to engage my interest or sympathy for herself, she knows that inventing an innocent life inside her is probably the only way to ensure we'd stick our necks out for her if necessary. However, it's possible she found herself accidentally pregnant, or else had a plan to convince Jamil to marry her that she's now abandoned."

"Ruin her figure for an arms dealer?" Lisbon said skeptically.

"I know. It doesn't seem likely," Jane agreed.

Lisbon sighed. "Do you know how far it is to Cyprus?"

"Depends on how fast this boat is," Jane said. "Five or six hours, maybe. Plenty of time for you to take a nap if you want."

She did, but she didn't want to leave Jane unprotected. "Only if you stay with me."

He smiled, stroking her cheek. "There's no place I'd rather be, love."

Lisbon closed her eyes for a moment, savoring his touch and the affection behind it. Then she opened her eyes as she felt the deck begin to vibrate.

Jane glanced out the window as the yacht began to move. "We're on our way."

"Good." She sat down on the edge of the bed. "I won't feel safe until we're in a U.S. consulate."

"It's an interesting choice of destination," Jane mused. "Cyprus has an extradition treaty with the U.S. Mansoor thinks we're fugitives. Why not send us to Syria, which doesn't?"

"Because it's a war zone?" Lisbon pointed out. "Maybe he thought someone would kill us and steal his yacht."

"Or maybe he figures we'll inform on Jamil to cut a deal for our freedom," Jane said. "That's Erika's plan, after all."

"Yeah." She'd probably get away with it, too, she thought sourly.

Jane sat down beside her, one arm going around her waist. "You really want to see her back in prison, don't you?"

"She murdered her husband. In cold blood. She should be in prison," Lisbon grumbled.

"I agree."

"Really?" She stared at him in shock.

"Why so surprised?"

Lisbon frowned, confused. "You were the one who insisted on getting her out of prison, remember? Because you wanted her help? And you knew she'd try to escape. I thought you were okay with her being in the wind."

"Lisbon, I caught her in the first place. I admit I enjoyed the challenge she presented. You know how I like to play mind games. But I didn't want her to escape, though I admired her for doing so. She called me, you know, to gloat after she was out of the country, and I told her I'd catch her. I'm not going to be urging the CIA to do any deals with her."

"Good," she said. Then she leaned over to kiss his cheek, stubbly now with the growth of the day. "You just keep surprising me."

He chuckled, turning to catch her lips with his for a sweet kiss. When they finished, he said, "I wouldn't want to bore you. Get some sleep, darling. I'll keep watch."

Lisbon looked at him for a moment, then decided it was a good idea. "Wake me up if anything happens," she yawned, turning to lie down.

"Of course," he assured her with a smile.

mmm

Jane sat on the bed until Lisbon fell asleep. Only when he was sure she was sleeping deeply enough that his movement wouldn't disturb her did he stand up, going to the window to watch the lights of the city recede.

She needed some rest. If they had to shoot their way out, he wanted her sharp and focused. And he thought there was a better than even chance they weren't out of trouble yet. There was something twitching at the back of his mind, something his conscious mind was missing.

He reviewed the situation, looking for red flags. The most obvious, of course, was that they couldn't be sure there were only four of them on the yacht. That was why Lisbon was so uneasy about being separated; without searching it from bow to stern, they had no way to know if Jamil or other unsavory types were lying in wait.

Second, they had no way to know whether this trip was really at Mansoor's behest, or whether Philip was sailing them into a trap. Jane didn't think Philip and Jamil were in cahoots; Jamil barely acknowledged Philip's existence, and the younger man tended to look at Jamil with thinly veiled contempt. How much Erika had to do with that was an open question.

But that didn't mean Philip didn't have his own agenda. If he were really under Erika's spell, why would he take her to a country where, if caught, she'd be sent back to prison in the States? Could Erika have confided in him about her deal with the CIA?

Where the hell was the CIA, anyway? They'd been assured someone would have eyes on them at all times. The agency hadn't been thrilled to hand over their best lead to an FBI agent and her consultant, so why hadn't they stepped in yet? It wouldn't have been that hard to figure out where they'd gone when they didn't come back to the hotel.

Jane hated depending on other people, especially ones he didn't know. He'd rather have Cho and Wylie and Abbott as his backup than the entire CIA. This was the last time he was accepting an assignment without reliable backup.

The city was just a dim glow on the horizon when a soft knock on the door drew him out of his thoughts. He glanced at Lisbon, but she only mumbled in her sleep, so he went to answer it.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Erika said with an arch smile.

"Teresa's sleeping," Jane said quietly. "Is something wrong?"

"No. But it's a long trip. I thought we could chat."

He should take this chance to find out what was going on. "Fine."

"We can step outside if you don't want to disturb her. It's a beautiful night."

There was no way he was leaving Lisbon asleep and vulnerable. "I'll just let her know I'm stepping out."

"Patrick, there's no need," Erika protested, but Jane was halfway to the bed already.

He bent down to brush her hair away from her face and gently kiss her temple. "Teresa," he called softly.

She muttered a protest, but he stroked her cheek with his thumb and continued, "Erika's here. We're just going to step outside for a chat."

Lisbon blinked, yawning as she focused on him. "Huh?"

He repeated himself patiently. Not-quite-awake, adorably confused Lisbon was one of his favorite newly discovered sides of her.

"Want me to come?" she whispered.

"No, you're fine where you are. I just didn't want you to wake up and find me gone," he told her. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Mm-kay," she said, rubbing at her eyes and trying to sit up. He helped her up with an arm around her waist and was rewarded with a sleepy kiss.

Smiling, he stepped back, turning to Erika. "Okay. Let's chat."

She led the way out on deck, giving him a look he couldn't quite read. "You're really in love with her, aren't you?"

"I'm surprised you recognize it," he said. "I gather it's not from firsthand experience."

She shrugged. "Everyone raves about it, but how many people are really better off for it? Look at you. You're so terrified something's going to happen to her that you're off your game. You call that an improvement?"

"In what way am I off my game?" Jane was careful to appear calm and confident.

"Oh please. You're half blind. Take your eyes off her for five minutes and look around you. Why do you think you're here?"

Leaning against the railing, Jane looked out over the water. "Why don't you tell me why you think I'm here?"

"The CIA doesn't care about arms dealers. They care about terrorists. The men you met with today went back to their bases, which were promptly taken out by air strikes. That's why Jamil was so angry. He didn't want Teresa for sex; he wanted to hurt her to get back at you."

"And you know this because...? Ah. Of course. You're sleeping with Agent Hafiz. Not that that's his real name. And you didn't need me to finger the arms dealer; you needed a man because Jamil wouldn't take a woman to meet with his customers. You figured my skills would be irresistible to a man who can't trust anyone, and you knew I'd bring Lisbon along and he'd use her as leverage to keep me in line, so he wouldn't worry what I might find out."

"You should be more careful to hide your weaknesses, Patrick. All anyone has to do is threaten your precious Teresa and you'll do whatever they want." The expression on her face could only be called gloating. "That's a heavy price to pay for sex."

"It's not a transaction," Jane said, straightening. "And Teresa isn't my weakness." Then he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "She's my secret weapon."

For once, his timing was perfect; the shots from the bedroom came just as he spoke the last syllable.

**A/N: **Don't show up on my doorstep with torches and pitchforks! Next chapter coming soon, hopefully this weekend!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **As promised, the next chapter! Hope it hangs together okay. It turns out my muse hates deadlines. :) Thanks for not hating me for the cliffhanger last time!

**Chapter 13**

Lisbon watched Jane leave with Erika, frowning. She'd felt him check for the gun still tucked in her waistband as she sat up, a silent warning to be on her guard. He'd been tense in the car and watchful ever since, so she knew he expected something to happen. And Jane was always right about that, though sometimes it took a while.

The boat was still underway, so Philip must be at the wheel. Erika was with Jane. So he must think there was someone else on the boat, probably Jamil. It would have been easy enough to sneak aboard before they got here. And he'd wait until they were far enough from shore that they couldn't get help. About now, in fact. She couldn't see the city anymore, and she felt rested enough that she'd been asleep more than an hour.

She curled up on her side and closed her eyes, pretending to fall back to sleep. The ship's engines drowned out most sounds, but she heard a faint squeak from the bathroom that was probably the shower door. Willing herself not to give away the truth by breathing too quickly, she waited.

When a hand covered her mouth, she kicked out, hard, meeting what felt like a leg. She heard a grunt of pain, but he kept his grip on her, reaching for her shoulder to hold her down. Lisbon got her left arm behind her and grabbed the gun, bringing it around to jam into his chest. Jamil let go and backed up, scowling.

"Hands in the air," Lisbon ordered, turning the bedside lamp on.

Jamil smirked. "You can't hope to escape. Be nice to me and I'll see you don't suffer."

"Right," she scoffed. "You brought backup, right? Where are they?"

"They'll be along. I hoped we could have a little fun first. I owe Patrick for betraying my associates to the CIA and making me a fugitive like you. Except you aren't, are you? This was all a setup."

"You had us kidnapped and forced Patrick to work for you. If you're looking for someone to blame, you should start with yourself." Lisbon gestured with the gun. "Sit down."

"Just another bad mannered American, aren't you? You could at least say please." Jamil did as he was told, but his expression was calm, almost amused. It reminded Lisbon of Jane when someone thought they had him cornered, and it made her very uneasy.

She didn't have any handcuffs or zip ties with her, but there should be plenty of rope on a boat, so once Jane came in she'd have him get some. She wanted to call to him, but she didn't want to interrupt him while he was reading Erika. She had a gun; she could wait a little. "Feel free to make a move. My neck still hurts where you grabbed me, so I'd love an excuse to shoot you."

He grinned at her. "Ah, but I imagine you like it rough. I bet Patrick doesn't oblige you much. Too diffident."

Lisbon couldn't help a snort, but she wasn't about to discuss her sex life. "If I were you, I'd be busy thinking what information the CIA would find valuable enough to make a deal for."

"I imagine you would. But I know something you don't."

"Yeah?" She recognized a bluff when she heard one.

"Yes." He sat back, looking smug.

After a long silence, she demanded, "Are you going to tell me?"

Jamil chuckled. "I suppose, since you ask. What I know that you don't is that I have no intention of letting you turn me in."

"That's not up to—" Lisbon broke off as Jamil suddenly launched himself from the chair, tackling her before she could adjust her aim. Her finger squeezed the trigger reflexively, sending a shot into the ceiling, before she brought the gun down on Jamil's head. He staggered away from her for a second, and she shoved at him, stepping back and taking aim. "Stop!"

He growled, diving at her, and she fired. At this close range, his skull shattered from the bullet's impact, and he collapsed into a lifeless heap at her feet. Her ears rang, but she heard the door behind her open and Jane shout her first name.

"I'm okay," she called, just before Jane's arms closed around her.

"Where did you get a gun?" Erika gasped. Then she added, "Not that I'm complaining."

Jane let Lisbon go but stayed close as he demanded, "Who else is aboard?"

"How would I know?" Erika retorted. "I'd better go tell Philip what's happened."

Jane grabbed her wrist as she started to leave. "The truth, Erika. Now."

"I don't know what you mean."

Lisbon suppressed the urge to kick her. "How many other people are on this boat?"

"I don't know. But knowing Jamil, maybe four or five. No more than that, if his terrorist pals are mad at him. If he had to pay someone, maybe only one or two. He's a cheap bastard. Was a cheap bastard." She looked down at the body with distaste.

"He'll be armed," Jane said, kneeling to reach under Jamil's jacket. He drew out a gun and stood up again, looking at Lisbon.

She frowned, confused. "Why the hell didn't he use it instead of coming at me like a rabid dog?"

"Because you wounded his ego, getting the better of him. He responded emotionally, not rationally. His hired help won't, though." Jane looked around as if expecting ninjas to drop from the ceiling any second. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"We need to get somewhere safer," she muttered.

"We should make sure Philip's all right," Erika insisted. "If they take control of the yacht, we could end up in Syria."

Lisbon leaned over the body to switch off the light. There was no sense advertising their positions. "Okay. I'll go first. Jane, you keep an eye out behind us."

She felt his hand briefly squeeze her shoulder as she moved toward the door on the other side of the room. It was only ten feet from there to the steps going up to the wheelhouse, but as soon as they were all out on the deck, someone fired at them.

"Down!" Lisbon ordered, ducking behind a deck chair and trying to shield Erika. Jane quickly opened the bedroom door again, slipping behind it, and she lost sight of him. She hoped he had the sense to stay put.

Erika tried to follow Jane but was deterred by another shot. Lisbon, mindful of her limited ammunition, fired once at where she thought the shooter was, listening for any sign she'd hit him. A return volley a second later told her she hadn't.

"Cover me so I can get up the stairs," Erika hissed.

"You'll be too easy a target," Lisbon argued. A moment later, gunfire from the wheelhouse made that plan even less attractive.

All her training told her to protect the civilian, regardless of her personal feelings. She needed to get Erika out of the line of fire, but she wasn't sure anywhere on this boat was safe.

She tensed as there was a clatter toward the back of the boat, hoping Jane wasn't wandering around on deck bumping into assassins. But a second later she saw movement and realized the noise had drawn the shooter's attention.

"Move," Lisbon whispered, pushing Erika back toward the bedroom door. But the other woman resisted, slipping past her toward the stairs without a word. Lisbon grabbed for her but missed in the dark, swearing under her breath.

Erika's boots on the metal steps sounded deafeningly loud in the relative silence, and just as Lisbon feared, a shot soon followed. Erika let out a muffled cry, almost more of a squeak, and jumped back down to the deck, hunching in a ball. Lisbon didn't think she'd been hit, but there were footsteps heading their way and shouting in a foreign language from the back of the boat. Things were bad and soon to get worse. She had to act.

Aiming at the sound of the footsteps, Lisbon fired, praying she'd get lucky. A short grunt came to her ears as the steps stopped, followed by shouting from both directions. Crap. They were surrounded. She hoped Jane was safely hiding.

But what could she do with Erika? If she wouldn't follow instructions, she was a danger to them both. Lisbon needed to get her somewhere she wouldn't get shot and wouldn't cause trouble. But where?

When she needed a creative solution, she often asked herself what Jane would do. In this case, the answer was immediate and obvious.

"Can you swim?" Lisbon whispered.

"What? Yes." Erika's voice shook a little, her self-possession apparently beginning to desert her under fire.

"Good. When I start shooting, run to the railing and jump."

"What? No!"

"I'll be right behind you, as soon as I find Jane," Lisbon assured her.

"Are you crazy?" Erika hissed.

A bullet hit the side of the boat right above Erika's head, and she cringed. Lisbon lunged for her, firing several shots as she grabbed Erika's shoulder and threw her forward toward the railing. "Jump!"

"I can't—"

Another shot whizzed past them, and Lisbon gave Erika a desperate shove, sending her headfirst over the railing. A shriek and a splash told her Erika was now out of danger, except maybe from marine life.

The two shots she took as she headed back for cover were her last, as it turned out. She needed to find Jane and get them off this boat, now. She kept the gun, though, in case she needed to bluff or cold cock someone.

Suddenly, the engines shut down, leaving the boat drifting in the dark water, rocking slightly as it shed its forward momentum and was buffeted by waves. There was angry shouting, so Lisbon assumed the boat stopping wasn't part of their plan. Was it Jane at work? Sabotage was well within his usual bag of tricks.

Either she'd hit the shooter or he'd gone to find out what was going on; she was able to make her way around the outside of the living area without getting shot at. But by the time she reached the back deck, no one was there. Apparently the action had moved elsewhere.

More shouting reached her, this time from the front of the boat. It was followed by shots, then the harsh stutter of an automatic weapon. And then, floating above the angry cries, laughter. Jane's. Lisbon's heart nearly stopped as she realized that he wasn't sensibly hiding from the armed men out to kill them; he was toying with them.

There was enough noise that Lisbon was able to hurry without trying to be silent, though she had to hug the shadows as she got close, since someone turned on the deck lights at the front of the boat. Peeking around the corner, she saw a rope strung low across the deck, which had obviously been used to trip the three men sprawled on the deck tangled in a fishing net.

It had Jane written all over it. But he was nowhere to be seen.

As she tried to guess whether she could get them to give up their weapons, a hand landed on her mouth and an arm went around her neck.

"Drop your weapon," Philip growled in her ear.

Lisbon did, mostly because it was useless anyway. If she could just make him believe she wasn't a threat, she could take him by surprise.

His head knocked painfully into hers, making her see stars and confusing her as his grip loosened and he slid to the deck. She turned to find herself engulfed in Jane's arms.

"You okay?" he whispered. "Sorry. That looked like it hurt."

"I'm fine," she assured him. "You okay?"

"Never better. But we should get out of here before those guys start working together and get loose. You can swim, right?"

"Of course." But now she understood Erika's reluctance. Jumping into the dark ocean miles from shore held only slightly more appeal than falling into the hands of terrorists. "Do you still have Jamil's gun?"

He pressed it into her hand. "You want to take them prisoner?"

"Can you drive this thing?" she asked.

"Probably."

"Then tie Philip up. I'll—" She broke off as a blinding light flooded the deck, making them both throw their arms up to shield their faces.

"Finally," Jane muttered.

mmm

The U.S. Navy helicopter that had found them deposited a team of Marines to take charge. They cuffed Philip and Jamil's friends, got the engines back on, and fished Erika out of the Mediterranean. Then they sailed the yacht to a Navy ship, where two CIA agents were waiting to debrief them.

Jane was immeasurably irked by all of it. He wanted to take Lisbon back to their hotel, sleep for seven or eight hours, and then spend a couple of days in bed before heading off to their well-earned vacation. He did not want to spend time telling various groups of people about the past two days, and he didn't care that Philip had turned out to be a courier for one of the terrorist cells Jamil had supplied with weapons. Though he did feel bad for Mansoor and Joumana, whose lives would be disrupted by the discovery of Jamil's and Philip's activities.

Erika escaped the infirmary in time to join them for CIA Agent Hafiz's arrival from Beirut. Jane disliked the man, though he grudgingly admitted he owed him for alerting him to Lisbon's predicament at Mansoor's party. But the way a slightly bedraggled Erika hung on him told Jane his theory was correct: Erika had slept with him.

This whole assignment had put Lisbon in danger for no good reason, Jane thought. Any agent could have played the role Erika had insisted he take. Well, almost any agent. Well, maybe not. But if he'd been told the truth about his role, he would have left Lisbon safely at home.

Of course, that would have made her very unhappy and deprived them both of some quality bonding time.

Lisbon took his hand under the table, having sensed his animosity. He could tell she just wanted to get through this process as quickly as possible so they could leave, and she wanted him to cooperate. He smiled at her, letting her know he would try for her sake.

"Well, the mission objectives have been met, though not quite the way we intended," Hafiz smiled as he sat down. "We'll be letting the FBI know how much we appreciate your help."

"Thank you," Lisbon said.

"I think you should start by letting us know how much you appreciate our help," Jane pointed out.

"And we do, of course," Hafiz replied. "Here are your passports, by the way. We found them on the yacht."

Lisbon took them promptly. "Thanks."

"And we'll need the rings back."

Jane pulled off the fake wedding band, noticing Lisbon's expression as she removed her own rings. He hoped her ambivalence meant she'd be amenable to wearing a new ring very soon. When they finished, Jane reached for her hand under the table, and she let him.

"Are we finished?" he asked, knowing they weren't.

"Not quite. Don't worry; your flight out of Athens doesn't leave for twelve hours," Hafiz said.

"You've booked us a flight to Paris? How thoughtful of you," Jane said.

Hafiz looked confused. "No. To Austin via Dallas and Washington."

"Then you can cancel that," Jane said. "We'll be taking some time off. Well deserved, I might add, after the debacle this mission turned out to be."

"Debacle?" Hafiz was getting that look bureaucrats often got when Jane tried to expand their consciousness outside their narrow, comfortable worldview.

Lisbon wasn't looking nervous as she usually did, though, and he realized she was actually looking forward to this, because he'd basically promised her he'd scuttle Erika's deal. Well, if that's what she wanted, that's what she'd get. She'd had the night from hell. He'd show her he would take care of her in both the most extreme situations and the little details.

"I use the word advisedly," Jane said, leaning back. He didn't have to fake his disdain. "There was no reason to put a valuable FBI agent and consultant at such risk merely because your girlfriend wanted to play games. She knew the names of those involved before we even got here. If you were half the agent you ought to be, you'd have figured out a way to track Jamil without bringing us into it."

Lisbon murmured, "Jane." Obviously she thought the personal insult was going too far. He squeezed her hand in reassurance.

Hafiz said, "it's easy to think so, I'm sure, but—"

"No buts. You brought us into this situation without giving us a complete picture of the situation, which put us in considerable danger. Erika was trying to double cross us right to the end, you know. She was hoping to get to Philip so they could kill us and tell you a story that would buy them both immunity."

"That's true," Lisbon chimed in. "Erika endangered herself and me trying to get to Philip when the shooting started. If Jane hadn't provided a distraction, we'd probably both be dead."

Jane said airily, "Oh, I'm sure they had orders not to shoot Erika. Otherwise she wouldn't have taken the risk. Isn't that right, Erika?"

"No, of course not," Erika said. "I just thought the wheelhouse would give us a better tactical position. Agent Lisbon disagreed, so she pushed me into the water. She's the one who was out of line."

Lisbon snorted, to Jane's secret delight. He leaned forward and addressed Hafiz in a confidential tone. "You see, Erika only trusts men she's slept with. So in her mind, Philip was a better choice than me, since I refused all her advances."

Hafiz couldn't help glancing at Erika to see if Jane's assertion was true. She shot Jane a poisonous look. "You only wish I'd made advances. Your ego really knows no bounds, does it?"

Lisbon retorted, "If you weren't coming on to him, why were you touching him so much? You couldn't keep your hands off him!"

"If you could see past your jealousy, you'd realize that Patrick isn't my type at all," Erika said smugly.

Lisbon drew an angry breath, but got control of herself before she could snap at Erika. With a falsely pleasant smile, she said, "I'm not the one who's jealous. I know where I stand with Jane, and I'm fine with that. Unlike you, I don't need to use men to achieve my goals."

Hafiz looked torn between anticipation and horror at what he thought was a brewing cat fight. "Agent Lisbon, what are you alleging?"

"Robert!" Erika breathed, seemingly hurt.

Lisbon said, "Erika was playing her own game all along. I think she wanted us to catch Jamil—"

"Whom you killed," Erika said, "depriving the CIA of valuable intelligence."

Lisbon continued, "But she didn't intend for me to make it out alive. Or Jane, after she realized he was loyal to me. She was only looking out for herself, and she doesn't deserve to be pardoned for her crimes for that."

Erika snapped, "That's not up to you."

"No," Jane agreed, "it's not. But Agent Hafiz here is a smart man, and I'm sure he can look at the trail of dead and arrested men you've left in your wake and draw his own conclusions. Especially when you tell him you're carrying Jamil's child. Or is it Philip's?"

Hafiz looked at Erika, who hurried to say, "He's lying, Robert. Of course I'm not pregnant."

Lisbon said, "I knew it. I knew that story about your innocent child was just an act so we wouldn't leave you behind."

"I was forced to make that up to keep you from betraying me," Erika said. "You're so jealous, I knew you had talked Patrick into throwing me to the wolves."

Jane interrupted before Lisbon could respond. "Anyone who knows me knows it's nearly impossible to talk me into anything. I've seen you use and betray enough men to know I don't want anything to do with you, Erika. I didn't need anybody to tell me not to trust you. Your husband, Peter, your lawyer, and even Jamil showed me what you're like when a man is no longer useful to you."

"And what about you, Patrick? What's happened to all the women who've trusted you? How many of them are dead or in prison?"

Jane felt Lisbon squeeze his hand and knew she was thinking of the same list he was: Angela, Charlotte, Sophie, Kristina, even Lorelei. He'd left his own trail of destruction; it was impossible to deny that. It was a miracle Lisbon herself wasn't among the wreckage, and she knew that as well as he did.

Lisbon spoke before he could. "The difference is, Jane feels guilty for the things that have happened to the people around him, even though he did his best to keep any harm from coming to them. He didn't callously use them like you do. He's capable of real feelings for other people. Are you?"

"You should ask yourself how much longer you have," Erika shot back. "You think you're enough for a man like him?"

"At least he can trust me," Lisbon said.

"But you can't trust him."

"Yes, I can. I do."

Jane was touched, though he knew Lisbon's trust was leavened with wariness from his betrayals over the years. But Erika had successfully changed the subject, so he needed to change it back. "And whom do you trust, Agent Hafiz? Think carefully about your answer. As one federal employee to another, I'd advise you to be wary of advocating for a murderer and associate of known terrorists. That won't look good on a performance review, will it?"

He saw his point hit home and sat back, satisfied. Lisbon put the icing on the cake by adding, "Especially with the promotion you're sure to get with the information Philip can give you. There are plenty more terrorists to take out. I'm glad we could help a little."

"It was good work," Hafiz agreed.

"Robert," Erika said softly, her eyes pleading with him.

"We'll talk later," Hafiz told her. But Jane was confident the man was now thinking about his career and what any appearance of collusion with Erika would do to it. Well, saving him from Erika was a good repayment for his alerting Jane that Lisbon was in trouble when she'd been drugged.

His work here was done.

**A/N:** Next up, the epilogue!


	14. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **Well, here we are. I'm glad I managed to finish before the premiere, though I'm sad this will be the last time I'm racing against one. This is pure fluff, folks, with some M action toward the end, though not as explicit as I'd originally intended. Thank you for seeing this through and to all the reviewers for your encouragement along the way. It is more appreciated than you know!

**Epilogue**

By the time they touched down at Charles de Gaulle Airport, Jane had been awake for over thirty hours. He'd managed a short nap on the plane, Lisbon slumped in exhaustion on his shoulder, but most of his time had been spent planning. Charming the gate agent in Athens into helping him pick out the perfect boutique hotel in Paris and making a reservation had taken the last of his energy.

He'd wanted cozy and charming, since Lisbon had felt out of place at their luxury hotel in Beirut, and as they pulled up to the grand old home turned three-star hotel just before midnight, he thought he'd managed to find the best of both worlds. But they were both so tired they barely looked around the charming attic room tucked under the mansard roof before undressing, crawling into bed, and falling asleep in each other's arms.

Jane woke eight hours later, feeling refreshed and eager to explore the city with Lisbon. She was still deeply asleep, though, not stirring when he left the bed. Hungry, he decided to shower, change into the clean shirt that had been in their bag, and go in search of food and other necessities. He made sure to leave Lisbon a note, though he suspected she would sleep for the couple of hours he'd be gone. She'd been under strain for days, so she had a lot of quality sleep to catch up on.

The concierge helped him call Mansoor's house, where he assured Joumana they were safe and asked her to send their things to this hotel. She had apparently not learned the whole truth yet, but she apologized that they had felt unsafe in her house and promised to overnight all their luggage. He sent affectionate messages to the children before they hung up; despite the danger, he'd enjoyed meeting the Ajram family and seeing their mostly happy life.

It was something he and Lisbon didn't see enough of, since their work usually brought them into contact with shattered, grieving, or dysfunctional families. At least he had memories of Angela and Charlotte to remind him what family life was like; Lisbon's memories of her intact family were even more distant. He was grateful she'd had the chance to see one, even briefly. He needed all the help he could get to convince her to build a life with him.

After the call, he thanked the concierge, got some recommendations, and went shopping. Lisbon would be much happier exploring Paris in something clean and unwrinkled. There were a handful of boutiques a block from the hotel he very much enjoyed browsing, choosing a couple of fun, stylish outfits, some shoes, a coat for the Parisian autumn weather, and some underthings he was prepared to admit were as much for him as her.

He made sure to grab a coat and a lovely scarf in shades of green to keep himself warm while they walked the city. Then he set off on his secret errand, finding what he had in mind in the third jewelry store he visited.

On his way back to the hotel, he ducked into a patisserie to grab some eclairs and chocolate dipped strawberries, then a cafe for to-go cups of coffee and tea. Fully loaded down, he made more noise than he intended getting their room door open, and Lisbon was sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes by the time he got inside.

"Hey," she said, her voice rough with sleep. "What time is it?"

"Almost lunchtime. I brought breakfast."

Lisbon slid out of bed to relieve him of the coffee and food, settling in the little window seat and popping a strawberry into her mouth. After a sip of the coffee, she returned her attention to him, eyeing the shopping bags warily. "You were busy."

"All necessities, I assure you," he grinned, enjoying how much like a wife she sounded. "Until our luggage gets here. Joumana said she'd overnight it."

"Are they okay?" she asked anxiously.

"Just fine. I don't think she knows what happened to Jamil yet. She was just worried about us."

Lisbon sighed unhappily, so Jane pointed out, "She's better off without him, you know. He won't drag her husband into terrorist activities, or worse yet, her sons. You did her a favor."

"Yeah, I guess."

Jane bent to kiss her, stroking her tangled hair. "You'll feel better after you've eaten. Then you can put on your nice new clothes and we'll go see some beautiful sights. How does that sound?"

She smiled up at him, but then shot a sideways glance at the shopping bags. "That depends. Did you get me something comfortable, or something to make me look like a magazine cover?"

He smiled back. "This is Paris, my dear. Therefore the two are not mutually exclusive." He sat down beside her and took a bite of an eclair, humming his approval.

Lisbon reached out to finger his scarf. "I like this."

"I'm glad. It's a little chilly out there, so I'd miss it if you hated it."

"We should check with the hotel in Beirut and see if your new clothes came," Lisbon said, her eyes lighting up.

"They did. Joumana mentioned the hotel sent them over yesterday. I'll have them tomorrow." Hm. She seemed to love the idea of dressing him, so maybe he should put his plan on hold until the ones she'd chosen arrived. Or else let her buy him some more new clothes. He could find some way to make sure she didn't suffer any financial distress. "I grabbed a coat, but I thought I'd wait to get anything else until I had the benefit of your advice."

Lisbon beamed at him, chewing a bite of eclair. Jane couldn't resist returning her happy look, pushing down his reluctance to change his wardrobe. Shopping would make Lisbon happy, so shopping it would be.

mmm

Lisbon had to admit Jane had done a good job picking her outfit, and the long, buttery leather coat was sheer heaven. He'd sneakily removed all the price tags, but it was obvious he'd spent a small fortune. She'd return the favor. This was Paris, after all, a city she'd always dreamed of visiting. She was going to savor every minute of it and worry about how to pay for it later. When your dreams came true, it wasn't the time to count pennies.

Jane good-naturedly let her dress him like a big doll until she finally chose a baby blue dress shirt and midnight blue suit complete with vest. They were a good enough fit that the tailor made the few alterations while they went to see the Tuileries gardens, and then they set off for Notre Dame in their sharp new clothes. Jane turned heads in every block, and when they got to the church a group of schoolgirls gawked and giggled when he passed them. She couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction that she was the one who got to walk on his arm.

Once inside the church, though, she put her vanity aside. She had so much to be thankful for, and here in this beautiful sacred space she wanted to take a moment to say her thanks. She knew Jane thought praying was pointless, though, and she didn't want to spoil their day with a disagreement.

Jane escorted her up the aisle, one hand resting on her back, then leaned in to whisper, "I'm going to poke around a little. Meet me under the rose window in fifteen minutes?"

Impulsively, she went on tiptoe to kiss him. "Yeah. Thanks."

He winked at her. "Put in a good word for me."

"I always do," she replied, slipping into one of the rows of chairs. For the next several minutes, she poured out her gratitude that she and Jane had come through their assignment unscathed, and that their love seemed real and unshakeable. She prayed for wisdom and patience, so she wouldn't mess up this relationship like she had others. And then she prayed for her dead loved ones, especially her mother, who had always wanted to come to this city and never had the chance.

Lighting candles for each soul—her mother, her father, her grandparents—she added two extra, for Angela and Charlotte. She hoped they'd be pleased Jane had finally let himself live and love again, and she silently promised them she would take good care of him.

She found Jane waiting patiently under the glorious rose window, looking around with pleasure. He'd always had an appreciation for beauty, though she knew he dismissed the religious purpose behind all of it. His smile when he saw her approaching rivaled the dazzling stained glass he was standing under. "All set?"

"Yeah. Thanks." She slid an arm around his waist and leaned against him for a moment.

"Let's walk around the perimeter," he suggested. "There's plenty to see."

"Sounds great."

mmm

They spent the day playing tourists, strolling along avenues and across bridges, seeing beautiful old buildings and enjoying the ambiance of the city. As the sun was setting, they made their way to the Eiffel Tower.

"We'll go up tomorrow if you want. The view's beautiful on a sunny day," Jane said as they gazed up at it, his arm around her shoulders.

"I'd like that," Lisbon said. She'd had a starry eyed look all day he'd never seen on her before, and he was pleased but curious.

"You've always wanted to come here, haven't you?" he asked.

"Yes."

He smiled. "I'd love to hear the story behind that wish."

A shadow passed over her expression. "You can't guess?"

"Maybe, but I'd rather you tell me."

"If I do, will you tell me about the other times you've been here?" she asked.

"Just one other time. And yes. I think it would be nice if we started telling each other things like that, don't you?" He had to smile at the look on her face, torn between agreement and eye rolling because of course she thought he was the secretive one.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that," she said softly. "Okay. My mom always wanted to come here. She was top of her class in French, but her family couldn't afford to send her on the school trip. My dad, he, uh, always promised he'd bring her. They were saving up to come on their twentieth anniversary. But they never got the chance, of course." She sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "She used to read me those Madeleine books when I was little. We'd talk about all the neat things there were to see in Paris, the things she wanted to do when my dad took her there. And she'd tell me—"

Lisbon stopped suddenly, and Jane felt her turn her face into his coat. Slowly, he repositioned himself so he could hold her, swaying them back and forth gently. Lisbon rarely talked about her mother, but he of all people understood that sometimes good memories could be more painful than bad ones.

"What did she tell you?" he murmured into her hair, picturing an adorable little Teresa with big green eyes and dark pigtails, dressed in a school uniform and shiny shoes, earnest and bright and full of excitement about the good things the world held in store for her. She'd given up on much of that when her mother died and her father fell apart, he knew. He wanted to give it all back to her, make her remember how it felt to be that cherished girl with a promising future.

Lisbon took a deep breath and said in a choked voice, "She told me that someday I'd find a nice man who loved me like my dad loved her, and he'd take me to Paris and show me all the things I wanted to see."

Jane felt a moment's gratitude for Mrs. Lisbon's fairy tale, which gave him the chance to fulfill one of his Lisbon's childhood dreams.

She pulled back, wiping at her cheeks and trying to lighten the mood. "Of course, she didn't tell me I'd have to catch an arms dealer first."

He chuckled. "She was trying to be age appropriate, no doubt. She probably also didn't tell you the man in question would turn out to be a charlatan who wooed you by lying his way onto a plane to stop you going off to a nice normal life with a nice normal guy."

Lisbon shook her head, smiling. "She failed to mention that, somehow. She would have liked you, though."

Jane had a hard time imagining that a devout Catholic mother would have approved of an atheist carny kid and con man for her only daughter, but he decided to defer to Lisbon's opinion. If mother and daughter were anything alike, he would have had no trouble charming her, anyway. "I know I would have liked her," he smiled. "The apple didn't fall far from the tree, I imagine."

"It's funny; she always said I was a daddy's girl. I was a tomboy, you know, and she wasn't. I always wanted to grow up to be pretty like she was."

"And you did."

She shook her head again. "No. She was beautiful."

Jane took her face in his hands, stroking his thumbs along her cheekbones. "But you are beautiful, Teresa. Breathtaking. Sometimes when you look at me I go all weak in the knees. I could search all of Paris and not find a single woman who holds a candle to you."

Her eyes shone in the waning sunlight, and her lips trembled a little as she whispered, "That's quite a line."

Jane decided to let actions speak louder than words and kissed her thoroughly, enjoying the way her hands crept behind his neck to play with his hair. The city sounds and groups of tourists faded out of his awareness as he tried to convey the depths of his love for her, though he was dimly conscious of the sound of a camera nearby.

When they finished, she beamed up at him, joy and love radiating from her expression. He returned it, knowing that this was the moment. There was no time for planning or stage setting; this was it.

He slid his hands down her arms to twine his fingers with hers, then took a deliberate step back and went slowly down to one knee. Lisbon's eyes widened in surprise, but he was glad to see it wasn't her deer in the headlights look.

"Teresa Marie Lisbon," he said, having to work to keep his voice steady, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up to your smile and fall asleep in your arms. I want to fight crime with you and cook for you and build a life with you. And I want to make all your dreams come true. You've saved me in every way possible and made me the man I am today. Will you take one more chance on me and make me your husband?"

She didn't keep him in suspense. "Yes."

Jane grinned up at her. "You didn't even see the ring yet." He fumbled in his pocket, wondering where his dexterity had gone.

"I'm not marrying the ring," she pointed out. "Besides, I know it'll be—oh! Patrick!" She stared, transfixed, at the square cut emerald held in intertwining strands of rose gold, white sapphires twinkling from the openings. He'd known she wouldn't want big and flashy, so he'd focused on something modestly sized but intricately detailed. It appeared he'd been right.

He slid it on her finger and pressed a kiss to her left hand, then started to get up. Lisbon took charge, grabbing the lapels of his coat and practically hauling him to his feet so she could kiss him to within an inch of his life. After he regained his balance, he returned the favor, sliding his arms around her and pressing her body tightly against his.

When they had to part or pass out for lack of oxygen, they both laughed breathlessly for a second. Jane's heart was soaring, and as the Eiffel Tower's lights came on, he saw that Lisbon looked downright giddy. He loved that look. "Dinner?" he suggested, unable to wipe the goofy grin from his face.

"Room service," she said firmly, a naughty twinkle in her eye that made his body hum. She took his hand and started to lead him off, stopping only when a young woman with a camera approached.

"Hi. Uh, congratulations!" she said in a London accent. "I hope you don't mind, but I took some pictures. It was so romantic I couldn't resist. If you want me to, I could send—"

"Thank you so much!" Lisbon smiled. "I don't have my business card with me. Do you have something I could write on?"

"Sure." It took only a few seconds to exchange email addresses, and then he and Lisbon were heading back to the Metro.

Photographic proof, Jane thought with satisfaction. Maybe one of the shots would be so beautiful Lisbon could be convinced to keep it on her desk. Or at least on the bedside table at home.

Home. It was a beautiful word, encompassing all the things he'd denied himself for so long. But no more. He was going home with Lisbon, for the rest of his life.

He was a very happy man.

mmm

Lisbon woke in the middle of the night, the light of the city through the window illuminating the snuffed out candles, champagne glasses, and remnants of the dinner they hadn't finished, preferring to devour each other instead. She slipped on Jane's new shirt as she made a quick trip to the bathroom, then went to the window seat and picked up a strawberry to eat.

If she looked to the far left, she could just make out the Eiffel Tower above the rooftops. She smiled, thinking it was just like Jane to arrange an unforgettable proposal that was both showy and intimate. There had been people around, sure, but most of them hadn't been paying attention. Maybe proposals at the Eiffel Tower were just one of those things people did in Paris, and nobody thought anything of it.

Neither of the other two proposals she'd accepted had felt remotely like it. With Greg, she'd still been a kid, basically, thrilled and flattered and desperately longing for a different life. Marcus...she would always regret accepting his hasty proposal because she was furious and hurt at Jane's attempt to manipulate her. She would always feel bad for the way she'd treated Marcus, accepting his proposal and then breaking up with him all in less than a day. That was a messed up thing to do to somebody.

God, she hoped she wasn't going to flake out on Jane that way. Marcus had been hurt, sure, but he wasn't devastated. They hadn't been together that long, and they'd always been more companionable than passionate. But Jane loved her with all of his heart, nothing held back. And he was fragile in ways only she knew. She was the only person on earth who could utterly destroy him, and she was terrified that someday she would mess up and ruin things—ruin him—irreversibly.

She heard the bed creak behind her, and a moment later Jane's arms closed around her. "Hungry?" he asked, his voice husky with sleep and amusement.

"Yeah, a little. You?"

He hummed in reply, leaning down to nibble her neck. She let herself rest against him, folding her arms over his before turning to kiss him. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he murmured, extending her kiss into a series of tantalizing ones, stroking the inside of her mouth with his tongue and then withdrawing.

"I don't ever want to hurt you," she added.

Jane paused, then kissed the top of her head. "But you will, darling. Now and then. Just like I have no desire to ever hurt you again, but sometimes I will, through carelessness or inattention. True love isn't about never being hurt. It's about making sure we heal any hurts we cause each other."

Lisbon tried to relax. "It means we keep talking to each other, right?"

"Mm hm. It means we try to always treat each other with kindness even when we don't understand each other. That we forgive, but never take each other's forgiveness lightly. It means that you feel it's okay to tell me when I'm holding on too tightly and when you feel I'm ignoring your needs. It means if you have moments where you need to go off and be on your own for a while, I'll be waiting for you with open arms when you come back."

She turned in his arms so she could slide hers around his waist, hanging on tightly. "Promise?"

"I promise. I will always take you back no matter what, Teresa. You can't drive me away. Any more than you've ever refused to take me back when I left you. We belong together. If there are hiccups along the way, that will just make us stronger in the end."

"And you'll keep talking to me? Telling me what you're thinking?" That was her biggest fear: that he'd go back to his secretive ways once they were home again, leaving her feeling like she was always scrambling to catch up.

Jane chuckled. "You like that, hm? I can't promise I won't fall back into old habits sometimes, but I'll try to be more open about what I'm thinking. Except when I'm planning surprises, of course. But I'll try to keep that confined to our personal life, not work."

"Good. Because I expect you to be more careful with your safety. I never want to be searching for you again, terrified I'm too late and you're already dead. Okay?"

"Fair enough." He sprinkled kisses behind her ear. "That reminds me, I owe you a story."

She smiled against his neck, pleased that he'd remembered and wasn't planning to avoid it. "Yes, you do."

Jane sighed a little, settling her against him and rubbing her back as if to calm her. She wondered if he found it calming for himself, since she was doing just fine now. "After I started making serious money, Angela wanted to start our family. But I had this idea of all the things I wanted to do first. Like buy a house, save up a good start on a college fund, that kind of thing. In a way I think I was terrified of parenthood. I didn't exactly have a great example to go by, after all. So I kept coming up with reasons to put it off. And she let me, for a while; she knew where I was coming from.

"But eventually everything was in place and I had to start coming up with other reasons. One of them was that I wanted to travel, see the places I'd only read about. So we went on a grand tour of Europe together. I made a small fortune in Monte Carlo and dragged Angela through every scenic spot I could think of. But she just got sadder and sadder, and one night I found her crying in the bathroom. She told me she wanted to go home. She was tired of the traveling; that's part of why she hated the carny life. She just wanted to go home and start a family, have the life I'd promised her when we got married. I knew it was time to give in, so I said okay, but we had to stop in Paris first because we'd been saving that for last. She threw her pills away that night, and we spent two weeks here seeing the sights. When we got back to Malibu, she took a pregnancy test and it came out positive. The whole time she was pregnant, she called Charlotte her 'present from Paris.' The best one I ever gave her, she said, and she was right."

He tucked his face against her neck, and she felt his damp, uneven breaths against her skin as she rubbed his back soothingly. It was so hard for him to talk about the family he'd lost, and she was touched that he'd made the effort for her.

The story shed new light on some things. She was surprised he hadn't wanted to be a father, but it made sense given what she knew of the selfish man he'd been. She knew he'd loved Charlotte anyway and probably spoiled her ridiculously. And she wondered if his past experience with Paris was why he'd brought her here. "Is that why you wanted to come?" she asked quietly. "For another present from Paris?"

"No. Just you. I wanted to give you a romantic getaway, and what better place?"

"It's perfect," she assured him, sucking on his earlobe.

Jane pulled back to look at her. "I don't need anybody but you, Teresa. I hope that's true for you as well, but if it isn't, I'll try."

She stroked his face, trying to smooth out the furrows in his forehead. "You're all I need," she said softly. "I can't deny I wanted kids, but at my age...well, the two of us being together is more than I ever thought I'd have. I'm happy. And I won't have any regrets as long as we're together."

Jane lowered his open mouth to hers and took possession of it, his hands sliding down to cup her ass and lift her slightly so he could deepen the kiss. Lisbon responded eagerly, wrapping a leg around his hip so she could press herself against his erection through the thin fabric of his shirt. Moments later they were falling back onto the bed, Lisbon sitting up to whip the shirt off over her head because her fingers were shaking too badly to work the buttons.

"I want a dog," she said, moving to straddle Jane as he lay on his back.

"I want a cat," Jane grinned, reaching up to play with her breasts. She leaned forward, pushing them into his big hands, momentarily distracted from her plan to mount him.

"Then let's get both," she said, ending in a moan and then a squeak as he pinched a nipple. She reached down and took a firm hold on his erection, eliciting a yelp as his hips came off the bed involuntarily.

"Great. They can keep each other company," Jane panted. "Ah—oh—Teresa, you feel amazing."

She smiled down at him. "See? It's better when you let me drive."

"No complaints," he replied. "If I'd known putting a ring on your finger would turn you into a wild woman, I'd've done it a long time ago."

"It might be the French champagne," she teased, rolling her hips and luxuriating in the sensations the movement produced.

"I can arrange a steady supply," he replied. "Which reminds me, what are your thoughts on engaged couples living together?"

"I don't give a damn what engaged couples do," she said. "If you're asking to move in, I'll point out that you already have at least half your wardrobe at my place. You might as well bring the other two shirts over."

He chuckled. "Plus all the lovely things you bought me on this trip. And those new shoes you're going to force me to wear for the wedding."

"Absolutely. When my lease is up we can look for a bigger place if you want."

"I do. Speaking of which, are you planning a long engagement?"

"That depends on whether you goad Father Santiago into performing an exorcism before he'll marry us."

"You're a regular standup comedian when you're on top, aren't you?"

She grinned, putting her hands on his chest to steady herself as she leaned down to kiss him. "You're just used to doing all the talking."

"Are we getting married in Austin or Chicago?"

"God, Austin. I do want the family to meet you though. Maybe one at a time."

Jane reached up to stroke her cheek. "You okay with this? Not feeling rushed? You can take all the time you want."

She kissed him again. "I'm good. As long as we do something small and simple. Okay? I'm not doing a reception for four hundred people or anything like that."

"Do we even know four hundred people?" he wondered. "Teresa, all I need is you, me, an officiant, and however many witnesses Texas requires. I don't care about the rest of it. We'll do whatever you want."

"Even if I want to do it bungee jumping off a bridge?"

"Ooo, can we?" He grinned at her, letting her know he knew she was bluffing. "Are you inviting our coworkers?"

"I think Cho would be hurt if we didn't invite him. And the Rigsbys. Oh, and Minelli."

"Abbott?"

She grimaced. "I guess if we're getting married we have to tell him sooner or later."

"My dear, he already knows. He has for weeks now."

"What? He has?" Lisbon stopped moving, staring down at Jane in consternation.

Jane gave an unhappy grunt and started thrusting upward, compensating for her lack of movement. "I didn't tell him, I swear. But I've seen him grinning at us when he thinks we're not looking."

"Dammit," she sighed, remembering Abbott's smug assumptions back when he'd been shutting down the CBI.

"Hey." Jane struggled into a sitting position and settled her in his lap. The change in angle drove all thoughts of their boss out of her head, and she groaned in approval as they found a new rhythm, while he gasped, "Oh, yeah. Just like that. Mm."

"Uh huh," she agreed, loving the way his hands cupped her ass as he moved her against him. "Hey. I was supposed to be driving."

"You took your eyes off the road, so I took the wheel," he replied.

"It's your fault for distracting me."

"Mea culpa. No wedding planning while we're making love. Got it."

They fell silent, concentrating on their movements as their passion built. Lisbon was worried for a minute she wouldn't be able to come, but when she did, it was worth the wait. Jane held out for just a minute more, then let loose with a deep groan that was almost a growl.

They held each other afterward, panting lightly, until Lisbon detached herself and headed for the bathroom. Jane followed after a moment, and they cleaned each other up quickly.

"Are you going to take every time I get up in the night as an invitation for sex?" Lisbon teased him.

"Yes," Jane replied, apparently serious.

"Good. That'll keep you from waking me up for morning sex, I hope."

"Hope away, my dear." He gave her a quick kiss before switching off the light and ushering her back to bed. Lisbon curled up on her side, and Jane spooned up behind her, his bare left hand covering hers and toying with her ring. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she yawned. "And you can invite Abbott to the wedding if you want. Hell, invite Vega while you're at it."

Jane snickered in her ear. "Oh, that will be fun. Thank you."

Lisbon was vaguely aware she might have just made a tactical error, but she was too sleepy to analyze it. Well, she'd deal with it tomorrow. Or possibly when they got home.

Or possibly never. Being Patrick Jane's wife was going to require the ability to shrug off a certain amount of chicanery. She might as well get used to it. Maybe, given time, she'd even learn to enjoy it.

She drifted off to sleep with a smile.

THE END


End file.
